Now What?
by NMTwiGirls
Summary: Bella heads to Northwestern w/Alice, Edward & Jasper. As the friends journey to college & thru life they come to forks in the road, prompting the timeless question, "Now What?" Find out the unknown as their story unfolds, in the very first chain-fanfic!
1. Chapter 1 J

**_Chapter 1 _**

**Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight. **

* * *

Bella POV

I heard a light tapping at my bedroom door.

"Now what." I said quietly to my room, still packing for my trip.

"Bella?" asked Charlie slowly opening my door. Charlie never hovers, but lately that's all he's been doing.

"Yeah, Dad." I glanced up to see him standing in the doorway.

"You know I worry about you and well," Charlie said rubbing his face. "I got you something for your trip, and for college."

"Dad, you've done plenty. You don't have to get me anything else."

"Well, this is just for my peace of mind, too." Charlie handed me a little hand held device that looked like a pink electric razor. "It's the Taser C2 personal stun gun. It'll bring an attacker down in a sec. We got them at the station and I ordered this one especially for you."

"It's...it's...pink!" I laughed, looking it over. I hated pink. Renee, my mother, always dressed me up in pink growing up.

"Oh! I thought you liked pink."

"Yes, I do" I lied. "It's great dad. Thanks, but I think Northwestern is a pretty safe college. Plus I'll have Alice and Edward there," I said smiling at him.

"Well, nonetheless Bells, Chicago can be a dangerous city," Charlie said sternly and stood beside me while I finished closing the suitcase. "It'll make your old man happy if I know you have this on you at all times. And that's not a toy Bella, so don't go testing it on people for fun. I used it to bring down big Al one time. He cried like a baby and pissed his pants."

"Ew, and thanks dad. I will always have this pink taser thing with me. I just hope Alice doesn't mistake it for an electric razor."

He chuckled, trying to help me close my suitcase.

"Have you said goodbye to Jacob?"

Stupid thing...'grunt'...won't...'grunt'...shut. Charlie finally got it close and zipped.

I blew the hair out of my face. "Yeah I told him yesterday."

I hung my head down, thinking back to yesterday. The look on Jacob's face was heart wrenching. We dated my senior year and broke up last spring when I got accepted to Northwestern. He had future obligations to his tribe, the Quileutes. He couldn't or more like wouldn't leave his ailing father or his tribe, nor did I expect him to. I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get out of Forks, out of the state of Washington. We decided to still remain friends. Yeah, those famous last words. I know it broke his heart that we wanted different things in life. I just didn't feel the same way as he did about us and about our future.

"I told him I would visit as much as I could." I looked at Charlie with a smile.

"Well, you better! I'll save up as much money as I can to fly you home every holiday," Charlie said as he started carrying my suitcase down the hall to the stairs.

"Dad, save your money for retirement. Plus, I don't like to fly. I'll just take the train or hitch hike back here."

Charlie dropped the suitcase and shouted, "Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare hitch hike anywhere! I will come out there and get you myself before I let you hitch hike back here!"

"Dad! Relax! I was joking about the hitch hiking." Does anybody hitch hike these days?

"That's not even funny, Bells. Do you know how many people get murdered from hitch hiking?"

"I know, I know it's dangerous. I won't hitch hike, talk to strangers, or accept candy from strangers either," I said rolling my eyes.

"Or leave your drink unattended at parties," Charlie said taking my suitcase down the stairs.

"Edward and Alice are driving back for Christmas. So, I'll come home then. Happy?" I said following him down the stairs.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs next to the front door and sighed, "Yes, happy and extremely proud." I saw his eyes start to water and gave me a heart felt hug. Whaaaaat? Police Chief Charles Swan hugging and getting choked up?

It made me get a little teary eyed myself. I never cry, well, almost never. I didn't expect this to be an emotional goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you Bella Boo." He called me my nickname from when I was child. He hasn't called me that in 10 years. "Especially your cooking. I'm going to starve to death when you're gone."

We both chuckled as we released our hug. We casually wiped the tear from our eyes, trying not to let the other one notice.

Just then, a silver Volvo pulled up in the drive way. Alice wearing a purple Juicy Couture track suit bounced up to the house and gave Charlie a hug. Alice has been my best friend since the day I moved to Forks almost two years ago. She was beautiful inside and out. She was petite with spiky black hair and had the most beautiful flawless pale skin. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. She was a great friend, and a good person through and through. However, I would never want get on her bad side.

Edward, her twin brother, was absolutely gorgeous. He was smart, tall, handsome, funny and had these gorgeous green eyes that would make any girl weak in the knees. And his hair. Sex hair is what the girls at school would say. It was dark brown with bronze highlights. It was a little longer than normal. It always look like a mess, but somehow it looked extremely sexy on him. I just want to run my hands through it and the back of his hair. Yeah, I always had a secret crush on Edward, but who didn't?

When I moved here, he just started dating Tanya, the most popular girl at school, not to mention one of the prettiest too. They broke up at the end of our junior year when Jacob and I started dating.

Alice and Edward were both accepted to Northwestern as well. Carlisle and Esme, their parents, were extremely proud and delighted. Northwestern was their Alma Mater and where they met. They were beyond ecstatic when all their children wanted to go there. Their older brother Emmett was already a sophomore attending Northwestern.

When I got accepted to Northwestern, I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. Medill journalism school at Northwestern is considered in the top rated universities worldwide. Not to mention, I'll have my best friend there with me.

Edward was an extremely talented golfer at Forks High School winning the State Championship single handed by himself. He received a small scholarship on the Northwestern men's golf team. Edward will be premed at the Feinberg School of Medicine at Northwestern, making Carlise even prouder that Edward was following his footsteps.

Alice was undeclared. She was free spirited, and said she'd figure out her future when she got there.

Edward casually got out of his car looking half asleep. He was wearing button fly jeans and a gray v neck t shirt. He had his Raybans wayfarers on, even though it was 6 in the morning.

I was wearing my comfy clothes; black plaid leggings and a long black t shirt with my chucks on.

Charlie shook Edward's hand. "Edward, I expect you to drive safely and stay _under _the speed limit." Alice and I just looked at each other. "You have very precious cargo with you, and I want them to stay in one piece. Understand young man?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try not to speed and be careful," Edward said somewhat shakened by Charlie. We all knew Edward's love of speeding, especially the Forks Police Department.

"Try?! Not try, son. You will obey the law and take care of these girls," Charlie said in his 'chief of police' stern voice.

"Okay, dad. Stop interrogating Edward. We need to get on the road to make to it Wyoming tonight."

Edward picked up my suitcase and stuffed it in the trunk of the Volvo. Edward had his golf clubs and one suitcase. Alice had two suitcase. I'm pretty sure Alice had shipped the rest of her stuff to our dorm room already. They both climbed in the car waving back to Charlie.

I kissed Charlie on the cheek "Thanks dad...for everything." I climbed in the car and rolled down the window. "I'll call you when we get to Wyoming. Don't worry, dad, I'll be fine. I've got the pink taser! Love you!" I yelled out the window as we drove off.

Charlie nodded and waved. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes again. What happened to my tough as nails dad? I waved back and watched him walk slowly back to the house. Wiping his eyes. I thought to myself, _Aw, Charlie, I'm going to miss you, too _and wiped a tear from my eye.

"What the hell is a pink taser? Did Charlie get you a vibrator for college?" Alice asked crudely.

Edward grimaced.

"No, stupid. It's a taser gun the police use to take down a person instead of shooting them," I lashed out. "He just wants to make sure I'm safe." A smile came over my face. "I may use it on your ass if you start to bug me in our dorm room." Edward chuckled.

The drive to Wyoming was extremely long. I mean pull your hair out, "are we there yet?" long drive. Edward hated stopping for pee breaks if we didn't need gas. "Just hold it until we get gas! Quit drinking so much diet cokes!" he would yell. We always had to pee at the gas stations when we stopped. I got a couple of Slim Jims and a bag of Hot Fries. Good traveling food.

Alice and Edward fought over the music on the Ipod connected to the car. Alice would watch a movie on her laptop and I would read fanfic stories on mine. They are so addictive. Waiting for updates is like a junkie waiting for his next fix.

We played the license plate game, I spy, and punch bug. New VW bugs did not count. They had to be the original VW bugs from the 70s, which we didn't see.

"Dodge!" Edward screamed pointing to a Dodge Durango driving in front of us.

"Dodge?" Alice asked looking at the SUV.

"Dodge this!" he yelled and flung his hand to hit Alice in the chest.

"Ow! You fucking jerk! We were playing punch bug, asshole!" Alice screamed then punched Edward back in the arm.

"Hey! I'm driving here! There are no fucking VW bugs anywhere. It was boring," Edward said in defense.

I sat in the back seat laughing at their brother/sister exchange. I went back to reading my fanfic stories imagining Edward doing some of those same things to me. _"Oh Bella, you're pussy is so tight and wet for me. Oh, Bella, Bella!"_

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Alice shouted. "What are you reading? You grunted."

"Oh! Nothing." I shut the laptop quickly. "I was just looking at that vampire movie website and that gorgeous British actor whose in it."

"He _is_ fucking HOT!" Alice screamed turning around to look at me.

Edward huffed, "That guy looks like a douche bag."

"Jealous much, Edward?" Alice looked at him with a scowl. "Do not speak ill of Spunk Ransom or I will cut your balls off," she pointed to him.

"So, when was the last time you guys saw Jasper from Casper?" I asked.

Jasper's parents were old friends of the Cullen's from Northwestern. Jasper's family started a farming businesses in Casper, WY. I laughed when they first told me where he was from. I called him Jasper from Casper. Apparently Jasper's family was extremely wealthy like the Cullen's, owning ranches and farms across the country. Jasper was also accepted to Northwestern. Coincidence? Not in this story. We are going to stay at his parents house for two nights, giving us a day to rest. Jasper will be following us to Chicago in his car.

"Well, I haven't seen him in five years since he hit me with a snow ball in the face. Edward and dad met up with the Whitlocks a couple times in Chicago for football or baseball games," Alice said while she filed her nails.

"Go Bears! Go Cubs!" Edward said gesturing with his fist then looked at Alice in disgust. "Fuck Alice! Don't get your nasty fingernail shit all over my car."

Alice rolled her eyes putting her fingernail file back in her purse, "It's suppose to be _our _car, dickhead. Mom and dad said we both can drive it."

"So, whose going to be riding with Jasper to Chicago then?" I asked taking a bite of my Slim Jim.

"Gross Bella. How can you eat that shit?" Alice said with a disgusting look on her face. I took another bite. "Because it's gooooood," I said chewing.

"Well, I guess you and I can drive together and Jasper and Edward drive together. Or you can ride with Jasper," Alice said looking through the Ipod for another song.

"NO!" Edward screamed as we both jumped a little.

"I mean, I don't want to ride with Alice by myself all the way to Chicago and I don't think either of you should drive," he said more calmly.

"Gee, thanks a-fucking-lot, dear brother. God forbid if you have to be stuck in a car with me again."

"Alice, come on. You know long drives bring out the worst in us," Edward said apologizing.

"Remember when we drove to Disneyland with mom, dad and Emmett? We barely made it there in one piece. I thought dad was going to leave us on the side of the road."

Edward nudge Alice playfully. "You know I love you like a sister."

"I _am_ your fucking sister, dickhead." Alice nudged him back playfully. "Well, that's fine, I guess. I just hope Jasper doesn't try to shove my face in the dirt like he use to."

"Is he cute?" I asked. Edward looked uncomfortable with my question.

"Well, uh, I don't know. I'm a guy. Guys don't check out other guys."

"Please. Why can't guys appreciate another guy's good looks?" I said taking another bite of my Slim Jim. "I think Alice is beautiful," as I looked at her.

"Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself, gorgeous," Alice said playfully, then turned to look at me. "Except when you're eating that fucking Slim Jim. Still gross, Bella."

"You're girls though. It's okay for girls to say another girl is pretty, not cool for guys."

"So you don't think Jasper is good looking? He's ugly?" I asked.

"I guess he's good looking. I don't know."

"So you think Jasper is good looking then?"

"Sure. Yeah, Jasper is good looking," Edward said sarcastically.

Alice and I were both snickering. Why is it so difficult for a guy to say another guy is good looking? It won't make them automatically gay if they say a guy is good looking.

"What do you remember of him Alice?"

"I remember him being a little shit with curly blonde hair. Since gay Edward here says he's hot, I can't wait to see him again."

Edward rolled his eyes and flipped her off.

We were two hours from Casper. It was an extremely hot and humid August day. We made one last pee break at a truck stop called Kum and Run. Gah! What a nasty name for a truck stop. Edward filled up the car with gas as Alice and I went to the restroom. We had to get a key that was attached to a large wooden stick to unlock the restroom door. Alice and I covered our mouths as soon as we walked into the restroom.

"You need a key to get in _here?_" Alice's gasped. It was the worst of the worst. There were a hundred flies everywhere, overflowed toilets, sticky floors, rusted sinks and toilets, graffiti everywhere and the smell was beyond horrific. Like a dead skunk in a garbage dump full of shit in the middle of a desert.

"Oh my God! I think I'm going to throw up," Alice gagged.

"Just don't breathe," I mumbled.

We looked in each stall. They were all were disgusting. There was a half decent toilet at the end. "We can either pee here or go out by the car and pee in front of the truckers," I said covering my mouth and nose.

"Pee here," Alice muffled through her hand.

Alice went first. She hoovered over the toilet seat and quickly relieved herself then ran out of the restroom gasping for air. If I was timing it, I bet it took all of 20 seconds for her to drop her pants, hover over the toilet, pee, and wipe without touching the walls. They ought to hand out gold medals for that.

I, on the other hand, have no sense of equilibrium and can barely balance standing up straight. So hovering over the toilet seat would eventually lead me to falling on my ass on the pee covered floor. So, I tried to make a nest with the toilet paper so my ass would have no contact with that yellow and brown stained toilet seat. It was the fastest I'd ever pee in my life. I quickly wiped and made sure there was no toilet paper stuck to my ass. I ran out of there as quick as I could gasping for air as I reached the car. We had wet ones in the car, thank God. I may need to rub those all over my body. Oh God, I hope I don't catch anything from that place.

We made it to Jasper's house around 6pm in time for dinner. The Whitlock's home was something out of a dream. Beautiful Rocky Mountains as the backdrop, luscious field with horses galloping around, and a gorgeous, huge log cabin home with a lovely wrap around porch with a swing. It reminded me of Legend's of the Fall. I was imagining Brad Pitt walking out of the front door. Just then the doors opened. He was better than Brad Pitt. A young gorgeous young man with dirty blonde hair walked out. He had a smile that would make everyone around him smile. He was wearing faded jeans and a dirty white t shirt. Alice and I stood there with our mouths wide open. Yes, better than Brad Pitt.

Alice slightly nudge me and whispered, "Dibs."

I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed. "Bitch," I whispered back to her.

"Hey man!" Jasper yelled shaking Edward's hand and patted him on the shoulder with the other. "Glad you guys made it here in one piece."

Jasper turned to us standing by the car with our mouths still open catching flies. "Alice? Little Alice the malice?" He smiled and grabbed her hand delicately.

"Hello Jasper Whitlock," she said bubbly. "And it's just Alice now."

I raised one eyebrow to Alice and then looked at Edward. The Alice I knew would have punched a guy in the throat for calling her Alice the malice. Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

Jasper and Alice never stopped staring at each other and he was still holding her hand.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, I'm Bella. Best friend to Alice, just Alice. You must be Jasper from Casper."

He turned to me and laughed. His laugh was musical. He took my hand to shake it lightly, "Well, any best friend of Alice's is going to be a best friend of mine."

Edward then cleared his throat and clenched his jaw.

Just then Jasper's parents came out. "Jasper, help them get their stuff to their rooms and get cleaned up. Dinner is almost ready," the beautiful dark haired lady said standing next to a handsome tall blonde.

"My Lord! Alice and Edward Cullen! It's so good to see you two!" she said giving Edward a kiss on his cheek as he walked by carrying our luggage. "Alice! You have certainly grown into a beautiful young woman," holding Alice's hands out to look at her.

"You can say that again," I heard Jasper whisper as he carried the rest of our luggage in the house.

"Aunt Carmen, Uncle Eli. This is my best friend Bella," Alice said gesturing toward me.

Each of them gave me a strong bear like hug, like they've known me my whole life. "Welcome Bella. Make yourself at home," Carmen said.

We each had a bedroom with our own bathroom. The two story log cabin home was huge, but inviting. I felt relaxed here. I made my way to the dining room. The smell of dinner was mouthwatering. I was so sick of eating Hot Fries and Slim Jims that my stomach was getting very upset with me.

We had ribeye steaks that melted in your mouth, with baby red potatoes, corn on the cob and asparagus with garlic sauce.

After dinner, we all felt like stuffed pigs. We helped clean up the kitchen. We all settled in the rec room downstairs to watch rerun episodes of Everyone Loves Raymond and Two and a Half Men. I never watched those shows before, but they were hysterical. After the shows were over, Eli and Carmen went to bed. The guys played guitar hero as Alice and I chatted about things we needed to get for our dorm room.

After the guys finished playing video games, we went outside and sat by the firepit sneaking a bottle of bourbon out from ole man Eli's liquor cabinet. Jasper, Edward and Alice shared stories of them growing up.

"Yeah, I remember when I threw that snow ball at your face," Jasper laughed holding his stomach. "I thought your head was going to start spinning around. You were screaming so loud, I didn't get my hearing back for two days!"

"It wasn't funny! I just put make up on for the first time and then I walk out the door to get a snow ball smashed in my face!" Alice said smiling trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, you had black shit all around your eyes and it was running down your face!" Edward said laughing. Hell, we were all laughing.

"It was mascara! It took me forever to get each lash perfect!" Alice threw an empty diet coke can at Edward.

"Well, I'm sorry Alice, even if it is five years later." Jasper took her hand and kissed it. "Forgive me?"

She nodded yes. "And by thew way, Edward made me do it," Jasper laughed.

"I knew it." Alice glared at Edward.

"Oh come on Alice! You knew we were having a snowball fight outside. And why were you wearing makeup to go outside and play in the snow? How old were we, like 12?" Edward asked still laughing.

Alice turned red with embarrassment, then turned to me, "Have you called your dad yet Bella?"

I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes. "Yeah, I told Charlie we made it here safely and didn't have to use the pink taser. I called Renee right before dinner. Oh, but I need to call Jacob though," as I looked down at my cell phone.

"I thought you and Jacob broke up?" Edward said with concern.

"Yeah, we did, but he just wanted to know I made it here safely too."

"Can't your dad tell him that?"

I shrugged, "I guess so, but I told him I would call."

Edward took another swig of bourbon and mumbled something under his breathe.

"I'll just go inside to make the call."

I went back to the house to call Jake in the kitchen,then head to the bathroom. I hadn't gone to pee since before dinner. I called Jake and told him I was fine and I would call him when I got settled in at Northwestern. After I hung up with Jake, I turned around to see that Edward was right in front of me. I jumped when I saw him. He looked upset. His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched.

"Edward! Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Oh! What? Who? Huh?"

"Jacob. Do you still love Jacob?"

"Uh, well I'll always love Jake, but I was never _in_ love with him." What the fuck was his problem?

"Oh. Well, that's good," Edward said looking down.

"Good? What's it to you?" I said quite angrily.

Edward inched closer and closer to me glaring at me with his green eyes. "Because," he breathed at my lips stepping closer. I stepped back until I was pushed against the kitchen counter.

"Because why?" I said breathlessly back into his mouth.

Just then Edward's lips pressed against mine. His left hand cupped my face. His right hand was behind my back pushing me against him. I parted my lips allowing his tongue into my mouth. I could taste the bourbon and yet something else sweet. Edward's taste. I grabbed the back of his hair pushing his mouth closer to mine, like I couldn't get enough of his mouth or tongue. I realized after a minute of devouring Edward's mouth and him pressing up against me, my bladder was about to explode. _Please don't make me piss in my pants._

I pulled back and looked at him apologetically, "I really need to go pee."

He chuckled, "Okay. Meet me in the rec room downstairs?"

I nodded and smiled, then gave him a chaste kissed. I hurried to the bathroom, closed the door, leaned against the sink and touched my swollen lips. He left the sweetest taste in my mouth. I was shaking. Edward Cullen just kissed me.

I sat down on the toilet and started to pee...smiling. Then I smelled this horrible smell. "What the fuck is that smell?", I whispered to myself looking down in the toilet. Fuck! It's coming from my pee! Oh God! I caught some horrible disease from that fucking Kum and Run truck stop restroom! I'm a virgin and I have an STD. A sexually transmitted disease without it being sexually transmitted. Such as my luck. Oh shit! What if Edward wants to mess around. Oh fuck. We can't! I tried to wipe as much as I could, rubbing myself raw.

I heard a light knock on the door._ Please don't be Edward_.

"Bella? It's Alice. We're going to call it a night and go to bed. Jasper wants to show us around the ranch tomorrow. Are you okay?" she said behind the door.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I'll be going to bed soon too," I said frantically wetting some toilet paper and wiping myself again.

"Okay, see you in the morning. Are you sure you're okay? Do you need a tampon or Pepto bismol or something? I told you those Slim Jims were gross Bella."

"No! Fuck! No, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning. Good night!"

Great. Now what am I going to do? I gave up wiping myself and went downstairs to the rec room. Edward was lying on the huge brown leather sofa watching Family Guy.

"Hey. Um, I'm not feeling well. I think I'll just go to bed," I said not wanting to look at him.

Edward jumped up and was standing right in front of me. He rub both my arms. "Are you okay? Do you need something, Tylenol, Pepto bismol? You ate a lot of Slim Jims on the way here."

"NO!" Fuck! Great now he thinks I have the shits. "I just feel achy. It was a long drive."

"Okay. Was it something I did?" Edward looked hurt, like I was rejecting him.

"No," I said quietly. "No, you were absolutely wonderful. I loved the kiss. I hope we can do more of it..some other time." Like after I go to the doctor and get this shit checked out.

Edward smiled and reached to kiss me one more time. Our lips parted and our tongues slowly explored each other. Could someone have an orgasm from kissing? He pulled back and looked at me, "I've wanted to do that ever since I met you."

"Really? You were dating Tanya?" with my hands on his nice firm muscular chest.

"Yeah, I tried to break up with her. When I finally did, you started dating Jacob."

"You broke up with Tanya for me?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh!" is all I could say. Conceited much, Bella?

"When I heard you broke up with Jake, I couldn't wait to ask you out. Then all the guys at school were asking you out, which you said no to all of them. So, I was some what nervous to ask you out."

We both chuckled.

"Well, I hadn't been single for one day before Mike Newton started following me around, asking me out every chance he got," I said with some annoyance. That fucking Mike Newton could not take no for answer. Idiot.

Edward laughed, "When I heard we were all going to Northwestern, I thought here's my chance. Then you called Jacob."

"Are you asking me out Edward?" I didn't want to assume again.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Bella Swan, will you go out with me? Or would you rather me pass you a note that says do you like me? Check yes or no."

"Hmmm, let me think about it," I said joking. "Yes, I like you and yes I will go out with you."

"Good," he smiled. "We'll continue this tomorrow?" he asked holding my hands

"Definitely. I better get a shower and head to bed."

He walked me to my room still holding my hand. As we reached my door, he gave me one small chaste kiss and whispered, "Good night my Bella."

"Night," as I walked backwards into my room, slowly closing the door. I could not stop smiling.

I took a long hot shower, using the removable shower head pointed directly at my crotch to make sure it was thoroughly cleaned, not to mention it felt pretty damn good. Hopefully that smell would be gone and never come back. I have to get that shit checked out as soon as we get to Chicago.

The next morning I woke up to a wonderful aroma coming from the downstairs. I quickly got dressed in jeans, a ribbed blue short sleeve shirt and slipped on my chucks. I headed downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen and breakfast table. Carmen was cooking with Alice at the stove. Mmmm, bacon, eggs, pancakes, hashbrowns, fruit, biscuits. Was she feeding an army?

The guys were all sitting around the table eating and talking. Edward looked gorgeous. His hair was messy, unshaven, wearing button fly jeans, and an old Rolling Stones t shirt. He looked up at me and smiled.

Eli was reading the sports section of the paper. He put the paper down started discussing golf and football with the guys.

"Good morning Bella!" Carmen greeted me. "Morning," "Morning," came from all directions.

"Good morning everyone. Wow! Carmen this looks awesome, better than Cracker Barrel."

"Pfft. Please. Cracker Barrel has nothing on me," she said laughing. "Grab a plate and help yourself. Coffee?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Woman, this was a great breakfast." Eli got up to put his plate in the sink and kissed Carmen on her cheek. I noticed they called each other 'woman' and 'man' as a term of endearment.

Jasper got up for a second helping. Where does he put it? "Mom, I'm sure going to miss your cooking," Jasper said as he scooped up another pile of pancakes, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. "Last night's dinner was awesome. Except, really I don't like the way asparagus makes your pee smell funny." Everyone laughed.

"ASPARAGUS!" I screamed as I hit myself in the head. That's why my pee smelled funny. I ate a bunch of asparagus last night. I don't have an STD! I'm a Rhodes Scholar for crying out loud and I couldn't figure that out. They all stopped laughing and looked over at me.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, that asparagus does it to you every time," trying to recover from my asparagus outburst. How embarrassing if they really knew.

"Well, you boys and girls ready to see the farm and ranch?" Eli said rubbing his belly.

Eli and Carmen proudly showed off their newest John Deere tractors and combines. "We're really going to miss Jasper's help around the farm," Eli said patting Jasper on the back. "I was hoping you'd plow the west side fields this morning," ruffing up Jasper's hair.

"Leave my baby alone, Man! He's leaving for college tomorrow, so he doesn't have to work today," Carmen scolded.

"I don't mind, mom. Do you want to ride with me Alice? It won't take long." Jasper reached for Alice's hand.

"Sure!" Alice said. I looked at her in shock. Alice Cullen riding in a tractor.

"I'd like to help," Edward chimed in. I quickly turned my head to Edward. "What?"

"Great! We have two 9030 series with two seats in them," Jasper said. "We'll be done in less than an hour."

"Bella? Would you like to ride with me?" Edward cooed to me. Like I would miss Edward driving a tractor.

Seeing Edward drive the tractor was something off a Harlequin book cover. He was ruggedly handsome driving the tractor. If only he was wearing overalls, no shirt with a cowboy hat and a straw hanging out of his mouth, my Harlequin cover would come to life.

We talked about everything riding in the tractor. How we were excited about Northwestern. When golf season would start. How I wanted to be a writer someday and how he wanted to be a pediatric doctor or a professional golfer. We talked about high school stories and Alice.

"You know I always had a crush on you since I first met you too," I said to Edward quietly hoping he didn't hear over the tractor engine.

"You're fucking kidding me?!" Edward screamed turning the wheel slightly to look at me, messing up the alignment on the field.

"Edward! Watch what you're doing!" I screamed.

Edward gripped tightly on the stirring wheel and whispered, "I can't fucking believe it."

"But you were going out with Tanya, so I never thought much about it. Are you going to tell me why did you break up with her?" trying not to assume that it was just for me again.

"Eh, I really don't want to talk about it," Edward shrugged.

"That bad, huh? Did she cheat on you?"

"No, it wasn't that. It was...shit, I can't tell you. I never told anybody."

Now, I really have to know. "You can tell me anything Edward. I promise I will still go out with you if you tell me," I said running my finger down his muscular arm.

"Well," he rubbed his hand through his hair, "shesmelledbad," he said very quickly.

"What was that?" I couldn't hear that over the tractor's engine.

"Okay, promise me you won't laugh, or say anything."

I nodded.

"We were making out at her parent's house when they were out of town,"

I felt awful pang of jealousy at that moment.

"and well, I started to pull her pants down."

Okay, I am serious getting jealous now.

"as I got closer, I could smell something...bad...fishy. I tried to ignore it, and started fingering her. Then I moved down there getting ready to eat her out. I could still smell it, so I took one quick lick. It was awful, I almost threw up," he shuddered.

I was in a state of shock. Jealous, yet disgusted. Thanking God almighty that he did not smell me last night after I ate the asparagus. Pretty Tanya with a smelly pussy. Maybe she ate asparagus that night. I didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' didn't seem to be appropriate. "What did you do?" I asked.

He paused thinking about his answer, "Well... I fucked her, then told her I needed to get home, and left."

Thanks for being honest Edward. My heart sunk a little. I was beyond jealous at that point and a little angry. I almost felt bad for Tanya.

"Good enough to fuck, but not to lick? I hope you used protection," I said angrily.

"Of course I did. I took a long hot scolding shower when I got home."

"Did you say anything to her...about her smell? Maybe she didn't know," I asked.

"Fuck no! How do you tell a girl her pussy smells?"

I laughed, "True, but you still fucked her and went out with her after that?"

"Not for long, and we never did anything else after that. I tried to avoid alone time with her. I think I've been scarred for life," Edward said laughing. "Maybe that was too much information to share since we haven't even gone on a date yet," as he looked at me with worry.

"No, it was informing, yet disturbing. I just hope you got over that fear of eating a girl's pussy out." Did I just say that out loud? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Well, I was hoping you would help me get over that fear," he said smiling that damn 'fuck me' smile again. His whole face screamed 'fuck me'.

"Maybe," I said smiling back at him. I was trying to smile a 'come fuck me look' at him, but I think I just looked like I had some sort of paralysis in my face.

We headed back to the house shortly. Carmen and Eli had lunch ready for us. Fried chicken, mash potatoes, cream corn, and green beans. Thank God no more asparagus.

"You guys ready to see the ponies?" Eli said after we cleaned the table.

"Over here are the stables," Eli said as we walked over to the beautiful stables, more like a horse mansion. These horses lived better than some people did. "We had a couple Thoroughbreds run in the Kentucky Derby a few years back. We started to bred them and we may have a potential three year old for next Derby," Eli said with pride and enthusiasm. "Over yonder, we have a track for them to practice and a trail that goes to the lake. Would y'all like to go riding?"

"Bella, have you rode a horse before? I know these two have," Carmen said with her arm wrapped over my shoulders.

"Um, no I haven't actually. I can just stay back and watch," I said as we got closer to one of the horses. They were huge and intimidating.

"She can ride with me," Edward said with that evil smirk. "Bella weighs 90 lbs soak and wet. We shouldn't be too heavy for one of the horses."

Everyone saddled up on the horses with such ease. I looked at the horse and he did a huff at me which I took a step back. "Uh, maybe he doesn't like me."

"_She_ likes you, or she'd be bucking," Carmen said. "Sally is a fine horse. Very patient, very sturdy. Just stay calm."

Edward reached down to pull me with his hand on the horse's left side.

"Put your left foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up like your taking a giant step and swing your leg over."

I had my chucks on, not exactly the right shoes for riding a horse.

I put my left foot in the stirrup just like he said, and tried to pull myself up with Edward's hand. My foot slipped through the stirrup. "Fuck!" I was dangling with my left leg in the stirrup and Edward trying to hold on to my right hand. My other arm and leg were flaring around. The horse became agitated and started huffing and snorting. _Please don't buck. Please don't buck. _Then the horse was slowly walking in a circle which was making me dizzy. "I don't think this was a good idea for me," I said with my voice shaking from the horse's light galloping. One of the ranch hands tried to help me up by pushing my ass up with no avail.

I tried to reach Edward with my other hand. "Easy girl, easy," Edward said to Sally or maybe he was talking to me. Everyone was on their horses laughing and watching me dangling there with ranch hand's hands on my ass. Edward was still trying to pull me up.

"Just hold still and I'll pull you up, Bella!" Edward said laughing.

With one swift swoop Edward had me up on the horse with my back to him. I smoothed out my hair and adjusted myself. "Well," I huffed "that was embarrassing." He pulled me closer to him and I swear I heard him groan. I hope that was in pleasure and not pain. He grabbed the reigns. "Just hold onto the reigns with me. We'll go slow."

Jasper and Alice were having a great time riding and racing each other. They took off down the trail and we heard their laughter fade away into the trees. Eli and Carmen stopped by the track to talk to some of the horse trainers. Edward and I took Sally on the same trail toward the lake as Jasper and Alice. The lake was beautiful, something like what Bob Ross would paint on that PBS show the Joy of Painting. Yeah, I use to watch that show growing up. We didn't have cable. _'happy birds, happy birds'_

It was starting to get hot and I was contemplating about jumping in the lake. However, I didn't have a swimsuit with me and I didn't know if I could get back on Sally.

"Care for a swim?" Edward said pulling my hair back exposing my neck. He placed small chaste kisses from my ear down to my shoulder.

"Uh, I didn't bring a swimsuit," I said moaning.

"We don't need swimsuits," he said with grin.

"CANONBALL!" I heard as a naked man streaked in front of me and jumped in the lake off the dock. Wow.

AAAAAHHHH!" screamed a petite naked spiky black haired woman running after him a few seconds later jumping in. I recognized that scream and white ass anywhere.

"Oh dear God!" as Edward covered his eyes. "I did not want to see my sister naked, let alone Jasper's junk."

We heard Jasper and Alice splashing and laughing. "Aw, come on guys, get in!" Jasper screamed up at us. "Pussies!"

"As long as you two stay 10 feet away from me and I don't want to see Alice or your junk when you get out," Edward screamed.

He jumped off Sally with grace and carefully helped me down. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah well, we'll see when I have to get back on Sally." Sally snorted right then.

Edward went to tie up Sally with the other horses in the shade. Then all of sudden, Edward comes flying by me...naked...naked Edward. Edward naked. Naked Edward. I was in a state of shock watching his junk flying all around. Yes, he was blessed in all the right places. He jumped off the dock into the lake clutching his knees to his chest and made a huge splash.

"Come on Bella! Get your damn clothes off and get in!" yelled Alice.

"Okay, but you guys turn your head and don't peak!" I screamed.

"You're no fun!" Edward said. "I want to see!" Alice splashed him and called him 'pervert'.

I started stripping off my clothes. Standing there butt naked, getting ready to run. Then I heard Eli and Carmen coming. "Oh shit!" I screamed running to the dock. I jumped in as soon as I reached the end of the dock. Instead of jumping in, it was more like a belly flop. '_Ow, that stung.' _As I came up from the water gasping for air, coughing. I felt strong hands snake around my waist.

"Are you okay? That looked like it hurt," Edward asked trying not to laugh. Gah! How much more mortified could I be on this trip.

"I just didn't want Eli and Carmen to see me naked," I said catching my breath and wiping the water from my face.

"Too late!" yelled Carmen as her and Eli were laughing. "I guess we'll leave you guys alone. And Jasper, I hope you're being a perfect gentleman like we raised you. Watch yourself!"

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper said saluting his mom.

"Edward, you behave yourself too," Eli said pointing his finger at Edward. "I don't want any shotgun weddings here in nine months."

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't they address the girls?" Jasper said irritated.

"Because we're good girls," Alice said laughing.

"Well, we'll have to see about that," Jasper said getting closer to Alice. Alice started giggling. We couldn't see what Jasper's hands were doing.

"Hey! Come on man, that's my sister," Edward huffed at Jasper.

"Sorry, dude," Jasper yelled back to him.

"Yeah, right," Edward mumbled then turned back to me and smiled.

"Hi," I said as reached my arms around Edward's neck. He was standing, but I still couldn't touch the bottom. His hands firmly on my hips holding me up. His thumb rubbing circles on my hips under water. He pressed his lips to mine. Slowly we opened our mouths together. I sucked on his bottom lip as he took my top lip. Our tongues twirling around each other. I started sucking on his tongue and he moaned in my mouth. I could feel his extremely large hard on right below my pussy. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist to hold me up.

"Fuck, Bella! You're going to be the death of me." He went back to attacking my mouth.

His hand slid down my over my stomach to my wet pussy. Well, we're in the water so of course it was wet.

He gently massaged my clit as I moaned back into his mouth. I swear I could feel Edward's throbbing dick inching closer to my...

"Isabella Marie Swan!" screamed Alice. "You are not loosing your virginity to my brother in this lake! Edward keep your dick in check!"

"What the fuck Alice?!" I screamed at her as Edward pulled away. I looked back at Edward. He now had a look of concern on his face.

"You're a virgin?" he asked. "You and Jacob never...?"

I cut him off, "No! We never and yes I'm still a virgin. I think everyone in a five mile radius knows I'm a virgin thanks to Alice's loud ass mouth."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. Great, now he's kissing my forehead thanks to my virgin announcement from Alice.

"We better head back to the house," Jasper said reluctantly.

The guys jumped out of the lake first as Alice and I covered our eyes. I took a quick peek at Edward as he reached his clothes getting dressed. Good God. There he was naked, sun glistening off his wet body. He looked back at me and smiled. I think my heart stopped.

At that moment, I felt something touch my hip. "Alice?" I asked peeking out through the side of my hands. She peeked at me through her fingers. "What?" she asked.

"Did you just touch my hip?"

"How can I touch your fucking hip with my hands over my eyes."

Just then we both screamed and jumped out of the water stark naked running over to the guys.

"Something just touched me in the water!" I screamed.

The guys wrapped their arms around us laughing. "Bella, it was probably a fish," Edward laughed.

"I really didn't want to see my sister naked again and running to Jasper," shaking his head, "but I sure didn't mind seeing you naked running to me." He smiled and kissed my forehead. Forehead again? Shit, don't kiss the virgin girl on the mouth again.

Alice and I quickly put our clothes on. We were so uncomfortable. We were all still wet from the lake with no towel to dry off. Soaking wet with jeans on in August equals uncomfortable. I looked like a hot mess and couldn't wait to get back to the house and shower.

Everyone jumped on their horse with such ease and grace, then there was me standing there beside Sally. Oh Lord, here we go again. Maybe I should walk back.

"Okay, listen Sally. I know I'm not good at this. I will do my best. Just please don't buck."

Edward laughed and reached his left hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and stepped my left foot in the left stirrup and pulled myself up to Edward. Next thing I knew I sitting in front of Edward again my back to him.

"Wow! I can't believe I did it!" I turned my head to Edward. He just laughed and smiled at my accomplishment of getting up on the horse.

We were slowly making our way back to the house.

"Would you considered this our first date?" Edward asked.

"Why? Are you hoping to get laid tonight?" I said wryly

He huffed, "No, I was just wondering with the horseback riding and the lake, it just seems like a perfect date." Probably because he didn't have to spend a dime.

"Don't forget the tractor ride and Tanya's smelly pussy story." Gah! Why do I open my mouth sometimes and say stupid shit like that.

"Fuck, now I wish I never told you that," Edward said shaking his head. "You're just going to torture me with it for the rest of my life."

"Maybe. Like when we're sixty years old and I remind you of licking Tanya's smelly pussy," I laughed. Shit! I did it again. I just need to keep my fucking mouth shut.

He sighed, but then rested his head on my shoulder, "Are you saying we'll be together when we're sixty?"

"Uh, I was... just...I mean if I ever ran into you when we're sixty." Shut up Bella!

Edward just laughed.

We made it back to the house for dinner. I quickly ran to shower and got dressed in record time. Even blowing drying my hair and putting a little mascara on.

Dinner was delicious. Carmen cooked a mean pot roast. After dinner, we offered to help Carmen clean up. She shooed us away and told us to relax on the front porch and handed us glasses of homemade lemonades. Alice poured a little Grey Goose vodka in our lemonades.

Edward helped Eli and Jasper load everything for college into the white BMW x5.

Alice and I watched from the porch swing, swinging slowly, drinking our spiked lemonades. I told her about Edward and I, leaving out the asparagus pee part and Tanya's smelly pussy story. She told me about her and Jasper having so much in common and that she always had a crush on him. I've never seen her this happy or ecstatic about a guy before.

"I'm going to marry him someday," Alice said smiling at the guys loading Jasper's things in the back of the SUV.

I looked at her and smiled. "Who? Eli? I think he's too old and he's already married. I'm pretty sure it's against the law to marry your twin brother, too," I said laughing.

"You're so fucking funny, Bella. Not!" she pushed me slightly laughing.

"Yeah, well, that's just pay back for announcing my virginity to all of Casper, WY." I gestured out to the mountains.

"Okay, like the fish and horses give a shit about your virginity," she rolled her eyes. "So what does it matter if Edward knows? He _likes_ you, he always has."

"I don't know. I just didn't want him to treat me different, like...like I'm a virgin," I said laughing.

The guys started walking back up to the house.

She whispered, "I am going to marry Jasper one day." As she looked at him smiling. "And you're going to marry my brother." I just looked at her in shock, but didn't say anything. She was still staring at Jasper. I looked at Edward walking up the steps of the house. My heart skipped a beat.

We all decided on a quick round of Scrabble before we went to bed. Edward did exceptionally well. Eli challenged most of Carmen's words. Who doesn't know the word 'inconsequential'? Has he not seen an Austin Powers movie? Alice and Jasper were too busy staring at each other to play attention to the game. I use to think I was the queen of Scrabble until Carmen quickly put me in my place. Damn her and her triple score letters.

We headed up to bed saying goodnight to everyone. Eli and Carmen walked us up to our rooms making sure we had clean linens and fresh towels in the morning. Yeah, I think they were making sure Jasper wasn't going to try to sneak into Alice's room.

Eli stayed up late and every so often would walk down the hall.

I laid out another set of comfy clothes on the chair by the bed. Yoga pants and Kings of Leon shirt. I put my wife beater and boy shorts on for bed. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, washed my face, and popped a pimple right under my chin. I am so fucking pale looking in the mirror. I touched the dark circles under my eyes. I looked like the dead. I stared at myself in the mirror holding my breasts up and squeezing them. Why would Edward want this? I'm sure there are larger breasted, tan women at Northwestern.

I walked out of my bathroom, startled to see Edward lying on my bed with his hands behind his head wearing his boxers shorts and a white t shirt. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Edward!" I gasped. "What the hell are you doing in here? Get out of here before Uncle Eli and Aunt Carmen catch you!" I hope he didn't see me feeling myself up. Shit! My bathroom door was open.

I tried to pull him up with his hand, he just pulled me back down on top of him. "They're not worried about me and you. They're worried about Jasper and Alice," as he started kissing my neck. We started kissing fighting for control over our tongues. I won and started sucking on his tongue again, and I could feel his hard on through his thin boxer shorts next to my thigh. He broke contact with our mouths, and started kissing my neck and collarbone again.

"God you smell fucking good," Edward breathed in my neck.

"Well, that's a relief," I laughed.

"Oh God! Here we go again. I wish I didn't tell you that now," as he look back at me smiling.

"I'm glad you did. I'm going to be more self conscious though."

He chuckled sniffing my neck, "Maybe I should get a better smell of you."

He started moving the back of his right hand from my neck all the way down my left side, grazing the swell of my breast, down the side of my waist and hip, resting his hand on my ass. He started tracing the hem of my boy shorts with this finger.

"I have to say I didn't think I could see anything more sexy than a wet, naked Bella running to me, but a Bella with wearing a wife beater and boy shorts feeling herself up, has got to be a close second."

I slapped his arm."Ugh! You saw that?! Great. What other mortifying thing could I do in front of you. Do you want me to fart or shit my pants?" I said as I covered my eyes.

He was laughing silently. He removed my hand from my face, "Now, why would you say that? And more importantly why would you hold your boobs like that?"

"I think I've embarrassed myself enough already on this trip."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Counting off with my fingers, "Uh, the bathroom, getting on the horse, the naked belly flop...Should I go on?"

He was shaking with laughter under me and shaking me in the process with his whole body. He covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. I rolled off of him.

"Quit laughing, asshole," I said with a smile. I tried to push him off the bed but it didn't move him at all.

"I'm sorry, sorry," sitting up with his hands out in defense. "Okay, but I did tell you about Tanya."

We both were laughing silently.

"You still didn't answer my question about holding your boobs."

"Yes, I know I didn't answer it."

He started kissing my neck. "Please," as his hand went up to my breast massaging it.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I thought you had something on your boob."

"You were going for second base and we haven't even been on a date yet," I said shyly and joking.

"Well, we've kissed, I've already seen you naked and wet. I felt you naked against my naked body and I touched your pussy. I just thought second base would be appropriate by now." I looked at him laughing. "No?" he asked.

I nodded yes and laughed. He went back to kissing my neck and cupping my...boob. "You still haven't answered my question," he said.

"Well." Oh God, he's licking my collarbone, "I...um...didn't think my...uh...um boobs were big enough for you."

He stopped and looked me in the eyes still holding on my breast. "Your boobs," giving them a light squeeze, "are perfect for me." Ah, just what every woman wants to hear from their man.

We laid back on the bed, side by side, facing each other. He kissed me slowly, exploring my mouth and tongue. My hands were all over his hair. My fucking hands were in this gorgeous man's hair and kissing him.

His hand slowly traveled down to my breast, circling my nipple with his thumb over my thin shirt. He reached under my shirt and slowly moved his hand up to my nipple again. We stopped kissing and stared at each other as he massaged my breast. He then pulled my shirt up exposing both breasts with my erect nipples. As he licked my nipple, I laid my head back on the pillow and moaned. He started sucking my nipple; licking and biting all the while massaging my other breast and pinching my nipple. He released my breast and slowly started moving his hand down toward my stomach to the top of the waistband of my boy short panties.

We heard footsteps going to Edward's room and a door opening, then we heard them coming down the hall to my room. We stopped and looked at each other. "Oh shit." Edward mouthed. We both jumped up. Edward was standing there with his huge erection making a tent in his boxers. Just then the door opened. Alice's silhouette stood there in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Edward. Bella. If I can't mess around with Jasper tonight, neither can you. Plus we have to get up early in the morning." She whispered with anger. She walked into the room. "God Edward! Put that thing away!"she hissed, as she covered her eyes.

"Jesus, Alice. I'm going to call you the cockblocker from now on if you keep interrupting us," Edward whispered loudly at her holding his erection down.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked stepping in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Edward and Bella here were messing around, and I thought I'd cockblock them again," Alice said hatefully.

"Thanks, Alice," I said sarcastically. "Paybacks are hell."

We heard Jasper's parent's door open. "You kids need to get to your _own_ bed now and get some sleep. You have a long drive ahead of you in the morning." Eli said sternly standing in his doorway down the hall. "Don't let me hear you all again, or I'll send woman out there."

Jasper and Alice scattered to their rooms not wanting to meet the wrath of Carmen.

"I'll see you in the morning," Edward whispered and quickly kissed my forehead. He was still holding down his erected dick as he walked backwards out of my room. That sight will be itched in my memory forever.

I fell back on the bed with the biggest smile on my face. I turned to my side biting my thumb nail, excited and nervous about the next day.

What will happen on the drive to Chicago and once we get to Northwestern?


	2. Chapter 2 FLplmtree95

_**Chapter 2 authored by FLplmtree95**_

**Thank you JP for such a fucktastic beginning to this story! Way to set the bar too high woman! LOL! And thanks to the girls who came up with this! Aloha, 5ct…. _everyone_ else, genius! Seriously! Hope this extension to the story does not disappoint! **

**Thank you EFFING for beta'ing everything I do and making sure I'm not making an ass of myself.**

**Check out robsterbation blog! They totally rock and it's very fun stuff over there! **

**Stephenie Meyers owns this shit, not me… bitter, party of one, right here. *points to self* **

* * *

**Chapter 2. Edward POV**

_I will not have sex with the virgin, I will not have sex with the virgin, I will not have sex with the unbelievably hot, sexy, sweet smelling, soft, voluptuous, wonderful… _

"Hellooooo, Edward…. Are you in there?" Jasper was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, yeah, we ready?" I couldn't stop thinking about Bella's mouth, her perfect, erect nipples in between my teeth, her fucking wonderful smell as I inhaled her last night… but mostly, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was still a virgin.

That shit just is not what I expected.

I tried to make her understand that I still wanted her. Bad. I mean, I wanted her so bad I couldn't fucking see straight. However, I didn't know if, you know, if I was the right guy for Bella's… deflowering. I'd been with a lot of girls. She may want it to be something a little more… special. Ya know?

I stuffed the last of my clothes into my backpack and headed downstairs with Jasper.

Bella and Alice were hugging Jasper's parents goodbye, or, "Man" and "Woman" as they liked to call each other. Bella gave me an odd look and then headed out to the car with her bag. I wondered if she was already second guessing herself about kissing a man whore.

_Probably. Dumb ass. _

Carmen and Eli each gave me hugs goodbye and handed me a cooler full of good food to eat, so we could avoid the crappy seven-eleven type food we'd been munching on throughout our road trip. They had a twin cooler to hand to Jasper for his car too.

I left him there to say goodbye to his folks while I packed the car up and threw the cooler into the back seat. When I slid into the driver's side, Bella was there in the passenger's seat, biting her nails.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked over, like I'd just interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, fine."

Yeah, she was definitely having second thoughts. This was gonna be a long fucking drive.

I was staring idly out the front window when Jasper banged on the car's hood and yelled "Let's go! Time's a wastin!". I jumped and Bella laughed, and I was kind of glad she did, because it was getting really fucking awkward up in this joint.

I started the car up and we were off.

I kept trying to keep the conversation going for a while, asking her to pick some music, which turned into a conversation about our favorite bands, what concerts we'd been to, and I knew most of her's, because we'd gone together with Alice to several.

"I cannot fucking believe you like New Kids on The Block".

"Just that one song, Edward, I didn't say I liked _them_, I said I liked the fucking song, _Jesus_."

"If you like the song, ya like the band."

"Says who?"

"Says the law."

She laughed hard and loud. "The _Law_? What fucking law?"

"The fucking law that says you're not allowed to like boy bands where the boys are 40 year old men. That law."

She shook her head, giggling ferociously.

I smiled and breathed in deeply. At least we were fucking talking again. Maybe my charming personality would make up for the man whore-ness that is Edward Cullen.

Who the fuck was I kidding. Bella deserved better and I knew it.

_That doesn't mean I'm not gonna try though. _

Just then, she twisted around to the back to get something out of the cooler, and the way she was reaching caused her shirt to rise up in the back, giving me a perfect view of the red thong that she was wearing.

_Shit, hell and fuck me. _

I licked my lips as I leaned and glanced over to get an even better view, when she popped back into her seat and screamed "Holy shit Edward watch out!"

Panicked, I looked to see what she was yelling about and I had swerved into the other lane, and was about to hit a car.

I pulled the wheel back the other way, making the car spin out of control, and I hit the brakes with both feet. We slid over onto the soft shoulder and came to an abrupt halt, facing the wrong way and my hands were both on the wheel, held out directly in front of me.

Bella was holding on to the dashboard, eyes shut tight and breathing heavily.

I was in shock, I'm not gonna lie. I couldn't believe we'd just lived through that shit.

"Fuckin A." I said, catching my breath.

"What the fuck Edward?!" She finally yelled.

"Sorry… I …"

"Was trying to sneak a peek at my ass!? Jesus Christ! You almost got us killed!"

Shit, she saw me.

"Yeah, but on a positive note, you have one _really_ nice ass." Now that the drama was over, I could laugh at it. That's how I roll. Sue me.

She let out a nervous laugh and said "You're such a fucking perv." And slapped me on the arm.

By now, Jasper had pulled over in back of us and he was running to the car with Alice.

"Holy shit dude, are you guys okay? What the fuck happened?"

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Deer… jumped right the fuck in front of me, didn't you see it?" Bella creased her eyebrows.

"A deer." He said.

"Yeah, big fucker too."

"I didn't see any deer." Alice chimed.

Luckily Bella decided to back me up and not embarrass me, for reasons I did not understand, but was grateful for.

"Yeah, I totally saw it. Edward actually has really good reflexes; we'd have hit it if he hadn't been paying such good attention."

Alice and Jasper continued to give us looks of disbelief, but they left it alone finally and went back to their car.

"Thanks," I breathed. "You could have totally embarrassed me with that material though, why'd you pass that up?"

She shrugged, smirking. "I figure it might be good blackmail material sometime, you never know."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Blackmail huh?" She just looked out her window. But I could tell she was smiling.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, thank god.

We arrived at college, signed in and started making our way to the co-ed dormitory we were all going to be living in. I carried Bella's bag for her and Jasper somehow managed to handle his own bag and all of Alice's.

I shook my head and laughed. He had it bad.

Inside, we found that Jazz & I were bunking. _Yes!_ And Alice and Bella were in the same room with each other, but on a different floor than us. Bummer, but we could work around that small problem.

We dropped mine and Jazz's bags off first, since we came to our floor first, and then headed up to the girls' floor. At their door I heard a very familiar, very fucking annoying voice call out from down the hall.

"Bella? Sweet! We're on the same floor! Hey, Bella!" Mike Newton screamed from the opposite end of the hallway and was running toward us through the sea of freshmen.

"Keep moving, maybe he'll go away" I murmured, shuffling Bella into her dorm room.

Alice and Jasper quickly threw Alice's bags into the doorway and took off down the back stairway. We however, were not that fast.

He reached us just as we were about to close the door.

"Bella!"

"Hey, Mike, I didn't know you were going here." She answered him all unimpressed and kind of nervously to tell you the truth, she didn't like the idiot any more than I did. She was looking around the room, trying to enjoy her first moments of college life without being too rude to the idiot at our… I mean _her_ door.

He of course pushed his way into her room to look around also. Did he _not_ see me standing there?

"Wow, you guys got a huge room, ours sucks, and I'm with some dude I don't even know. How'd you and Alice get assigned together?"

She shrugged. "We requested it."

He laughed "You mean I could have requested you and gotten some action at least?"

"That's not fucking funny asshole." I blurted out. FINALLY he sees me.

"Oh, hey Cullen. Didn't see you standing there."

_Bullshit._

"Look Newton, Bella's had a long trip." I put my hand against his chest and started pushing him out the door into the hallway. "She needs some fucking peace and quiet, so why don't you run along now and get settled in with your bunk mate." I made the final push and shut the door, locking it.

I turned to Bella to see her standing there with her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Control freak, much?" She said.

"He's an ass, but if you want him to come back…" I started to open the door.

"No! No!" She grabbed my arm, and just her touching me like that made my dick twitch.

She stopped laughing.

So did I.

Fuck.

_Not good, danger Will Robinson, the virgin is getting horny. Abort Abort Abort!_

"I um… should probably get back to my room and un-pack." _Lame, Cullen._

"Oh, yeah… okay." She said, with a tinge of regret in her eyes. I'm an ass. I know this. But she's better off. Right?

God she's so beautiful, even when she's sad. I could just kiss that wrinkly above her eyes away, and… _settle down Cullen… just… step away from the virgin._

"Okay, well… hey we'll catch up later right? Big night! Classes start tomorrow!"

She twisted her mouth to one side and nodded, looking down at the floor.

Okay now I'm more than just an ass. I'm a dick.

"Hey." I took her chin in my hand and lifted her head so she was looking at me. Then I kissed her forehead.

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

She smiled a tiny smile and said "I'll see you later Edward." God, when she said my name like that. I'd like to hear her say my name while she's encompassing my dick with her hot… wet…

_Shit. I'm leaving, god…_

I walked down the still crowded hallway to the stairwell, passing Mike on the way. He gave me a smug look and watched till I was gone. God I hoped he hadn't gone back down to Bella's room. That was the last motherfucker she needed to deal with right now.

Back in my room, I started putting shit away, and since Jazz hadn't stuck around long enough to pick a side, I did it for him, and took the side that had the window.

I put away all the shit I'd brought and set up my laptop on the tiny desk the college had afforded us. Then I set up the wireless modem I'd brought from home.

_Score._

As soon as my internet connection was working, I heard the "ping" from my laptop, and looked to find an instant message waiting for me.

From Bella.

What the fuck, I just left her upstairs…

I sat down to read what it said.

**IMS2009**: You suck.

It was sitting there, blinking at me, waiting for a response. Well that's not very nice is it? "Okay, I'll bite, game on Bella."

**EAMC1990**: And why, pray tell, do I suck Isabella?

_I knew she fucking hated it when I called her that._

**IMS2009**: left me high and dry… what happened to last night?

_Shit. I should have known this was coming. She didn't want to talk about it upstairs. Probably feeling like I'd rejected her or some shit._

**EAMC1990**: last night rocked my socks off.

**IMS2009**: then what's the problem?

_I breathed in a deep breath before answering that._

**EAMC1990**: Bella… I'm a man whore… don't you think your first time should be with someone more… your speed?

_Nothing._

_Great. She was pissed._

_Now what?_

**EAMC1990**: Bella?

_Nothing._

I waited for her to respond, surely she wasn't _that_ pissed.

Then there was a knock at my door. I got up to answer it.

I hadn't even gotten the door open when Bella pushed her way in, knocking both of her hands into my chest with all her might, which was a lot for such a little person by the way.

"What the fuck, Edward?!" I'm good enough to want to fuck when I'm just any other girl but when you find out I'm a virgin from your big mouthed, pain in the ass sister I'm suddenly untouchable?"

Shit, she was a little more than pissed.

"Bella, I…"

"No, fuck that Edward." She was hurtling toward me again and I backed up, but tripped over Jasper's bag and fell onto my bed. Then Bella, who was so out of her mind at the moment that she didn't see the reason for my fall, also tripped over said bag, and fell right on top of me.

My hands went to her waist and she didn't wait for me to say anything else. She crashed her lips to mine, while her hands fisted into my hair. That shit hurt like hell, but it also felt fucking great.

She opened her mouth just a little and my tongue found hers. My hands moved from her waist, up her back and I rolled us so that I was hovering over her small frame while her legs wrapped around my hips and she grinded herself into my very erect, very noticeable hardened dick.

I slid my hand down her side, coming to rest on her thigh, my thumb rubbing the inside, barely grazing her crotch, and she sucked in a breath.

I pulled slightly back from our kiss momentarily, to look her in the eyes. She had fucking glorious eyes. Chocolate Brown, and perfect for getting lost in.

"Bella, I…"

"Edward, if you fucking say anything having to do with me being a virgin and you not wanting to spoil my innocence, I will smack the shit out of you." She took a breath and added "I mean, if this has nothing to do with that, and you've just decided… you're not interested, then I understand…"

I fucking love it when she babbles.

I smirked and kissed her again, cupping her jeans where I could feel how hot she was, massaging her right where I knew she would feel some pleasure, even through her thick ass jeans. I could only imagine how wet she must be right now.

"Mmmmmmm. Edward, can we shut the door?" She murmured as I kissed her neck and was about to get up when we heard someone clearing their throat at the doorway.

I spun my head to see who the fucking asshole was that was interrupting this excellent moment between Bella and I. It was a very tall, very bitchy looking blonde standing at the doorway, arching one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at me.

"Yeah?" I said, irritated as shit.

"I'm Rosalie Hale… Your floor monitor?" She said it like a question, I don't know if she thought I'd know what the fuck that meant or not, but it still pissed me off. Then she added for good measure "Step away from the girl. Dorm meeting in five. Be there." She taped a piece of paper on my door and was gone.

_What the fuck._

I jumped up off of the bed, adjusting my pants a bit, and snatched the piece of paper off of the door.

It gave us details about the meeting and a note written in orange highlighter that said "No fraternizing with members of the opposite sex after 10pm."

_Fuck._

Bella was sitting herself up and straightening her clothes. "I guess we better get going, she looks scary, I don't wanna piss her off our first night."

I grimaced, screw her. But Bella was probably right.

"Yeah, let's go."

Jasper and Alice were already there in the gathering area, saving us seats. I had to admit, taking everything in, this place was pretty cool. The couches were comfortable. Not any of that cheap shit you get from warehouse outlets; real leather, ranging in sizes from love seats to full out sectional sofas. Even the chairs looked like something I could fucking fall asleep in if I had to.

Apparently one of the freshman's parents had donated a bunch of shit to the dorm he was staying in. And the rest of us reaped the benefits.

The "law of the land" as Rosalie put it, was a list of ten do's and don'ts… mostly don'ts that were to be strictly followed in the dorm we were living in.

The one that stuck out in my mind most was number 1. The same one she'd written in orange highlighter on my meeting announcement.

That was going to pose a problem. But I could work around it.

By the time the meeting was over, we'd mingled with our floor monitors, had some munchies, and been introduced to some of the other people on our floors. There were five floors to our dorm, a floor monitor on each floor. Each floor monitor's room was strategically located right next to the stair ways.

I was already trying to calculate ways around those rooms without getting caught passed curfew.

It was almost, you guessed it, 10:00pm when people were disbursing. So Jasper and I said goodnight to the girls and watched them walk off.

Mike Newton caught up with Bella and started talking to her as they ascended the stairs. She looked back to me as they disappeared around the corner of the stairwell and mouthed "chat" as she air typed and I nodded that I understood.

"Well this situation sucks," Jasper said as we headed for our room.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking there's gotta be some ways around that curfew shit."

He laughed "Well if anyone's going to find a loophole of some sort, it's you Edward."

When we got to the room I sat at my desk and waited for Bella's instant message to pop up, but it never did. Jazz started anal retentively arranging his clothes in the closet and I picked up one of my pre-med books and started flipping through it while I lay on my bed, to get myself a little prepared for my first class tomorrow.

After 10 grueling minutes, she finally fucking pinged me. I heard the blip on the screen, threw my book down, and pulled my laptop to my knees.

**IMS2009**: Hey, you there? Sorry bout that.

**EAMC1990**: What's going on

**IMS2009**: Mike stuck around for a bit, he's so fucking nosy

**EAMC1990**: Ass… what'd he want

**IMS2009**: To know if you and I were "seeing each other"… lol

_Why was that funny?_

**EAMC1990**: Why's that funny?

**IMS2009**: well because it's not like you've even asked me out on an official date yet, wouldn't want to "deflower the virgin"

**EAMC1990**: You're forgetting the lake, and the tractor, and the horseback riding. ;)

**IMS2009**: nice try Edward.

I hesitated, and bit my nail. Of course I wanted to ask Bella out on an official date, date. And she was right. I was being such an idiot about all of this. I liked her, it was simple, I should just follow my gut. Which, by the way, was whispering perverted shit to my dick because it was growing hard just fucking thinking about her again.

**IMS2009**: Hello? Jesus Edward, don't have a cow, I'm just giving you a hard time.

**EAMC1990**: Bella.

**IMS2009**: … yeah?

**EAMC1990**: Would you like to go out with me?

**IMS2009**: Edward, seriously, don't feel obligated

**EAMC1990**: Bella

**IMS2009**: What?

**EAMC1990**: Shut up.

**IMS2009**: fuck you Edward

**EAMC1990**: Do you want to go out… or not?

**IMS2009**: NO

_Jesus H. Christ what was her fucking problem?!_

**EAMC1990**: Please?

_Nothing._

**EAMC1990: **Bella, I'd hate to get suspended on our first night here, so don't make me come up there.

_Still nothing._

**EAMC1990: **BELLA! You're fucking killing me here.

_After a few more agonizing minutes… finally she responded._

**IMS2009**: Fine.

**EAMC1990: **Really? Sweet! I'll pick you up tomorrow after class.

**IMS2009**: Where are we going?

**EAMC1990: **It's a surprise. I'll see you at 5

**IMS2009**: OK

**EAMC1990: **hey… good luck tomorrow!

**IMS2009**: you too Edward. ;)

**EAMC1990: **night Bella.

**IMS2009**: night.

I logged off before she could change her mind on me, and lay in bed the rest of the night, thinking about where I'd be taking Bella tomorrow, and how ridiculously happy I was at that moment in time. I'd have to get a hold of Em on his cell phone and ask him for some cool ideas.

I was taking Bella Swan out for our first actual date in less than twenty-four hours.

And I was nervous as fuck.

My feet were tapping nervously on the bed, and I was drumming on my knees while I lay there thinking this all through.

"Dude." Jasper said, interrupting my thoughts. He was smirking at me.

"What?"

"You've got it bad." He was shaking his head and arranging his shoes in a very OCD kind of way on the floor next to his bed.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jazz?" I averted my eyes so I was staring at the ceiling.

He just giggled. "Night Edward."

_Dick._

The next day was fucking rough as hell. My pre-med classes were all one right after the other in the morning. I'd coordinated it that way, so I could get the hard stuff out of the way, before heading to golf after lunch.

I wasn't done with my last lesson until 4:35, which left me not a whole hell of a lot of time before picking Bella up at her room.

I took the fastest shower in the history of the universe and threw on my black jeans, with my grey pullover Northwestern sweatshirt I'd picked up at the bookstore earlier, and my Chuck Taylor's, because they fucking rock.

When I arrived at Bella's door, a huge dude was leaning up against the door jamb like he fucking belonged there, and I wasn't liking the way he seemed to be eying Bella up and down, who looked… fucking spectacular. She had her hair down which I always love, faded blue jeans, with that tight, perfect shade of blue sweater that I fucking adored all through high school, and yep, you guessed right, Chuck Taylors. The girl's got class.

She saw me and fucking lit up with a smile that would put the Mona Lisa to shame.

_Take that ass wipe._

"Edward! This is Felix, my floor monitor, Felix, Edward, Edward, Felix."

I didn't like him.

"Sup." I said, nodding slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." He said, with a smugness I really didn't like. _At all._

I tried to shake off the eerie feeling I got from the mammoth, and concentrated on my date with Bella. "So, ready to go?" I may have seemed a little over eager.

She raised her eyebrows and showed her teeth, sucking in a breath.

"Yeeeeeeah, about that."

Fuck, that didn't sound good.

Felix clapped me on the back, grabbing my shoulder and said "Hall meeting tonight Edward, they're mandatory, sorry, Bella's not gonna be able to play with you after all." He smiled and I swear to fucking god I wanted to punch him in the face. I almost think he made that shit up on purpose, so I couldn't take Bella out. But that would be ridiculous, right?

I know my face fell, but I tried to spin this around.

"Well, that's cool, I'll come get you after."

She grimaced. "Can't, I have a ton of homework already, there's no way I can go out and get it all done that late."

Felix looked a little too happy about that if you ask me.

I eyed him. "Do you fucking mind, dude?"

He laughed through his nose and said "sure thing kid." _Kid?_ "Bella, see you in a bit" and he fucking winked at her. _Winked!_

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." I said, watching Felix walk away. "I don't like that guy."

She pushed me in the arm. "Felix?" She laughed. "He's harmless."

"Doubtful." I said.

"Jealous much, Edward?" She scoffed.

"It's not jealousy, Bella, I just… get a bad vibe about that dude." She still wasn't taking anything I said too seriously.

I breathed in a nice deep cleansing breath and raised my hand to the side of her face. "You keep your tazer handy, right?" I thumbed her jaw.

She rolled her eyes. "Now you sound like my dad."

I pulled her into me and kissed her, my other hand slid around her waist and grabbed a hold of her tightly. Her lips parted to allow my tongue full access and I tilted her head to the side so I could taste her deeper.

I could kiss Bella forever. Seriously.

When I pulled away finally, she sighed a satisfied sigh, and said "I'll ping you when the meeting's out."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it." I smiled and started to leave, but not before checking down the hall toward where Felix had gone. He was standing by his door. Three down from Bella and Alice's room by the way.

Staring at us.

And fucking smiling.

No. I didn't like that guy at all.

* * *

**You're not getting a lemon out of me THAT easily! Perhaps if I hadn't already written a 5,000 word lemon somewhere else I'd have been up for it. LOL!**

**Hopefully what you did get was good enough. LOL! Seriously. I hope you liked it anyway.**

**I didn't attend a big college, so I have no idea what the terminology is for a dorm monitor… so don't hate.**

**Leave some love! Even if you hate me now. *Smiles innocently* **


	3. Chapter 3 RobsLoveDoc

_**Chapter 3 authored by Robs_Love_Doctor**_

**Thank you to FLplmtree95 for setting us off on our FanFic Fantasty Ride!**

**Very hard act to follow especially as I feel another cherry about to pop ! I am normally seen lurcking around the fanfic pages reviewing rather than writing this stuff. So please do not hate !**

**Thank you to Phoenix for being patient with me for stressing and to FLplmtree95 for reviewing my arse first. You guys are great.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just like twisting it into perverse little freak shows.**

…

**Chapter 3 Edward's POV**

I sat and I stared and I waited.

Nothing.

No ping from Bella.

What the fuck can she be doing in that dorm meeting? I mean it is just rules and shit. How long does it take to say no drink, no drugs, no sex? She said she would ping me as soon as she had finished. I was still waiting.

And who gets bloody homework on their first day? Which idiot teachers give homework? Perhaps I should have a look at him, just in case he is some old pervert.

I was really pissed.

I could be doing something far better now. Like kissing Bella….. Like slipping my hands slowly under her shirt and up her back. Reaching for her bra strap and with a quick flick of the wrist unfastening it and pushing it loose and then slowly, softly, bringing my hands round to the front… Taking her breasts into my hands and gently caressing, squeezing, fondling, hearing her moan my name…..but I was not. I was stuck in my room, waiting. Waiting for a bloody message.

But the very worst of it was Felix. Felix would be there in that meeting and I didn't like him. Not. One. Bit. There was something just off about him. Like those crazy people who stalk celebrities. I saw an article about a frizzy haired crazy fan who jumped out and attacked that actor Spunk Ranson. Really uncool. She probably has a regular 9 to 5 job and is relatively normal at work but behind closed doors….psycho! I was convinced that Felix was one of them and he was after my girl.

I jumped up from in front of the computer and paced some more around the room. Jasper eyed me anxiously.

"Fuck, Edward, relax will you?"

"I am relaxed, dick"

"Why are you so worked up about this Felix guy?"

"Cos I don't like him that's why"

"He is the floor monitor, he can't be all that bad"

"Yeah, whatever"

Jasper was sat on his bed with his iPod. He and Alice were going out after Alice had finished in the meeting, have an explore of the campus. Didn't think they would make it round the whole campus.

Lucky bastard.

I did a few more circuits of the room than sat back down. Get a grip Cullen you're over reacting. I pulled out my physiology book and tried to do some reading, checking the computer screen every three sentences. Still no message.

Just then the study door burst open. "Now what?" I almost shouted.

I spun round to face the door just as a huge bear shaped creature came flying at me knocking me off the chair, onto the bed and with my head in a head lock and he was rubbing his knuckles on the top of my head. Bastard, it hurt.

"Hey bro, can not believe you are actually studying!"

I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I could manage. He just fell about laughing as he loosened his grip.

"Stop tickling me Eddie you pussy, only girls fight like that"

I pulled myself up off the bed as he let go and straightened out my clothes. I didn't bother with the hair, lost cause anyway. "Hello Emmett, how the hell did you get in here past the security?"

"Aahh, we have ways" at which point he went over to shake Jasper's hand "Nice to see you again J, been a while"

Jasper at this point had taken his iPod off and was enjoying himself watching the show. While Emmett still had hold of Jaspers hand I added. "Jasper here has a date later with Alice"

"Does he really?" he squeezed Jaspers hand "well I sure they will have a very nice time" he eventually let go and Jasper tried not to show the pain in his hand but Emmett was a strong as a bear not just shaped like one.

"So what is the plan for tonight bro?" Emmett asked as he turned back towards me.

"Nothing much, just studying I guess" I was really hoping I would be doing a lot more than studying but some Felix guy had messed up my whole evening. Otherwise I could be doing something entirely more interesting….with Bella….

"No way bro, come out and play!" at this point he sprang at me again but I was too quick and dodged out the way. He landed on my bed. Unfortunately, I did not see him come at me again from behind and he hit me square in the back. I was pushed forward and I landed on top of Jasper.

"For fuck sake Emmett, can't you get the shit out of your system at training" I said trying to get the breath back in me.

"But you are more fun!" he giggled.

"Easy fucking target more like" I was already too worked up for this shit.

At which point Jasper piped up.

"Will you two gay boys just get the hell off me!"

"Now that is a good idea"

That was a female voice.

And it came from the door.

We all strained our heads from the tangled mess of limbs we were in and looked towards the door.

Rosalie.

Shit.

"Cullen, second time we have met and second time you are getting yourself in trouble. Who is your new…friend?"

We all slowly untangled ourselves from the bed. I did not think it was possible but my night just got worse. My floor monitor just got another excuse to bust my balls. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath. Emmett who must have heard me, gave me the 'still a pussy look' while looking completely unruffled and taking in a big eye full of the bitch stood in the doorway. I could appreciate the attraction. Blonde. Big tits. Long legs. She did look fine in the tight red v-neck top, knee length tight black skirt with no tights and a killer pair of fuck me shoes. Great sex no doubt, but really not my type and especially with her attitude problem.

"Edward, bro, introduce us…..please"

Emmett was obviously in heaven and had found his angel. His eyes we nearly coming out of their sockets. He took a long look starting at her ankles, working up her legs, over her tits and straight into her eyes. Rosalie raised her eye brows at Emmett's stares. Before I could introduce them Rosalie spoke again.

"Hold on…brother….that must make you Emmett Cullen….last years NCAA Wrestling Champion…"

Emmett smiled from ear to ear.

"Ah babe, you are a fan. I am flattered"

At this point Rosalie, might have actually blushed and shifted slightly in her position stood by the door. Oh God. Emmett obviously saw the 'I am a bitch' mask slip slightly as well and made his move. If this ended badly I am going to get lots of pain from both sides. "Em, I do not think…." I whispered but I was too late.

Emmett walked slowly towards Rosalie.

I could not move, just merely watch the scene unfold before my eyes.

Rosalie held up her hand. "Don't you come near me you…." Rosalie started backing away. Emmett continued walking towards her with a massive grin on his face. I wanted to look away but I could not. Jasper got up off his bed to get a better view. Rosalie backed into the wall opposite the doorway and just before she turned and sprinted down the hall….I think…I think….. she might have actually smiled….

As she ran off Emmett shouted "GAME ON" and sprinted after her, disappearing out of the door.

Me and Jasper turned and looked at each other at the same time and then back towards the doorway. There was a short silence followed by a muffled thud from the hall and then Rosalie saying "why you….." before silence once again. We waited. Silence. After what seemed like an eternity Jasper spoke.

"Go look then"

"No way man, you fucking look." Whatever was out there was bad news and I didn't want to know…..but the suspense was killing me…With unspoken words we both nodded heads and agreed to look together.

We slowly crept forward constantly listening for any clue that would tell us what was out there. I eventually reached the door and stuck my head round the corner. I saw the scene before Jasper and it didn't look real. I felt I wanted to squeeze my eyes tight shut and rub them like Cinderella, just to make sure what I could see was real. When Jasper saw Emmett and Rosalie he immediately strode confidently into the hall with his arms folded stating "Fuckin A man."

Emmett and Rosalie's faces was stuck together, they were practically eating each others face off. Emmett had her picked up and pinned against the wall of the hall. Rosalies long legs were wrapped around his arse, tightly, her skirt hitched up so you could see her knickers. While her hands were busily trying to get under his shirt onto his bare chest. It was like watching a bloody porno…..in the dorm hall. I looked at Jasper who was grinning enjoying the show. My conclusion was still the same this could still end badly…..however…Jasper suddenly looked at me and we both said together.

"Loophole"

This was our ticket to visiting the girl's one floor away.

Just then we heard some stirring behind us. We both turned around to see a series of heads all poking out from the study doors watching Emmett and Rosalie make out in the corridor. At this point, I could not help a grin spreading out over my face. When we both turned back we were being watched.

They had stopped trying to suffocate each other and were watching us, watching them. After a few seconds Rosalie climbed down, pulled her skirt down and grabbed Emmett's hand. She then dragged – a very happy Emmett - off to her room slamming her door behind them. At which point Jasper and I fell about laughing in the hallway, followed by several boys jeering behind us.. It was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen.

Once I had regained control I turned to Jasper and said "quick, lets make a run for it to the girls" We locked the study and ran down the corridor.

**...**

**Bella's POV**

Alice and me stood at the back of the rec room waiting for Felix to arrive. The room was full of all the other students. Some of them looked really fresh faced. I think this was going to be a shock for some people in here. Going into the big wide world without Mummy and Daddy holding their hands. As my eyes scanned the room I saw Mike 'pain in the ass' Newton waving and gesturing to a seat he had saved for me. I do not think so I thought to myself. I raised my hand apologetically and stayed where I was.

Alice was bored already, she was fidgeting. "Can I go yet? I have a date with Jasper"

I sighed "It hasn't even started yet Alice"

"We are going for a walk. Not too far hopefully cos I want to…" just then Felix walked into the room.

He had these tight jeans on that sucked up to his firm bum and a black plain t-shirt that showed just…everything. Yum. Alice nudged me. "Mmm?"

"Edward?" oh yeah Edward, I remembered. Quick run away from the scary virgin Edward. I was really pissed about the date cancellation but I was hoping I could bring him round. Although it wouldn't be too bad if he suffered a while longer. And if it meant I got to admire Felix, all the better.

Felix walked round so he was stood at the front, then he looked straight at me and caught me staring at his toned body. I quickly turned my head and blushed. Shit.

I heard Felix clear his throat and start talking.

"Right guys I won't keep you long. I just need to tell you the rules of this place. First of no alcohol…" blah blah blah how can anyone listen to him talk when whenever he moves his arms his pecks twitch? He was so confident in standing there talking. Shit. What I am doing? I have Edward. Yeah pussy tease Edward who has not got the balls to put his cock where is mouth is. Shit, Edwards cock. A sudden image jumped into my head of Edward running butt naked to towards the lake at Jasper's folks' place. I shifted slightly where I stood, remembering the lake …..and Edward…... being in the water….

"….right guys, the lecture is over. My door is down the hall and if any of you girls…" cue girls giggling "…and boys have any troubles my door is always open"

Alice turned to me. "I don't know why they bother with rules no one ever listens" I was truly shocked.

"Alice, he definitely said no alcohol….. I did hear that bit and I am sure that….." Alice just gave me the look.

"Oh grow up Bella"

"Well hello ladies" Mike said has he slithered over. "Got anything exciting planned now? Any parties?" we both looked at him blankly. "No? Well I know that….." just then Felix appeared behind him.

"Mike isn't it? Yes Mike Newton. Did I hear you mention something about a party?"

"Erm, no not me…." And he quickly disappeared. Thank goodness.

"Thanks Felix" I was very grateful he was gone.

"Anytime. Bella, I hear you are doing journalism?" Wow, someone had been doing their research. I nodded my head.

"Well, that is how I started out and I have some notes and books you can borrow if you like?" he smiled at me and his eyes lit up. I smiled back.

"Bloody hell that would be great Felix!" Shit, this would really help me get ahead and give me some free time, so I can see Edward again….and his cock….

"OK, great. You want to come pick them up now? I can just grab my bags and we can go to my room and get them?"

"Brill" I said and he turned and went to get his stuff.

Alice grabbed my arm as I turned away. "What are you doing Bella?"

"Getting some help with studying, what do you think?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. If I get help with studying I can have some free time and see Edward. Christ, Alice. Who do you take me for?" I was getting angry.

"OK. But just be careful, OK? It is not just you I am worried about. He gives me the willies."

"Not you as well. Felix is fine. He is the floor monitor for Christ sake"

"OK. OK. Just be careful" Her face then changed from worry to joy. "Right going to go and get changed and see Jasper. Catch you later." Alice bounded off out the room and down the Hall, happily going to see her boyfriend. I took a deep breath and sighed.

Felix arrived back with his tight arse and we set off for his room. The floor monitors room was massive. "Wow, nice perk of the job, Felix" and it was all his, just one bed.

"Yeah I know. Cool, eh?" he has a lovely warm smile. "Right I think the notes are under my bed. Hold on a sec." He got on his hands and knees and started looking under the bed. While I tried to drag my eyes off his arse it was then I noticed the Volturi poster hanging above his bed. "Oh my god you like The Volturi? They just effing rock!"

He shouted out from under the bed. "Yes I saw them in concert last year. It was brutal. Ha hah! Found them" and he started to crawl out from under the bed. It was then I noticed the video camera case he had moved out from under the bed to get the notes. "What is the video camera for?" I asked.

"Oh god, now I am going to be embarrassed"

I giggled. "I doubt that. What is it for?"

He put the notes on the bed and carefully pushed the camera back under the bed. "Well, its sort of a hobby" I was surprised but my curiosity had been piqued.

"What do you film?"

"Oh erm. …..wildlife mostly"

"No way wildlife filmmaker. Who would have thought it" Big Felix and wildlife?

"Yeah. Yeah. No taking the piss, OK?"

"NO. I wasn't…. I think it's nice" I could feel the awkwardness start to build in the air. Felix opened up his desk drawer and brought out a bottle of Patron.

"So how about a drink to celebrate the start of the semester?"

"But I though you said that…."

"Ah come on Bella. I am the floor monitor. Get real. Just cos you lot are suppose to drink doesn't mean I can't" I smiled and nodded. Just one for the road. Help the brains cells start to function for the mountain of homework I had to do. He turned and started looking for two glasses. While he did that I picked up the notes off the bed and started flicking through the pages. Perfect. This was really going to help. Felix saw me and gestured towards the book shelf. "You can also take that big blue book right on the top shelf. Just bring it back when you have what you need out of it" I walked towards the shelf but I could only just reach. I slowly worked the book free with my fingers. I just managed to get it free but I fetched half the contents of the shelf down with it, which fell over me and on to the floor. "Shit, I am so sorry" Clumsy Bella strikes again. I set about picking the books up.

While Bella was distracted Felix prepared the drinks.

She did not see him find the glasses.

She did not see him open the bottle and pour the drinks.

She did not see him add white powder to the glass he handed Bella.

"Thanks Felix. For the drink and the notes. I really appreciate it." He was being so nice. Edward is just so jealous. With Felix on my side I might get to have Edward in my room abit longer. Felix grinned at me.

"That's OK. Anyway, here's to filming wildlife" I giggled and raised the glass to my lips.

Just then the study door burst open and Mike Newton came strolling through.

"Hey Felix, did you know that Patty in Room 4 has vodka hidden in a 7up bottle?...Ah shit sorry Bella did not see you there"

The door had hit me right in the back, spilling my drink down my shirt, without me touching a drop. Bastard. I stood in the doorway, my back was throbbing and I was soaked, covered in Patron.

...

**Edward's POV**

Jasper and I checked the rec room and it was empty so we knocked on their study door. Alice answered in just a pair of jeans and a bra.

"Christ sis. Put em away !" Alice with her tits out again.

"Oh I don't know. Looks fine to me" Jasper snaked his arms around her waist and walked her backwards into the room. An empty room. No Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I turned to Alice who was now entwined around Jasper. "Alice ! Where's Bella?"

"Oh she went with Felix to his room" and she continued with Jasper.

"What the fuck ! Are you serious?" Please tell me you are joking. Please. Please.

"Yeah. She went to pick some notes or something" I was furious. Just breathe Cullen. Breathe. Going to be just fine. Just fine. I walked out the study and into the hall. Just in time to see Mike fucking Newton fondling Bella tits. I raced down the hall, picked him up by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Newton?"

"Put him down Edward, it was an accident." Bella seemed perfectly calm

"Accident he was touching your…your shirt" I squeezed a bit harder.

"Edward he can not breathe. Put him down." Just then Felix came out of the room and touched my arm gently. Asking me to put him down. I let go and he fell to the floor. Felix handed her a towel and she started rubbing her chest. I was confused.

"What you doing?" Bella stopped rubbing herself down and looked straight at me.

"Well if you stopped to check you would find out the Mike ran into me and a drink got spilled on my shirt. He was trying to dry me off" I mumbled under my breath. Dickhead should not be touching you at all.

"Oh"

"Yes 'Oh' Edward" Bella did not look happy. Crap, I am in trouble. Again.

Felix has stood there grinning "All well, no harm done, eh!" and he slapped me straight between the shoulder blades. By this point Mike had stood up and was rubbing his throat.

I grabbed Bella's hand and started walking down the hall, but she wrestled free and went inside Felix's room. She came out shortly after with an armful of notes and books. "For my course" I just smiled, through gritted teeth.

I familiar voice called down the hall. "Hey Bells !"

"Em !" Bella handed me her notes and ran down the hall to give him a hug. This was more than I was bloody getting. I noticed Rose was beside him.

"Well look what the fucking cat dragged in" Rose said with venom while staring at Felix. "And which dim wit made you a floor monitor?"

"The same idiot as you, bitch!" At which point Emmett put Bella down and straightened up. It was a pretty close size match but Emmett just beat him in height and girth. "Watch. Your. Language. Arsehole" Felix just harrumphed. Rose then lifted her finger and pointed at Felix. "I am going to be watching you Felix"

"Fuck you Rose" Felix then turned, walked back into his room and shut the door.

"Right Edward you have 30 minutes until 10pm. Then I am going to come back and drag your balls back to your room. With or without you attached" Emmett just shrugged and he and Rose walked hand in hand back down the hall.

I carried the notes Bella had got back to her room. Jasper and Alice who had been watching events from down the hall said their goodbyes and skipped off on their date. It was just me and Bella in her room. Alone. Finally. I put my arms around Bella's waist and went in for a kiss but she pulled back and pushed me away. "What?"

"What? You almost killed Mike Newton!" She was angry. Why was she angry?

"Yeah. He was touching you."

"Get a grip Edward" She was still pissed at me. Great.

"Listen all, I saw was Mike touching your tits…and that is my job" I put on my best crooked smile and slowly walked towards Bella. In slid my hands onto her arse and pulled her towards me. "Oh god Edward" Bella moaned as my mouth closed around hers. I pulled back suddenly. "Is that Patron I can smell? Whose drink was that Bella?"

"Oh. Mine" I let go.

"So you were in Felix's room with Mike and Felix and a bottle of patron?

"No. I was in Felix's room with Felix and a bottle of Patron."

"Jesus fucking Christ Bella are you naïve or what?"

"Well fuck you Edward I was getting notes to help me study so I could have more free time to see you…and he offered me a drink"

"Really and what was he getting in return?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it"

Great mouth Cullen. Just great.

"Nothing? Like hell nothing. I was getting some notes, not fucking him"

"Bella….."

"Anyway. I thought that is what you wanted? If I did that I would no longer be a virgin, right?"

"Christ, Bella not with him"

"Then who Edward?"

I kept my big mouth shut. I knew she had me.

"So you do not want to sleep with a virgin but I can't go shagging anyone else? Is that right?"

"Listen….Bella…..I…."

"No you listen Edward. I am going to have a shower and then I am going to look at my new notes, that Felix kindly gave me, so that I can finish my homework early, and have some free time tomorrow. You should think about what you want Edward…. In your own room. Go."

_Fuck. Fuckety Fuck Fuck._

_Fuck._

….

**Ok. There it is. Hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

***Passing the first every chain fanfic baton on the Phoenix***


	4. Chapter 4 PhoenixMP3

_**Chapter 4 is authored by PheonixMP3**_

**AN: To Aloha for her dedication, patience and organizational skills. To the NMTwiGirls who came before me - You Rock chicks! I hope to do justice to the story.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe but I own my dreams *wink***

**The characters and story lines in this FanFic are purely fictional. Any  
similarities with real life people and events is totally coincidental.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I watch her get into the bathroom, undoing her clothes. _I_ should be doing that. The smell of Patron still lingering in my nostrils…

Figures, the rules don't apply to floor monitors. At this very moment my bro is probably getting laid in Rosalie's room and Felix was offering Patron to my girlfriend, how can he afford that expensive shit anyway?

Never thought I would say this but this gig sucks! Sucks real bad!

I better get out of here before I piss her off even more… she's beautiful when she's angry though. As usual my trousers feel tight when I think about her. I have to fix this... she's _my_ girl!

Back in my room, I lie on the bed with my iPod, thinking of ways to make it up to her, preferably away from this place, away from all the interruptions, and restrictions this place imposes.

Chicago is a big place and there has to be something we can do together. Frustrated, I start pacing the room, only one thing to do for it - Google. I do a little research on tourist websites and come across Lincoln Park, about half an hour away from campus, heading south on North Lake Shore Drive. I could drive us to North Pond, behind Diversey Harbour, find a secluded spot and spend sometime alone with my Bella.

Excited by my discovery I send a message to Bella.

**EAMC1990: **Meet me by the car tomorrow at 5 straight after class. Wear comfy clothes.

**IMS2009: **Why?

**EAMC1990: **It's a surprise.

**IMS2009: **Edward…

**EAMC1990:** Bella…. Please.

_Silence! Minutes go by without a sign from Bella, my foot taps nervously on the floor. I can just picture her having an internal debate about this. Biting hard on her bottom lip, thinking. I love that lip. I should be biting that lip... kissing her face... touching her... my dick twitches... ping... fuck! _

**IMS2009: **Ok.

**EAMC1990: **Thank you.

**IMS2009: **Good night, Edward.

**EAMC1990: **Goodnight, Bella.

I switch off the laptop and head for the shower, another cold one tonight….I don't hear Jasper come back that night, thank fuck for small mercies. I really couldn't cope with his smug, self satisfied smile after shagging my sis. Ew!

Lincoln Street dorms are about 15 minutes away from medical school, about 25 minutes for Bella to get to Medill for her journalism class. The gym and aquatics centres, together with parking, however, are right next door to our digs. Fucking A!

The days drag on, with core classes and specific to majors, all of us have the same English class. After saying goodbye at breakfast we find ourselves in English before lunch then head to the canteen. For lunch we take turns trying different cafes and restaurants within campus.

After golf practice I grab the car and head out of campus to do some shopping for our trip. I still have Jasper's cooler in the car and I thought an early picnic dinner would be nice. I get back to the parking lot just in time to see Bella walking towards the spot the car used to be in.

I drive up to her and open the passenger door. "Get in." I'm pleased to see she has come straight form class like I asked her to. She's wearing a tightly fitted dark blue shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, chucks and a fleece tied around her waist. That colour blue really suits her creamy complexion…. I groan internally as I watch her get in the car. Jasper is right, I've got it bad if I start talking about skin complexion….

The drive to Lincoln park is uneventful as we chat about the day's lectures, the music on the radio and admire the panoramic view of Route 41 running parallel to the shore of Lake Michigan. She asks a couple of times where we are headed but I just shrug and tell her it's a surprise. She gives up after a couple of attempts and sits quietly, taking in the view. The sunlight catches her hair now and then, highlighting the red tones that I'd never noticed before. She is so beautiful. My dick twitches appreciatively and I have to shift on the seat to get in a more comfortable position. She has no idea the effect she has on me.

How am I going to keep my hands and the rest of me in check when all I do all day is think about fucking her in any which way possible? I whimper low, maybe this was not a good idea….

"Edward is something wrong?" she asks.

"No, no nothing wrong." Too late now to turn back.

"We're here," I tell her a couple of minutes later. I park the car and get out to open her door. I reach her side just as she's about to open it for herself. She looks at me curiously. She better get used to being treated like a lady because I'm not screwing this up.

"Edward? Where are we going?"

"North Pond."

She looks at me questioningly and I cup her face in my hands, kissing her lips softly, keeping the rest of my body away from her, for her own safety…. I pull away from her saying, "We missed our first date, so I thought I would take you to the park for a picnic, to spend sometime alone with you. It seems we never get to do that on campus."

She smiles and blushes and I grin back at her, kissing her forehead. I grab the cooler and the blanket out of the boot and, taking her hand, lead her towards North Pond. We find a really pretty spot by the pond shore, trees behind us, water ahead of us, and benches far enough away from us not to be disturbed by anyone else.

We sit with the food between us, a little awkwardly. Now that we are alone together I'm not sure how to proceed. I didn't plan anything beyond taking her away from campus so that I could be with her without interruptions. I'm still convinced I am not a suitable candidate for her first time, but I'll be damned if I let Mike or Felix touch her.

We eat watching people row on the pond, dog walkers and couples stroll past us, commenting on this and that, passing food to each other. I realize I'm staring at her when I see her swallow hard looking at me. The tension is palpable. I notice a ketchup splodge on her chin. Without even thinking about it, I get on all fours and close the distance between us, pushing aside the food, licking her chin almost in the same movement.

She leans into me and I circle her waist with my left arm sitting on my heals and pulling her to sit astride me, my right hand pushing her ass into my throbbing crotch, a voice in my head says stop but I'm not thinking with my head and she's so soft and warm and eager …. I pull her into me even more, her hands mesh in my hair at the back of my head pulling it back. I love it when she does that, my lips open and a growl escapes from my throat. She whimpers as her tongue pushes into my mouth. Fuck me!

---------

**Bella POV**

I have to hand it to Edward, the setting for our first date is beautiful. Who knew he was a romantic? We eat and chat a little awkwardly, I'm dying to feel his hands and lips on my body, just thinking about it makes me tingle, heat spreading from my face to my feet. I'm munching on some chicken when I notice Edward staring at me intently.

I swallow hard watching him move towards me, the sun is setting behind the trees across the pond, rays are cutting through the branches reflecting on the water. His messy, just-had-sex hair, looks like a lion's mane. He is glorious! The most beautiful man I have ever seen, his green, sparkling eyes fixed on … my mouth? Oh heck I bite my bottom lip involuntarily, he moves like a mountain lion, not that I've ever seen one up close and personal, but I think that's how it would move when stalking its pray.... languid, fluid, sexy… oookay I'm officially babbling in my head. He reaches for me, pulling me to sit astride him, licking my chin in the same movement.

My legs cross behind his back as my hands tangle themselves into his sexy hair pulling his head back to give me better access to his mouth. I can feel his hard on and I whimper. Jeeez, I feel a warm liquid sensation pooling between my legs. My hips thrust towards his of their own accord. His right hand leaves my backside and comes to my chest undoing the buttons of my shirt, down to my navel. He runs his hand on the exposed skin, I throw my head back, a deep sigh escaping my lips. His hand grab my hips digging his fingers into my ass, roughly pulling me hard onto his straining erection. And we both moan.

His nose skims down my throat from chin to sternum. On the way the tip of his tongue darts out leaving a wet trail, his teeth graze my skin, driving me crazy. His mouth reaches the dip between my breasts. The tip of his tongue moves more frenzied, he bites harder, sucking the exposed flesh hard, leaving little marks on them. I whimper, "uhngh."

His hands cup my breast over my bra, in the haze I notice how they seem to fit perfectly in his hands. His thumbs caressing my nipples through the fabric, until they stand out. I'm now moaning louder, my hands running on his shoulders, back and into the back of his jeans try to get closer if at all possible. My back arches towards him, my breasts closer to his mouth.

He groans as I buck my hips over his erection. His right hand caresses my collarbone, sliding under the bra to touch my right breast, covering it totally with his hand, squeezing gently, pinching my nipple until I'm panting. He flicks his left wrist on my back and the bra goes slack, he pushes it off my breast exposing them, the cold air creates goose bumps on my skin. His mouth covers my breast growling, sucking my nipple hard, lightly biting all around it.

"Uhngh, please Edward." My left hand goes between my legs, as my right one pulls his head closer to my chest. He kisses me, slow and deep, while his hands undo the button and zip of my jeans.

He hooks his fingers inside my panties his knuckles brush against my wet pussy up and down a couple of times, my stomach muscles contract and I moan. He slips one finger inside me, stroking my clit with his thumb, my head falls backward, "hah…"

"Would you look at that, disgraceful! How the youth of today behaves, no shame!"

"What the fuck?" Edward exclaims and we both freeze, our eyes turning in the direction the voice came. A group of elderly ladies is walking towards the water, passing to my left, a few yards away from us. I hug Edward tighter hiding my naked chest into his. His head is resting on my left shoulder, watching the elderly group, no doubt. He is shaking.

"Gladys, dear, are you trying to make us believe that you've never gotten some grass stains on your bony ass when you were their age? Try to pull that innocent card with George at the home, it won't work with me. I'm no fool."

Sharp intake of breath from Gladys, who's gone puce hyperventilating, as the other ladies in the group burst into laughter. "He he he, Barbara, don't tell me. You used to come to the park during the war and make out with a soldier…"

"Hush your mouth Jacqueline, I was barely a baby during the war," at which point everyone in the group laughs so hard they almost choke and have to pat each other on the back, as they keep walking along the shore.

"Well at least I didn't almost lose my fathers car, drowning it in the river because I was too distracted making out with a sailor in back seat to notice that the gear had shifted."

"Oww, why do y'all have to be so mean. You'll never let me forget it will ya? I should never have confided in you." The group moves too far for us to hear the rest. We are both chuckling quietly, when I realize Edward has done up both our clothes.

"Edward…" But the moment is gone, I can feel it. Damn those grumpy old women…cold shower for me tonight.

"We better get back to campus before curfew." He gently moves me back on the blanket and sets about collecting all the leftovers. When we have gathered all our stuff we make our way back to the car. We put the stuff in the boot and he walks me to the passenger seat.

Before he opens the door I fist my hands in his shirt and pull him towards me, leaving a trail of kisses all over his face as I say, "Thank you for a great first date,"

He steps towards me trapping me between the car and his body as he lowers his lips to mine, barely touching them he says, "One day…"

His hands run down my sides before he opens the door for me. I'm stunned as I sit in the car watching his eyebrows raise and his mouth turn into a wicked grin. He closes my door and moves to the driver side. The drive back to campus is quiet, we are both lost in our on thoughts about this afternoon. I'm trying to distract _me_ from touching myself to finish what he started.

We get back to campus and he walks me to my room, pinning me to the wall in full view of the whole floor as he kisses me goodnight. A female voice clears her voice before speaking. "Cullen, every time we meet you are in a compromising position," Rosalie says.

Edward, still locking eyes with me, replies, "Not dissimilar to the one you found yourself in the other day Rosalie."

He turns to me. "Good night Bella," he says, kissing me softly on the lips. Turning to go back to his room he shoots another dig at Rosalie, barely turning towards her room he says, "Night bro, see you later."

Rosalie goes puce as from her room a muffled voice says, "Night Edward"."

Before she sees me smile I enter my room closing the door, leaning against it. Damn it, everyone else seems to be having sex except me. I guess I have another appointment with a shower head tonight …..

----------

**Edward POV**

I get back into my room, slam the door with such force the frame shakes and throw myself on the bed. I can still taste her, she's so addictive. I've had my fair share of girls but, she keeps me going back for more! Even if we don't have sex, I wouldn't let her go. There are so many more things I want to do to her….

Damn it, she was so close earlier, if it wasn't for those grumpy bitches…. Of all the places they could have walked to the river from, they had to pass right by us. It's a god damn conspiracy, if you ask me. Everyone else seems to be having sex except Bella and me. I'm still not sure I am good enough for her but I can't let her go. She was so wet…and warm …and… I suddenly realize that, as I'm thinking about Bella, my right hand has reached my dick and is stroking and pressing down on it on top of my jeans.

Right, Cullen, get your ass in the shower before Jasper comes back and finds you jerking off in the middle of the room. That humiliation is something I can do without.

I get into the shower and relieve myself, thinking of my finger inside Bella this afternoon, wishing it was my dick. I finish showering and get ready for tomorrow.

In the next few days Bella and I meet almost everyday for lunch, grabbing something quick and eating it on the way to the closest hide out we can find where we spend almost a full hour making out, before collecting ourselves and heading to our separate classes. My resolve wavers with each passing day. I'm still not sure I am good enough for her, while she's behaving less and less like a virgin…and our luck is more and more absent, or present depending on the viewpoint.

Yesterday we met outside the boathouse by the lake, I bought us a couple of sandwiches which we ate quickly. Once inside the building I reached for her and was about to kiss her when she said, "Wait." She turned me to face the nearest wall pulled my long sleeve t-shirt over my head leaving my arms trapped in it and pushed me closer to the wall, until my forehead was leaning into it.

"Spread your legs a little more."

"Bella," I say as I try to look at her.

"Please, Edward do as I ask …. and don't look at me please." And I do because her voice is a little unsteady, she's nervous. I do because I'm curious to see what she wants to do, and because I am strangely turned on by the situation….because it's Bella.

Bella's body is flushed to mine her hands stroke my chest, paying particular attention to my nipples, as her mouth kisses a wet trail across my shoulders and down my spine. I hiss when her fingers pinch my nipples, her mouth reaches my trousers' waist band. She bites the top of my ass cheeks as her hands reach between my legs, holy shit!

"Fuck!" My hips buck towards the wall, her left hand gently cups my balls as the right one reaches around my right hip to touch my straining cock, she rubs it from the surface a couple of times, before undoing a few of my jeans buttons to insert her hand. A growl escapes my throat. She's about to insert her hand inside my boxer briefs, her mouth kissing and biting my lower back from hip to hip, her left hand gently squeezing my balls, when the main entrance door to the boat house opens.

She bites down hard on my cheek with a frightened screech, squeezing her hands involuntarily with my most prized positions still in them. I drop to my knees in part agony and part pleasure, I bite the inside of my mouth to stop me making any sound. Whoever it is they haven't seen us yet, but they will soon if we don't move. Still dazed, I put my top back on and walking stiffly, with Bella crouching behind me, we make our way out of one of the side doors, using the boats around us as cover.

We walk for a few minutes in silence, before I stop and cup her face in my hand looking her in the eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She blushes and closes her eyes but doesn't answer. I embrace her in a bear hug tucking her head under my chin, stroking her back. Jesus that was …. so fucking hot!

Suddenly I can feel her shaking, at first I am worried thinking she's crying but I hear her laugh, a real deep belly laugh, her whole body is rocking with it and the motion is doing something to mine. too. Oh fuck, why can't I think of something other then sex?

"What's so funny Bella?" I put her arms length and look at her face... she's laughing hard and she is so beautiful…and I wait for her to calm down, still watching her. She sits on the patch of grass we are standing on and I follow suit.

"Phew! What the hell is going on? It's coming at us from all directions. If it's not Alice, it's Rosalie or some other student, old ladies in a park …" She giggles and I kiss her right there in the middle of Northwestern campus. I kiss her because, if anything, I want her more than ever. She gets into the kiss and I have to break it off before I loose control. She pouts and keeps her hands locked around my neck. I move back, her body still flush to my hip.

"Bella, please. Bella you will be the death of me." I kiss her again quickly, grab our books and, holding her hand, make our way towards our afternoon classes. She smiles at me wickedly, damn it she knows what she does to me! I leave her at the entrance to her next class building as I go to golf practice.

Our encounters don't get any easier with the passing of time. Bella is right, they are coming at as from all directions. Bella's uncanny ability to push my limits of decency and respect for her, are dwarfed by the sheer number of people willing to step out of line to interrupt our make out sessions.

Like when she surprised me at golf practice, her classes had finished an hour earlier and she had obviously run home to change. As I found out once we got closer, she came walking slow and steady towards me as I was pulling my caddy to the next hole. From the outside she looked almost the same. Jeans, fitted shirt and chuck shoes. Except that both jeans and shirt were tight in all the right places. Alice approved-type clothing, I wondered briefly if Alice had helped Bella dress to come and see me… Bella moves closer to me, putting one arm around my waist and pressing against my side while we walk to my next hole. I am conscious of people watching us.

Once practice is over we walk slowly back towards the sport centre, the others have already gone ahead. I hug her tightly to my side as she looks at me, suddenly standing still, her body flushed to mine. Her eyes are so huge and liquid, I could just take a dive in them. I kiss her neck. She skims her nose on my jaw line until she gets to my neck where she bites me gently then sucks on it hard. I hiss sharply before picking her up, wrapping her legs around my hips while walking towards the first group of trees I see, leaving my caddy where we stopped.

She wraps herself tight around my body as I press her against the first tree I come across, pinning her there with my body, my hands move caressingly from her lower back to her tight little ass, which drives me insane on a daily basis, back up to her hipbone.

She wriggles into me, is she trying to drive me mad? The increased contact, the friction she has created, makes me growl as her breath hitches.

"Damn it, Bella. I'm not a saint, help me out here!"

"I've never asked you to be a saint, Edward, and I thought I was helping." She wriggles again and I lose it, I don't care that I am a man-whore and that she deserves so much better. She's here now and she's mine and I kiss her hard, almost angrily, my body crushing heavily into her. She's pulling me closer to her, hands in my hair messing it up even more, crushing herself into me. When I stop the kiss her face follows mine pulling away, biting, sucking and kissing my mouth frantically, I respond in kind. Then I hear a familiar chuckle behind us and after a heavy chuckle a voice that will forever hunt my waking nightmares: Emmett & Rosalie!

Oh for the love of all …. Now What?

"Little Cullen what is it with you? Every time I see you, you are in a compromising position. Put. The. Girl. Down! You are in a public place, do you want to get caught and thrown out in the first week? Is it a new record you are going for?"

Hiding her face in my chest Bella huffs before saying, "We wouldn't have to resort to public places, if people stopped sticking their nose where it don't belong."

I kiss her forehead and, taking her hand, move to retrieve my caddy with Rosalie and Emmett in tow. I take Bella back to her room before making my way back to mine. We will get together later for dinner. I ask Emmett, when we are alone in my room, how the hell did they manage to find us. Jasper! Emmett asked where I was just as Rosalie was approaching and when she heard, she took it upon herself to make my life a misery. According to Emmett, she's protecting the dorm's reputation. Yeah, right. Spiteful bitch. Emmett has got it bad!

Lets not mention the time that Jasper comes barging into Bella's room looking for Alice... well, now that I've said it, I'll continue the story… as I'm about to take off the last two remaining pieces of her clothing, mine being wrapped around my ankles, my dick poking at Bella's side. Just thinking about it makes me hard…. It was getting good, she was whimpering as I assaulted her lips with mine, alternating between licking her top lip and biting her bottom one. She was feeling me up damn it. It felt so good, my erection was almost painful. One hand was meshed in my hair.

What is it with chicks and hair? Spank Ransom has the same problem apparently all these chicks trying to put their hands through his. Ew, the only chick I want touching any part of me is my Bella.

I hitch her left leg on my hip and a growl escapes her throat, so hot. She leverages herself pushing on my shoulders, rubbing against me, I can almost feel the moisture between her legs. I'm about to suck on her breast, still encased in her pretty bra, my right hand hovering near her clit, fingers ready, when the door bursts open.

Bella screams as I jump off the bed ready to kill the intruder. Jasper shouts for Alice then looks at the scene

"Edward for the love of god put it away," he says, gesturing at my dick.

Bella sits on the bed and asks, "Jasper, do you ever knock?"

Jasper is looking everywhere but at Bella

"Er… ah … Yeah sure I do, I just assumed Alice would be here alone, sorry! Where is she?"

"She's gone to the 'Design In All It's Forms Through The Century' exhibition or something like it, with a couple of our classmates," replies Bella.

"Oh, ok I forgot I guess. Sorry for the interruption carry on!" he calls as he runs out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Forgot to lock the door," we say in unison and we fall back onto the bed laughing, sex forgotten for the time being. There you have it! Bella and I are unable to spend any alone time together, let alone have sex. At this rate we will both be celibate until we graduate.

---------

**Bella POV**

University life sucks!!!

I'm literally going through my stock of panties, sexually frustrated. Any time I think, I may have swayed him to my way of thinking, we are interrupted and I resort to cold showers….the shower head is fast becoming my best friend.

One positive note is the upcoming weekend away from campus. Six of us will spend a weekend, in the next couple of weeks I think, at Ravinia, north of Evanston on route 41. It's a park, a place where you can hear cool music concerts, and have a picnic.

Alice, in typical Alice fashion has wrangled a bunch of tickets for a cool concert and she managed to get accommodations, too, for the Saturday night, but she won't say how.

We are discussing this, in one of the campus cafés when she stops talking and nudges me with an elbow.

"Would you look at the talent that just walked in?"

"What talent? What are you talking about?"

The young man that has just walked in is not very tall, a couple of years older, second year student I'd say judging by the smile and the amount of people he knows. Dark brown hair all over the place, he looks quite lean and muscular from here. A really cheeky grin spread across his face. His skin is flawless, his face very expressive, always pouting and pulling faces at people.

Extremely attractive when he smiles, he has a very intense stare sometimes. I hope he hasn't seen me stare. I am with Edward, but I'm just noticing beauty where I see it, and Alice is doing exactly the same. Very casual style, a little grungy with thread bare tops and jeans, but spotless shoes. The thing that grabs you most of all, is his stare, his eyes are a deep blue colour, not as beautiful as Edward's green eyes but they have something. Alice and I stare for a bit, comment and then get back to talking about our weekend away and sleeping arrangements.

**----------**

**Demitri POV **

Another year, another influx of fresh blood, young, naïve beauties that I can make mine.

So easy to take it's almost a crime…….almost.

Their first time away from home, from friends and family, and everything they know. They are all looking for a kind and reassuring shoulder to lean on. I provide that and a lap to grind against shortly thereafter. Don't hate! I never trick anyone or pretend (well almost) to be something I'm not. I stick around for as long as it's appropriate….for me.

It could be a few hours for my comfort and pleasure to set you off on a fucktastic four years at university. Like uhm… I forgot her name. Statuesque beauty, her first day here I helped her take her luggage up to her dorm. She invited me in for a chat. One thing let to another and we christened her bed. I left soon after. I don't cuddle, I don't sleep over and I don't call back unless I specifically tell you that I will. Oh, and I go commando most of the time!

It could be a few days, when I need to coax you and convince you that my way is the best way, or when you have something that I want. Like the brunette I had met in a club during my first year. I heard a classmate say that she was boasting about a tongue trick she could do. I wanted her to do it to me, to teach me how to do it so I could do it to other girls. It took me three days. Three fucking fantastic days.

Or I can date you for a couple of weeks, if I really like you, if you turn me on and I want to get you out of my system. Or if you are inexperienced and I feel compelled to teach you a few tricks, make you more fuckable. Like in the case of the two brunettes I see sitting in this café.

Yes, I am a slapper, but a really charming, good looking and a fucktastic fuck of a slapper. Americans call me a manwhore! I don't agree with the name.... a whore gets paid, I don't and I always leave improvements, never illness. I'm very clean, safe and well protected.

I've been watching them for half an hour and I am pretty sure one is a virgin, the other seems to have some experience but not a great deal. Perfect for me, they are friends, a few days old in their university life. They are both very pretty in very different ways. The spike hairdo one is petite, full of energy and wicked. I think if I showed her a trick or two, she would love to perform them and make them fun.

Her friend with the beautiful, long weave of thick brown hair, is the opposite. She looks shy and insecure, a little bookworm. She would love to learn tricks and could probably turn into a pro, but it will take a while to get her out of her shell. Once out she will be great. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch.

I train my stare on both of them and, after a few moments 'Spikes' looks up at me and smiles wide. I unleash my winning smile and nod in her direction. She nudges 'Waves' who promptly blushes as soon as our eyes meet. Yep, virgin in more ways than one.

I get up and go to their table with my coffee and sandwich.

"Ladies, would you mind if I sit with you? There are a lot of people queuing and I feel bad taking a whole table by myself." I grin widely, look down then back up through my lashes.

"Sure," Spikes responds as Waves blushes. My, my she's pretty!

I sit.

"Thanks. I'm Demetri, by the way."

Spikes speaks again, "I'm Alice and this is Bella."

"Pleased to meet you both."

We chat about general stuff. I reassure them that it will get better in a few weeks, when they will know where they are going, where things are and how they work. In the meantime, they should just enjoy 'Rush' week and the rest would come. I explain to them about Rush week.

The first couple of weeks of college are 'Rush' week. Everyone checks out all the fraternities and sororities and then they pledge to a club. The fraternity or sorority then has the new recruit do all sorts of crazy things, then it decides if you can join their club. It's who you know and how much money you have mostly. Apparently it looks good on personal resumes since they do charity work, etc. The reason I joined was the for huge parties, the alcohol and the opportunity to get my hands on lots and lots of willing girls.

I invite them to our frat-house party, promise to look after them, even tell them to bring their friends and boyfriends. I am a little surprised when they say they will ask their boyfriends. No matter, I'm not worried. That has never stopped me before.

**

* * *

**

If you hate it - Say It!

**  
If you love it - Say It. Out Loud!**

**  
Review Review Review**

**  
Over to you Effing xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Effing

**Okay, MamaTwifan79-Effing here, or as others may know me. ItsRobert_Effing_Pattinson. Alright, here is my lame attempt at FF writing. **

**Thanks to FL95 for beta-ing my sorry excuse of a chapter. And also, thanks to J, and Nicnixs for giving me some encouragement and ideas. Love you bitches!**

**Hope you like it, if you don't, you can blow me because it is my first attempt at this shit, so give me a break. *innocent smile***

**Love, hugs, kisses and ass-grabs to all my Twitter and bitches! Love you all! **

**Alright, enough rambling….Read on, people.**

**** BELLA ****

Alice and I left the café after speaking with Demitri. He was cute, definitely easy on the eyes. But it seems that he was all too aware of this; given the fact that he seemed to look at his reflection in every shiny surface he encountered pretty much confirmed those suspicions. He was also a player. I may come from the podunk town of Forks, but Jesus, I wasn't stupid. Also, being friends with Edward all those years pretty much has me aware of any moves one can make. I witnessed his smooth talking more times than I care to admit, Christ, he even did it with crotch-rot Tanya.

Demitri, though given his flaws, seemed like a nice enough guy; I think that we could be friends. As long as he kept his "charm" away from me. And by "charm", I mean his dick which probably had several near-death experiences with several diseases.

"So, what do you think about the frat party?" Alice interrupted my inner dialogue.

Oh, yes, the frat party Demitri had invited us to. We agreed to go, but Alice and I made it perfectly clear that we would be bringing our boyfriends. His glorious blue eyes dimmed a bit at the "boyfriend" revelation. But, seems that is not enough deter him for long, he quickly recovered and said he loved the idea.

"I think it sounds fun. This year is going to be hell, I think. So, we deserve to have a chance to unwind a bit," I said.

I smiled inwardly at the thought of Edward and me going to a party, drinking. Edward drunk, he gets "grabby" when he gets drunk. And I will have to be sure to put my body in the way of his grabby hands all night. Okay, I would just be buzzed. No way in hell I am getting drunk in front of strangers. My cursing gets infinitely worse and my already fucked up coordination goes on fucking vacation and leaves me on my own. But, perhaps we can finally get farther than some groping and dry humping. However he does seem more than eager lately, I still sense a bit of reluctance when it comes to the actual deed of putting that rock hard appendage into my body.

"Yeah, I agree. The guys definitely need a kegger to go to. Especially Edward, he seems especially irritable lately," Alice smirked at me as she said this.

I glared and said "Gee, Alice, maybe he wouldn't be so damn irritable if people didn't have some "Bella is about to lose her virginity" radar going on. You fuckers are worse than Broomhilde from Men in Tights." I smiled, remembering one of my favorite Mel Brooks films.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, that movie was completely retarded. I still haven't forgiven you for making me watch it."

"It was payback for making ME sit through The Notebook," I gagged like I was going to throw up.

"Shut the fuck up, Bella. That movie is incredibly romantic," Alice sighed. She actually sighed when she said this, and not a regular sigh, the kind of sigh that clearly showed she was remembering the disgustingly sweet parts of that movie.

This time I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, that movie was not romantic. It was fucking annoying." Why in the hell women everywhere thought that movie was any good, I had no clue. I actually stopped watching it about 20 minutes in, but Alice doesn't need to know that. I used that stupid fucking movie as an excuse to get her to watch the hilarity that is Robin Hood: Men in Tights. With sexy Cary Elwes….before he got fat.

"Besides, Bella you should be thanking all of us for interrupting when we did," she said.

"What?" I scoffed at her.

"Think about it Bella, would you really want to lose your virginity in a fucking park? Jesus, with your luck a duck would have flown over and shit on your head when you were getting ready to orgasm," I scowled while she continued, "the golf course, really…did you want the caddy to view the popping of your cherry? I mean, if you want an audience at least video tape it and sell it on the internet. Virginity stuff can make a pretty penny from some sick freak out there." She finished with her arms crossed and chin slightly raised like she was stating some undeniable facts or some shit.

Okay, she totally was, I am not gonna lie. But, no way in hell am I going to let her know that she was right.

"What the fuck ever, Alice. The last time, Jasper fucking burst in the room looking for your annoying ass. I swear to God, I think you told him to wait 20 minutes and burst in there," I said, half joking.

At this point Alice was avoiding my gaze and said quickly, "Whatever Bella. I have no clue what you are talking about."

My jaw could have literally hit the ground. I stopped walking, and grabbed her arm. "What. The. Fuck, Alice?!" I said through clenched teeth. I was beyond pissed right now. It was one thing for all interruptions that were accidental. But purposefully cockblocking Edward and I was unacceptable.

She loosened from my grip, gave me a slight smile and said "OkaysoImayhavetoldJaspertointerruptyoutwo" she said quickly and ran away from me towards our dorm building.

"You bitch!" I shouted, and took off after her.

For such a short shit, those little legs moved fast. But, mine were longer – only slightly and I could catch up to her, tackle her ass to the ground and beat the shit out of her.

Well, that was the original plan, until my uncoordinated ass tripped over nothing in particular and did a nice little face plant into the ground. At least we were close enough to the dorm that I was in the lawn. Bad news is that I think my lip is bleeding and I am pretty sure I have grass stains on my shirt.

"Ouch! FUCK!" I shouted while I sat up on the lawn, blushing nonstop because I had attracted a small crowd. They were all just staring at me, not sure if they should help or laugh. "I'm fine. Move along, nothing to see here," I said to the seven people that were staring at me. All of which laughed as soon as they turned around. "Fuckers" I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly a hand was pushed in my face, "Here let me help you. Are you alright?" I followed the hand, up a very muscular arm, and looking at the face. Felix. Damn, he was some nice eye candy.

I smiled, "yeah, thanks Felix," I said as I took his hand and hoisted myself off the ground. Actually, he hoisted a bit hard, and I almost fell again with how hard he jerked me up. "Oof" came out of my mouth as I slammed into his incredibly hard torso. Oh, he smelled good too.

I immediately distanced myself from him because the last thing I wanted to be caught doing was smelling somebody in the lawn like a fucking dog. Although, I briefly wondered what it would be like to hump his leg, or other things.

I shook my head ridding it of those thoughts. The only one I really wanted to hump was Edward. MMMMM…humping Edward...straddling his sexy ass, grinding on top of him, maybe even holding his hands down while I shove my tits in his mouth. Edward. Yummy.

"What?" Felix said, bending slightly to hear what I said.

"Huh?" was my smart reply. Realizing that he may not have heard me while he was throwing me around like a fucking rag doll, I repeated myself "Oh, I just said thanks for helping me."

He smiled, "No, I heard that. I mean afterwards, it sounded liked you said Edward's name. Well, sighed "Edward"…maybe more of a moan." He looked at me quizzically.

Holy shit! I said his name out loud? I am definitely going to have to watch my fantasies from now on. Just what I need to do is start moaning his name in public. Oh my God. I was thinking about him in class, Nicky, who sits beside me was giving me a funny look and I thought I seen her scoot her chair away a bit. Fuck me, I totally said his name. Good thing Edwards name is not "Nick" that would have been really awkward and may have resulted in sexual harassment charges on me from a fellow student.

The thought of saying his name every time I thought about Edward made me blush the color of a fucking tomato. But, I tried to save face, "Oh, I thought I seen him come out of the building," I said lamely.

And then, as if the clouds parted and the Gods took pity on me, Edward was walking across the lawn towards Felix and I, with a pissed off look on his face, glaring at Felix.

"See?" Is all I could say, while I pointed Edward out to Felix. Then, after registering the look on Edwards face, I rolled my eyes. Although, I have to admit, I kind of liked the jealous Edward, I am a bit of a freak, and almost wished he would throw me over his shoulder and carry me off, caveman style and ravage my body in his fit of jealousy.

I caught myself sighing again at the thought of Edward going caveman on me, fuck, I really needed to watch that shit.

"Hey Bella," Edward said, while glancing at me briefly and giving Felix a look that said 'fuck off'.

"Hi Edward," I replied, while brushing the debris off my clothes. Yeah, this shirt is definitely ruined. I groaned at the thought, it was one of my favorites.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. What happened? Your lip is bleeding," Edward questioned me while rubbing my lip slightly, then glaring at Felix.

That's right Edward, Felix attacked me in broad daylight in the front of the fucking dorm. I swear, sometimes he had no common sense.

"Nothing, my usual graceful demeanor decided to rear is ugly head again," I told him, while rubbing my lip to check for blood, it had stopped bleeding but still fucking hurt.

Having heard I was okay, Edward chuckled while picking some stuff out of my hair. "Graceful, indeed," was all he replied with.

Smartass.

"Well, Bella I am glad that you are alright," Felix stated.

Oh right. Felix was here.

"Yeah, fine, Felix. Thanks again," I smiled.

"Alright, well, I guess I will see you later then," Felix said as he started to walk off.

"Bye, Felix!" Edward said with fake enthusiasm. Like I said, smartass.

Felix just walked away, chuckling and shaking his head. I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath, but can't be sure.

Edward turned to me, crossing his arms asking "Seriously, Bella. What the fuck happened?"

I sighed, "Nothing Edward, your bitch of a sister is just about to get her ass kicked, that's all."

Edward chuckled, shook his head and asked, "Why, what did she do now?"

I smirked, knowing that this would piss him off as much as me. Then stated simply "Oh, nothing really, she just told me that she told Jasper to interrupt us the other night while she was at that design convention, you know…the night when your dick was hanging out…or rather sticking out is a more appropriate term." I finished explaining, thinking of Edward and his hard-on standing in my room. I seriously think my mouth just started watering.

Uh, yeah, my mouth is watering and I literally had a bit of drool come out the side of my mouth.

"What's the matter, forget to swallow?" He joked while wiping the spittle away from the corner of my mouth.

My mouth hung open more and I once again blushed, at the thought of Edward's erection and swallowing. "Uh.." was all I could think to say at the moment.

I cleared my head before he could catch onto what was running through my mind. Apparently my shower head was not working at keeping my sexual desire for Edward at bay.

"Wait! Did you just say that Jasper was told to interrupt us the other night?" He asked, his eyes darkening in anger.

Finally, he catches on. I was glad for the subject change; we don't need to discuss my drooling over his hard-on while I have grass stains on my shirt, a bloody lip and probably a fucking tree branch sticking out of my hair.

"Yes! That is what I said, Alice told me that, and fucking ran away. I was chasing her, and fucking tripped," I exclaimed.

"You get Alice, I will get Jasper," he stated.

I nodded, and we both took off towards the dorms.

I burst through my door, "Alice Cullen! Your ass is grass!"

She looked up from her bed, and started laughing uncontrollably. Like literally, she was bending over laughing while she pointed at me.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I seethed.

"Seems that it's YOUR ass that is grass, not mine; what the hell happened?" she managed to choke out between giggles.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with having to explain it to her since it was her fucking fault that I fell anyways.

"Don't fucking worry about it! And don't change the subject. How dare you have Jasper interrupt me and Edward the other night. Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking?" I asked. The more I talked, the more pissed off I got.

I stomped over to her bed, and flicked her in the forehead. I heard a satisfying _thwack_!

She immediately stopped laughing and rubbed her forehead "Ouch! Jesus fuck, Bella!"

I smiled smugly and stated, "That is what you get for being a cockblocking bitch."

I turned around and peeled off my ruined shirt, I decided to keep it, I can still wear it to bed, it was super comfy. That is why I loved it so much.

"Bella, I am just looking out for you. I know that Edward really cares for you and you for him, but really, do you want to have sex for the first time in a dorm room?" She tried to reason with me.

"Holy shit! Why the fuck is everybody so fucking concerned with my hymen?" I shrieked.

"Sssshhhh! Keep it down! Jesus, Mike might overhear that word and think you are offering it up to the first person that hears it." She whispered loudly.

Then there was a knock at the door.

No fucking way.

We both stared. Who ever it was, knocked again.

I turned to Alice, "You fucking answer it, I'm not dressed. And I am taking a shower to wash the weed killer off my face from the lawn that is now clogging my pores." I quickly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door, freaked the fuck out that it might be that asstard Mike.

I went to the bathroom, getting undressed while trying to listen for who was at the door. I heard the front door shut.

I cracked the bathroom door, since I was just in my underwear and bra now, asking "Who was it, Alice?"

She came barging into the bathroom, "It was Felix, he said he heard shouting and then you shrieking about your hymen and wanted to make sure you weren't getting raped or something." She shrugged, putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it.

"Shut up! Please tell me you aren't serious, it is bad enough that he witnessed my face dive into the grass, I almost got busted smelling him and then moaned Edwards name in front of him without realizing I did it." I hung my head in my hands in complete embarrassment.

"You shut up, you smelled him? Like sniffed him or something? And why are you moaning Edward's name? And I was just kidding, he just wanted to know if you were done with that book you borrowed, he needs it for an assignment or something," she giggled.

Glaring at her, not wanting to explain my weirder-than-normal behavior, I said nothing and went to get a towel off the shelf beside her, flicking her in the forehead again on my way back. "God damn it Bella, stop that, it hurts!"

"Well, quit being a bitch and I will, although seeing how that is impossible, just get used to it." I shrugged, turning the water on waiting for it to warm up. I turned to look at her.

"What?" She asked me.

"Um, do you want to join me or is there a fucking reason that you are sitting there while I am getting ready to take a shower?" I questioned.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to talk to you and thought it would be best if it was while you were in the shower, less chance for head injury on my part," she said this while rubbing the slightly red spot on her forehead.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Just remember I am in here, because I really don't want to witness first hand the shower head session you have been giving yourself lately," she snickered.

I turned and looked at her, simply raising my fingers in a flicking motion, and she immediately shut the fuck up.

"Well, since me and Edward can't get it on, you may as well suffer right along with me. I have no shame in what I do, better than hearing that offensive little buzzing noise coming from your bed late at night. At least I am behind a closed door." I smirked. She didn't know that I heard her quite a few times in our weeks here at school. At least she wasn't a moaner when she did it though.

"You hear me? What the fuck Bella, do you listen or something?" She asked, somewhat embarrassed.

I scoffed and said, "Yeah, that's right Alice, because I really want you instead of your brother. Perhaps once you see me in the shower, you will change your mind about Jasper and all my lesbian dreams can come true." I rolled my eyes at this. "Although, in all seriousness, I would totally fuck you if I was a lesbian." I winked.

She smiled in return, grateful that I didn't continue to talk about our masturbation sessions, I am sure. "Yeah, me too, maybe if things don't work out with our men, we can give each other a try. We would make a really hot couple."

We both laughed.

I finished getting undressed and hopped into the shower. Alice proceeded to tell me that she really didn't think that I wanted to lose my virginity in a dorm room and that it should be somewhere "romantic" whatever the hell that was. My idea of romantic and Alice's idea of romantic were two completely different things.

"Yeah, maybe it will rain really hard one day and we will see each other across the quad and run into each others arms and make out then have mind blowing sex in a dimly lit room while the lightning strikes outside in the distance," I replied lamely, remembering that stupid "Notebook" movie. I smiled at my comment, because lets face it, it was funny, but was meant with silence.

I peeked out the shower curtain; Alice was sitting there, looking at the floor. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bella. You just deserve to not have sex in a public place or a dorm room with paper thin walls where Mike Newton will probably be standing in the hallway jerking off while listening to you." She said.

"Alice, really, I understand what you are saying. But, really, I don't know why the fuck everybody is so worried about it. It is my cooter, I will give it to who I want. And I REALLY want to give it to your brother and have him use is repeatedly in any way that he sees fit." At that thought, my breathing picked up a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Alice.

"First of all, EW! Second of all, the word "cooter" is completely ridiculous when referring to your female parts, and lastly, do you need a moment alone?"

I just sighed in response.

She finally left me alone to finish my shower, sans my usual "pulse setting" session.

When I got out, Alice was just getting off of the phone with a bit shit eating grin on her face.

"What is that smile for?" I asked.

"Jasper and I are going out tonight. He wants to see Transformers 2."

"Alice, why are you so happy to see Transformers, you can't stand Megan Fox." I asked.

"Yeah, but Shia is fucking hot," she stated simply.

This is true.

"When are the two of you leaving?" I asked, looking at the clock, it was just after six now.

"The movie starts at 7:40, so I have just enough time to change." She was already hurrying around the room like a fucking tornado.

I sat on my bed, firing up my laptop, I found it best to stay out of her way when she was looking for something to wear.

Once my computer was booted up, I logged into all my usual applications. Okay, that is a lie, I just logged on to the instant messenger application that I used, hoping that Edward was online. But, before I could open my friends list, I got a ping.

EAMC1990: How badly did you hurt Alice?

IMS2009: Minimal damage, she had the "best of intentions" whatever the hell that means. But, I couldn't see ending our friendship with murder.

EAMC1990: Well, Jasper is not so lucky.

IMS2009: HA! Why? What did you do?

EAMC1990: Physical violence may or may not have been involved.

I smiled at his message. I am sure that Jasper got more than a flick to the forehead.

IMS2009: That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. They are going to see a movie, wanna hang out down here while they are gone?

EAMC1990: No, how about you come up to my dorm instead?

I immediately thought of Rosalie.

IMS2009: Nah, Rosalie for some reason has a knack for interrupting us, so perhaps you should come down here. Felix doesn't hover as much.

EAMC1990: No, you misunderstand. I have it on very good authority that Rosalie will be out on a date tonight and won't be home until well after ten.

Ah, Emmett.

IMS2009: I love Emmett. I will be up as soon as Alice and Jasper leave.

EAMC1990: Don't forget a movie, maybe we can watch it or something.

I rolled my eyes.

IMS2009: Yes, Edward, I will remember the movie.

If he thinks we are watching a movie, he has another thing coming.

We chatted a bit more, and then I heard a knock at the door, followed by Alice's frenzied movements in the bathroom.

"I'll get it, calm down, but hurry it is five after seven."

I opened the door, Jasper was smiling, but seemed apprehensive.

I immediately flicked him in the forehead too.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" He hissed while rubbing his forehead.

"Well, that is what you get from me. Alice got the same punishment," I said.

From the bathroom, I heard Alice shout "Bella, you better not be inflicting bodily harm on Jasper!"

"Edward already got me," Jasper said while lifting the sleeve of his shirt up revealing a nasty looking bruise on his bicep. "See?"

"Oh, does it hurt? It looks like it hurts." I asked.

"Fuck yeah, it hurts! Look at it," he said.

Instead of looking at it, I poked it.

"Ouch!"

I snickered. I liked to laugh at peoples pain, besides my friends laughed at mine all the damn time, I like it when I can even the odds a bit.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked and came out of the bathroom.

"What?" I asked, "He deserves it!"

Alice obviously had enough of my violent streak; picked up her copy of Breaking Dawn and hurled it at my head. I moved in time, but Jasper got hit in his other arm.

"God damn it!" He shouted, rubbing where the book hit him.

I just started laughing my ass off, because that shit was funny.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Alice said, running to Jasper and hugging him. "I wasn't aiming at you." She was rubbing the side of his arm with one hand and ran her hand through his hair with the other, and he was bending down to kiss her.

Fuck that, if I can't have sex, they can't kiss.

I clapped my hands loudly, "Well, you two better get going, Megan Fox and her 'fuck the world' scowl will not wait forever." I started shoving them towards the door.

Jasper gave me a knowing smile and said "Yeah, we are catching the movie and then grabbing a bite to eat, so we won't be back for a while."

I gave him a dirty look, "Good" was all I could think to say.

Once they were gone, I quickly looked through the few DVD's that we had brought with us. I needed to take one to pacify Edward, but I also did not want to take one that will hold any interest for us at all. I quickly found the one I was looking for.

I opened the door to leave, and noticed Felix standing outside his door.

Shit.

I quickly closed my door. If he sees me leaving with just a movie, he will know I am going to Edward's and may come check on me after curfew. I quickly grabbed some books and my messenger bag, shoving the movie inside.

Going back out into the hall, he was still there, and noticed me.

"Hey Bella," he called after me.

I turned, not really in the mood for small talk, unless it was coming from Edward and involved the words "Bella, lets have sex," so anything coming from Felix was completely uninteresting at this point.

"Hi Felix", I said, adjusting my bag so he would notice it.

He did. "What are you up to tonight?" he asked me, eyeing my bag.

"Oh, nothing, just going out to study and stuff, it's kinda nice out and I want to head to the library to study, then I am meeting Alice later for a bite to eat." This cleared me for the whole evening. I was starting to get the feeling that Felix may be just as annoying as Mike. So, I needed to play it safe.

"Yeah, I remember my freshman year, very overwhelming," he smiled and there seemed to be a spark of something else in his eyes. And to be honest, it creeped the shit out of me.

"It really is, well I better get going. I will talk to you later Felix." I waved him off and turned toward the stairs.

I arrived at Edward's dorm, knocking quickly, I was lucky enough that nobody was in the hall right now, I could sneak in undetected. He opened the door, and I quickly pushed past him.

He asked me why I had my books; I quickly explained about seeing Felix in the hallway and told him of my lie. I searched in my bag for the DVD and pulled it out.

"I remembered the movie," I said handing the case to him.

"Ugh, Bella. Really? You know I hate this fucking movie," he groaned looking at my DVD copy of "Moonlight", a move about a vampire that falls in love with a human.

This movie was based on a series, that I loved, but the movie seriously lacked in all important areas. Like plot and maintaining the integrity of the book. It was, however, perfect for pacifying Edward, since I did bring a movie like I said I would, and the movie being annoying enough that neither of us would really want to pay attention so we can do….other things.

"Shut up, Edward. You didn't specify a movie, you just said to bring one, and with the commentary on, it is not that bad. You can look at the gorgeous actors and not have to worry about the awful dialogue." I said as I thought of the few "monkey" references in the movie that annoyed the shit out of me.

He sighed in defeat and put the movie in while I got comfortable on the bed. He was walking back toward the bed and I told him to lock the door on his way back. He smirked and did as I asked.

He joined me on the bed, as the opening credits started.

Having Edward this close to me, was heaven. He smelled divine. And I loved the feeling that coursed in my veins whenever our skin touched. I flung my right leg over his, letting it rest between his, and draped my arm across his chest and started playing with his hair.

He looked down at me, rubbing my lip and asked, "How is your lip?"

Smiling, I said, "Good, it was really nothing, just bumped it really."

"Good," he said, looking into my eyes.

God, he was gorgeous. I brought myself up and kissed his lips gently, while rubbing my knee lightly in his groin.

He turned to his side more, away from the TV. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back, not even 20 minutes into the movie, and he was effectively distracted.

He rolled me slightly onto my back, deepening the kiss, and his hand left my face traveling down my side stopping behind my knee. He hitched my leg up over his hip, lying more on top of me. I am pretty sure I moaned into his mouth at that point. He pulled away from mouth to let me breath, kissing and running his tongue along my jaw.

Both my hands went to his hair; I pulled on it, bringing his lips back to mine. My right hand traveled down his back to that perfecta ass of his, and then squeezing slightly. He moaned and deepened the kiss more when I did this. I made a mental note of that for future use. While one hand grabbed his ass harder and pulled him into me more, the other knotted into his silky hair and my leg also tightened around his thigh, pulling it up in between my legs.

Edward pulled away from my mouth and pushed his leg in between mine, causing me to moan slightly. "Bella," he said in a low, husky voice.

"Edward," I answered back to him in a more than obvious breathy voice.

He looked at me for a minute, and then bent to my neck kissing and sucking it, down to my collar bone, having to move my shirt out of the way. After the shirt got annoying enough, "off" was all he said and tugged it up toward my head. I obliged, and pulled it the rest of the way off.

Somewhere between my shoulders and over my head, while my face was completely covered, I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"What?" I asked muffled by my shirt, and quickly pulled it the rest of the way off quickly to see what was wrong, afraid that I had scrapes and bruises all over my chest form falling earlier, that may dampen the mood.

Looking down, after I pulled my shirt off, I immediately realized the reason for his reaction. "Oh." Was my lame reply while looking at my naked breasts.

"Bella, what the fuck, why don't you have a bra on?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "What's wrong Edward, you never had a problem with them before," shaking them a bit for emphasis.

He just looked at me and it sounded like he growled a bit as well. Holy hell; if me not wearing bras causes him to growl like that, I will gladly burn every last one of them and never wear one again.

He had me pushed onto my back and was sucking on one nipple and grabbing the other and all I could do was sit there and enjoy the feelings Edward Cullen sent through my body. I bent down slightly grabbing at the bottom of his shirt, wanting to see his body and feel his skin against mine. He let me pull it off, pulling away from me long enough for me to pull his shirt up over his head, when I had it off and thrown somewhere in the room, he crashed to my lips again - kissing me deep and hard.

The feeling of Edward's bare chest against mine was phenomenal. I would only wonder what it would feel like minus the pants. Which I just remembered, I am not wearing any underwear under my sweats. Oh, I wonder what kind of reaction I will get to that, wonder if he will growl aga-oh he is grabbing my ass. Now is not the time to wonder about his reactions, hopefully will see them first hand in a moment.

Edward gripped my ass. Hard. This caused me to push myself closer to him and his now obvious erection. My hand went to the front of his jeans. I got the first button, and went for the zipper, I encountered another button instead. I pulled away from him, looking down, seeing that he had button fly jeans on. This was my turn to growl a bit, I loved button fly jeans they were so fucking sexy. I quickly unbuttoned the rest of his fly and yanked them and his boxer briefs down.

I greedily eyed the penis prize before me and did the only thing I could think of. I kissed the tip of it. This caused Edward to flinch and hiss and whisper my name in such a way that I just had to hear it again. Before he could put his guard back up, I had that penis in my mouth sucking, and licking and stroking like a mad woman. Seriously, the sucking sound was clearly audible over the sound of the lame movie on the TV. And all Edward could do is sit there, panting, grabbing at the sheets and saying "Fuck" and "Bella" alternatively. Now, if I can get him to combine the two of those words and make that his new life goal, I would be happy.

I moaned around his dick in my mouth, and that was enough for him apparently, he grabbed me by the shoulders and literally tossed me onto the bed, yanking my pants off. My panty-less state was rewarded with another low growl.

"Bella, care to tell me how you are so good at blow jobs? Not that I am complaining." He asked while obviously eye-fucking my pussy.

"Edward, I am a virgin, not a fucking prude, and that is all I am saying right now." And I admit, I said it a bit breathy because the way he was looking at my pussy was turning me the fuck on even more.

"Are you just gonna stand there, playing with yourself, or are you going to join me on the bed again?" He had absently started stroking his dick while looking at me and that was enough to make me even wetter. Jesus, I hope he has a waterproof mattress pad on this bed.

His eyes met mine, they were darker than before and he resumed his position beside me on the bed, lying on his side and slightly hovering over me, he looked at me a moment longer then kissed me again. I wrapped my leg around his hip, pulling him to me, and pressing his hard on into my lower stomach. I moaned into his mouth, at that point, he grabbed me around my calf and brought my ankle to rest on his shoulder, and before I could wonder what the hell he was doing, his finger was inside me and his thumb was rubbing my clit.

"Holy shit!" I breathed, just enjoying the feeling of any part of Edward inside of me. Of course, since I was already so worked up, it didn't take long for me to orgasm, which caused him to hum in appreciation of my reaction to his touch. I reached down and started stroking his dick some more, determined to keep him excited so that he would follow through with the popping of my cherry.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered while kissing my neck.

What an absurd question. "Yes, Edward. I want you. Now." I squeezed his very hard dick for emphasis of this fact. His jaw clenched and he nodded minutely and said, "I want you too, so much." And with that, he rolled over and got a condom out of this drawer, he quickly rolled it on.

After the condom was in place, he went back to kissing and licking my neck and then my breast, situating himself between my legs. He sat up on his knees, looking down at me, while rubbing my clit with his thumb. "If it hurts too much, I want you to tell me to stop, okay?" he asked.

"Yes," was all I could reply with because, Jesus Christ, his thumb was becoming a wonderful addition to Edward's "Sex Bella Up" arsenal.

He edged closer to me, placing my new favorite popsicle at my entrance and pushed slightly. And holy hell, did it feel good, sure, he was stretching me, but in a good way. He was going slowly, and I just wanted him to go faster, so me being eager as hell, just thrust my hips up to meet his and take him all in.

Yeah, big mistake, because it went from feeling great to really fucking painful in about 0.3 seconds. "Holy fuck!" I yelled while pushing on his shoulders. He pulled out immediately with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

I just looked at him, then down at his offending penis. But it was too cute, I couldn't be mad at it for long, I said a mental apology for looking at it in such a negative way. Then returned my look to Edward, "No, I am not okay, that fucking hurt!" I said, rubbing my crotch, in a lame attempt to make it feel better.

"I warned you it might," was all he said, looking at me apologetically.

"I am aware that it is painful, Edward, and I am not mad at you, but Jesus, that really fucking hurt. It is like my fucking hymen was double reinforced to my vaginal walls." I said, still rubbing my crotch. "At least it is done now, shit. It gets better, right?"

Edward chuckled and said "Yeah, Bella, it gets better, when I had sex the first time it was really painful, my vagina hurt for a while but after that, it was way better each time."

Thankful that he was not dwelling on the situation, I just slapped him in the shoulder and said, "I always knew you were too pretty for a man, when did you have the operation?"

"Shut up, Bella," he said, shaking his head and removing the condom and disposing of it. "Wanna take a shower? It may help you feel better." He asked me, heading into the bathroom.

"Yeah sure," I got up and checked the bed while he was in the bathroom, with my fucking luck, I fucking hemorrhaged all over his sheets. Inspecting the sheets, not seeing anything, I silently thanked the Cherry Popping Gods for small miracles.

I walked to the shower, wondering if Edward's shower had a "pulse setting" that he could use on me…you know, to massage my sore girly-bits.

After showering with Edward, and watching the rest of the movie, we were talking while I was getting ready to go. It was just after 10, so Jasper and Alice should be back soon.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Alice and I met a sophomore today, his name is Demitri, he invited Alice and me to a frat party. He said we can bring you and Jasper, do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me. We need to get the fuck out of the dorm room for a while and there will be alcohol, alcohol makes college fun," he smiled.

"Great, what time do you want to leave? It starts at, like, 5 or something."

"Um, doesn't matter to me, let me ask Jasper when he gets home. Maybe the four of us can grab a bite to eat before hand," he said.

"Okay, I better get back to my dorm," I kissed him quickly and headed for the door.

"Ping me later if you wanna chat," he said with a hopeful expression.

"Edward, I just spent a very painful 3 hours with you, you are going to get tired of me," I joked.

His face turned sad. Great, emo Edward is making another appearance. "Edward, stop. I was joking," I said, hoping to avoid a self-loathing Edward tomorrow.

"I know, but I still feel bad that it hurt so badly, I feel like it is my fault," he said while hanging his head down.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. I don't want you feeling bad about this or regretting it. I sure as shit don't – at all," I stated, looking into his eyes, willing him to believe me.

His mood immediately lightened, "Okay, I won't then, as long as you are happy about it, I will be too. Besides, I am more than willing to work with you until it doesn't hurt anymore," he winked at me while he said this.

"Don't fucking tease me now, Edward. I seriously have to go," I stepped out into his hallway.

"I will ping you later," I whispered and took off down the hallway to the stairs.

Climbing the last few steps to my floor, I noticed Felix standing outside my door, knocking.

Ah, shit.

I just continued climbing the steps, no use hiding it, I am so busted anyways. I looked at my watch, fucking 10:14. Not too late, but still late. Shit.

Felix, hearing me on the steps turned to me, a slight scowl on his face. "Bella." Was all he said while waiting for me by my door.

"Hey Felix," I said all chipper and shit, hoping that if I play dumb he would cut me some slack.

"Where have you been?" He asked, while looking me over.

Shit, can he tell if I had sex? I mean, I don't think he can, but you never know with me, maybe I was fucking singing it coming up the damn stairs or some shit.

"Oh, I was just coming back from studying," I replied casually, trying to maintain my aloof attitude. Perhaps if I ignore my tardiness, he will too.

"Where is Alice, I thought you were meeting her?" He continued to question me.

Jesus Christ get a fucking pipe and a magnifying glass and call it a day, Sherlock.

"Oh, she cancelled on me at the last minute, she wasn't feeling very well." I answered edging my way to my door, getting my keys out of my pocket.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry." I answered quickly.

"It is after ten," he answered, sounding a bit annoyed by my stupidity.

"Are you serious? Shit, Felix. I had no idea. I thought for sure that I made it home in time." I replied trying to look all innocent and wide eyed.

His eyes narrows at my lame attempt, but he must decided to believe me. "It's alright Bella, I know how it is when you study, you can lose track of time." He said, looking around the hall, he continued "Just don't make a habit out of it, and don't tell people I let you slide this time."

"Oh, yeah. No worries, I will keep my mouth shut, I promise." I couldn't help but smile back, since he was willing to completely overlook the situation.

Wanting to get away as soon as possible, before he came to his senses, I hurriedly pushed my door open and stepped inside. I turned back to Felix, "Thanks again, Felix, I appreciate it."

"No problem, Bella. I will see you later." He turned down towards his own dorm room.

I shut the door and locked it, letting out a huge sigh of relief and hanging my messenger back on the hook by the door. I flopped down on my bed, pulling my laptop out and turning it on. While waiting for my laptop to power up, I pulled my cell phone out of my nightstand drawer, I wanted to send Alice a text message to let her know that Felix was on the look out and also to let her know of my lie so if he questioned her, she could lie properly. I sent the text, then got up to change into my pajamas real quick before chatting it up with Edward.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open, and I screamed at the top of my lungs because it scared the shit out of me. Not even thinking, I ran to my nightstand drawer and pulled out my taser, turning around, I yelled. "Don't fucking move or I will taser your ass into oblivion!" As soon as I said that, the bathroom light flipped back on, and there stood Alice in a towel looking at me all wide-eyed and scared.

"God Damn it Alice, what the fuck are you doing?" I snapped.

"I am taking a fucking shower, Bella. What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me when you started screaming. Then you were gonna taser me? Do you even know how to use that fucking thing?" Alice asked while looking confused and still a bit startled.

"Shit," I said and put the taser away. "Sorry, I didn't know you were back, when did you get home?" I asked her.

"It was just before ten, Jasper and I didn't have a chance to eat anything, that fucking movie was over 2 hours long." She said a bit angrily.

"Well, do you want to walk to the vending machines real quick?" I asked her. I know that hungry Alice is not a fun Alice.

"No, I am just gonna crash. Wanna go to breakfast in the morning?" She asked.

"Sure. Oh, I asked Edward about the frat party tomorrow, he said that he was game he just wanted to get with Jasper on what time to leave. Did Jasper say he would go?" I asked.

"Of course he did, Bella. It is free booze, he is all for it," she said, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled.

"Alright, I am going to bed, I need my rest since we are going to that frat party tomorrow. Night, Bella." Alice said, after getting dressed and settling into her bed.

I briefly wondered if I should inform her of my incredibly painful experience earlier this evening. After remember that Alice is hungry, I decided best if I avoid that line of questioning until another time.

"Night, Alice." I said, while pulling my computer onto my legs.

I heard Alice giggling from her bed. "I swear to God, if I hear any muffled buzzing noises coming from over there, I am going to pull my taser out again," I said wondering what she was laughing at.

"Shut up, Bella. I was laughing because you are getting on that damn chat room to talk to Edward after you just spent the last three hours with him," she said while still chuckling.

"No, you shut up, Alice." That was all I said, I had no other defense.

After I signed it, I looked at the clock in the corner of my computer. Shit. It was eleven. Then I got bombarded with offline messages from Edward. Asking everything from where I was, if I was okay, and finally stating that if he doesn't hear back in 2 minutes, he is on his way down here.

Fuck.

The last one was just sent a minute ago. So, I quickly pinged him back some random character on my keyboard so he knew I was here.

EAMC1990: What the fuck is that?

Realizing that I put a "[" symbol, I replied.

IMS2009: It Is me trying to let you know I am here before you come down here and get us both in trouble.

EAMC1990: Well, where were you?

IMS2009: Felix was waiting by my door when I got here, then your sister scared the shit out of me, and almost got her ass tasered real good.

EAMC1990: Felix? What did he want?

I rolled my eyes, of course he would worry about that and not wonder why I almost caused physical harm to his own sister.

IMS2009: Oh, you know. He wanted to offer me sex, and since I am not a virgin anymore, I took him up on that offer. We had a quickie in his dorm. Hope you don't mind, but I was just taking your advice, I mean, you are the one that said it gets easier each time you do it.

EAMC1990: That is not the least bit funny, Bella.

IMS2009: What the fuck ever, Edward, you know you smiled and maybe chuckled a bit. Admit it….

EAMC1990: I admit nothing.

IMS2009: You can only admit what you know.

EAMC1990: Well, seems that taking your virginity has only intensified your sarcastic sense of humor. Apparently the hymen was holding some of your potential back. Glad to know that I made the world a better place by releasing it in its full force.

Ah, there he is. The Edward that I liked in the first place. Before all this virginity and awkward dating shit got in the way.

IMS2009: Seems my sarcasm is contagious.

EAMC1990: Yeah, I am going to go to the store tomorrow and look for some ointment.

IMS2009: Whatever, you love it. So, did you talk to Jasper about tomorrow?

EAMC1990: Yeah, he said he is in for dinner tomorrow before the party. Do you girls want to leave about four to have a early supper? Then we can just head over to the party.

IMS2009: Sounds good to me. Well, Romeo, I hate to cut this short, but I need to go to bed, my recently battered body needs its rest.

EAMC1990: Yes, it does. I plan on battering it again. And soon – repeatedly.

Oh, hellooooo pussy-tease Edward, meet my hormones, you will get along wonderfully.

IMS2009: Trust me, I look forward to it. Good night Edward.

EAMC1990: Night, Bella. See you tomorrow.

I sighed and shut my computer down. I Grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed my clothes.

I crawled into bed, suddenly very tired. I couldn't help but think briefly about tomorrow night and what would happen at the frat party. I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night.

I woke in the morning, stretching my body, feeling completely better than I had last night, thank God, because I was not wanting to go to a frat party waddling like I had a stick up my ass. I looked over and Alice was still sleeping, I looked at the clock. "Shit." I said as I flung myself out of bed. It was already 11:45, we slept for about 12 hours. Jesus, apparently losing your virginity takes it out of you, but what was Alice's excuse? I walked to her bed, shaking her sleeping form. "Alice, get up, it is almost noon." At that, she shot up, looking around.

"Come on Alice, we need to get up, Jasper and Edward want to leave around 4 for dinner then we are heading over to the frat party after that," I explained while she looked around the room, still half asleep.

"What time is it?" She asked me like I didn't just fucking tell her this shit.

"It is NOON" I stated the last word louder for emphasis.

"Fuck, now we don't have time to go out to eat AND get ready for the party before we meet the guys," she stated as she stumbled into the bathroom.

"Alice, we have four fucking hours, we have plenty of time to get ready, we can at least grab something small, right?" I asked, I knew better than to question her ability to take hours on end getting ready to go out. But, I was fucking hungry and wanted something to eat now, damn it.

"There is some change in my purse, go grab us some muffins or something from the vending machine down the hall," she shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"Alright, do you want a bottle of water, too?" I asked while grabbing her wallet out of her purse.

"Yeah, thanks."

I grabbed some dollar bills and threw my sweats on from last night and my Spongebob slippers to complete my totally fashionable ensemble.

I walked down to the vending machines, getting blueberry muffins for Alice and me. I got two bottles of water and was walking back to our dorm. When I heard a chain being unhooked on the inside of a certain dorm that held an occupant that I wanted to avoid for the remainder of my stay here at Northwestern. I hurried past the room, and was almost to my door when "Bella!" was shouted from behind me.

The volume of the voice startled me and I dropped a bottle of water, and because the Gods were not smiling upon me today, that fucking bottle rolled right over to Mike Newton standing in his doorway.

Shit!

"Hey, Mike," I greeted dryly. God, why can't he just leave me the fuck alone?

"What are you up to?" He asked, while picking up the water that fell on the floor.

"Just grabbing something to eat for me and Alice."

"Oh, here you go," he handed me my water and continued "You know, if you ladies want to get something to eat, I will be happy to take both of you out for lunch." He smiled, clearly thinking that I was going to say yes – obviously he was delusional.

"No, Mike. Thanks. We have a busy day today, so I gotta get going," I said taking the water from him and quickly turning around and hurrying into my room. I didn't even give him a chance to reply. I think he may still be standing in the hallway. I chuckled at myself to the thought of Mike Newton standing out there by himself, trying to talk to my back. Fucking jackass.

"Hey Alice, I got us some blueberry muffins and water," I called to her in the bathroom.

"Ugh, Bella. I don't like blueberry, can you get me a different kind?" She whined to me.

I immediately thought of jackass Mike standing out in the hallway.

"Fuck off, Alice! Mike is out there, he offered to take us both to lunch, I dodged his annoying ass this time. But, if you want a specific kind of muffin, take your pixie-ass down the hallway and tiptoe around the dork-mine yourself," I replied, annoyed.

"Ew! He wanted to take us to lunch? What did you say?" she asked.

"Uh, well, I told him that I couldn't because I had plans, but he said he would pick you up in about an hour to take you to Denny's. He said you two can share a Grand Slam breakfast," I snickered.

"Fuck you, Bella."

"Might take you up on that if your brother doesn't start making it more pleasurable for me," I mumbled under my breath and rubbing my cooter, remembering how badly it hurt when my dumbass shoved his dick into my pussy entirely too fast.

Obviously Alice has some super sonic hearing or some shit, because she came barreling out of the bathroom so fast, eyes wide "What did you just say?" she asked, looking at me, "And why are you rubbing your pussy?"

Ooops, forgot to remove my hand from between my legs.

I ripped my hand away, "Uh, what? I didn't say anything. And your annoying ass didn't let me have my shower session yesterday; I was just making up for lost time." I said to her.

She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at my answer then replied excitedly, "Oh my God, you had sex!"

Well, no point in denying this conversation any longer, better to have it here than in a fucking restaurant later and risk having to tip the waiter more because he or she had to hear about my pathetic first attempt at sex.

"Yes, Alice. The virgin got her cherry popped! I finally had sex," I answered all sarcastic while waving my arms around in fake enthusiasm, then mumbled "…sort of."

Alice quirked an eyebrow at me then smiled, "'Sort of' Bella? Aw, honey, I know that this is new to you, so let me explain. When a boy and a girl fool around, like kiss and fondle, the man gets excited, which causes an increased blood flow to his penis and this blood flow causes the penis to harden and we call that an "erection"" she said using air quotes and continued, "then when the woman gets excited, her body emits a natural lubricant in her vagina, the man then inserts his "erection" into the woman's vagina, and moves in and out in a smooth stroking motion, this causes a build up of pressure and if you are lucky you both have orgasms. But, make sure you use a condom, or make him pull out and come on your tits or ass or something." She finally finished her fucking rambling with a smug fucking expression on her face.

"What the fuck Alice, have you been watching too much Discovery channel?" I chuckled, "You are such a smartass, if you are finished with that little sex-ed speech, I will tell you what the fuck happened." I said to her, giving her an annoyed expression.

She jumped onto her bed and crossed her legs, bouncing up and down I place with a big fucking grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. I sighed, sitting beside her on the bed, getting ready to tell my sad little story. Poor Alice, she was so excited, probably expecting some romantic story, and here I go to burst her bubble….

"Well, Alice, we were fooling around a bit, and decided to actually bump uglies, so he gets the condom on, and he is going all slow putting it in and-" I was going to finish, but then Alice interrupted me.

"Good! I was really not looking forward to kicking his ass if he just shoved it in without thinking. That would have really been painful for you," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, about that…." I grimaced, but continued "You see, he was going slow but I was too fucking impatient and just wanted him IN, so I sort of pushed myself onto him quickly."

Alice's eyes widened, "What? Oh my God, Bella, didn't that hurt?"

"Fuck yes, it hurt Alice! I screamed in pain and he got the fuck off me pretty quickly. I think I scared the shit out of him. But, it hurt so fucking bad, he is asking me if I am okay and I am laying on his bed, rubbing my cooter trying to make it feel better or some lame shit – which didn't help at all, by the way." I finished.

Alice just stared at me with a completely blank expression on her face, I just waited, wondering what the fuck was wrong with her. After a few seconds, I started counting in my head.

42 seconds. That is how long Alice sat there quietly staring at me, just letting my story soak into her brain. 42 seconds is how long it was completely silent in our room, except for our breathing. 42 seconds is how long it took Alice to start laughing her ass off at my experience.

I just glared at her. Fucking pixie-bitch.

Still laughing so hard, she had tears, she attempted to speak. "Bella, Jesus. Only YOU would think it is a good idea to shove a fucking penis into your pussy quickly the first time when you have never fucking had sex before. How stupid are you?" she was still laughing, and I am pretty sure she snorted as well, but the snorting did not stop her, she continued. "Were you not aware that you had a fucking piece of skin attached to the inside of your crotch that basically gets ripped the fuck away from the sides of your pussy?" She is starting to bounce up and down again. "Oh! Shit! I gotta pee," she said in between fits of giggles.

"Well, pardon the fuck out of me, Alice. Jesus. I can't help it I was fucking horny and your brother is SO fucking good with his hands. And his penis is just so fucking beautiful, I want to make a sculpture and various paintings of it and open my own "Ode to Edward's Penis" museum to share its magnificence with the world," I sighed saying this, because Edward's penis was wonderful. I want to spend long periods of time worshipping it. Maybe next time I will lead the path to my pussy with some rose petals to show my appreciation.

Alice interrupted my cock-dreaming moment. "Fucking gross, Bella! I don't want to hear about my brother's dick!"

I snickered, "Well, that is what you get for fucking laughing at me!"

"Well, I am glad that you finally got it over with. Trust me when I say the next time will definitely be more pleasurable for you both. Now, let's get ready to go!" She said excited once again for tonight's festivities.

There was a knock at the door.

I opened the door, not expecting what I was met with.

Mike. Ugh.

"What?" I said, rather rudely, but could care less at this point.

"Hey, Bella!" He greeted me, all fucking excited, completely oblivious to my rude greeting.

"Mike. What do you want?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you were going to that frat party tonight."

How the fuck did HE get an invite to that?

"Yes, Mike, all four of us are going. How did you find out about it?" I wondered.

"Oh, I am pledging and all the freshmen that are pledging got an invitation to meet the brothers and mingle a bit to see if the fraternity is a good fit for us." He answered.

"Nice." Was all I could think to say, because I wanted him the fuck away from me.

"Well, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go. But, since you already are, I guess I will see you there." He smiled at me.

"Mike, look, you know I am dating Edward, right? I mean, I will probably see you there, but I am not going to meet you there or anything. In fact, you may want to back off a lot, Edward can get a bit jealous sometimes," I warned, although I was really liking the idea of Edward punching Mike in his chubby face.

Mike just smiled smugly and said "Aw, what's the matter? Cullen can't handle a bit of competition?"

"Mike, there is no fucking competition," I said, rolling my eyes and getting pissed off even more than I already was.

"Exactly, always keep you options open, Bella." He smiled and walked away quickly.

My jaw hung open a bit before I realized what he just said. I stepped into the hallway, shouting to his retreating figure, "That is not what I meant, Mike. Now back the fuck off already!" I slammed my door, mumbling about what a fucking asstard he was.

"What the hell was that about?" Alice asked from the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom explaining what happened and that Mike will be at the party tonight.

"Jesus, that dumb ass never gives up, does he? Oh well, we wont let him ruin our evening. Maybe you will get lucky and won't run into him at the party," she shrugged.

"Man, I fucking hope so. Let me know when you are done in here, I want to take another shower and stuff before we leave," I said, walking back to my bed.

Hmmm….I wonder if Edward is up. I could run up and see him, I miss him already. MMMM, he looks sexy in the morning all fucking sleepy and shit, kinda out of it. I bet I could have my way with him and we could give the whole 'wild sex' thing a try again. Fuck. I forgot about Jasper. Can't very well go seduce my boyfriend with Jasper in the bed not even 10 feet away. Well, I could….that would be interesting. Jesus, I need to stop. I had sex for about 4.5 seconds and I am acting like I am some fucking professional that can take on two guys at once.

I shook my head at my own stupidity. I really amazed myself sometimes. I guess, I will have to settle with chatting with Edward online rather than seeing him in person. Sigh, that is a shame. I really want to see him.

Peeking to make sure Alice was busy, I opened my photo album on my cell phone and looked at a picture I had of Edward on there from a few months ago. It is of just his glorious face, and that hair. It is so soft, I like to pull it. I am pretty sure he likes it when I pull it as well. Oh, I know he likes it when I grab his ass. I remembered the growl that I got in reaction to that last night. MMM….growling Edward. I could never get tired of growling Edward. That shit seriously turned me on. It was so animalistic, and I fucking loved it. I was thinking about last night now, well, the better parts anyways. I really liked it when he started rubbing his cock while just looking at me. We may have to revisit that soon. I never knew that watching a man touch himself could be such a turn on, but seeing Edward buck-ass naked stroking his hard cock looking at ME the way he was, Christ, I was getting wet just thinking about it again.

Okay, I need to stop. Now. If Alice hears me fantasizing about her brother, I will never hear the fucking end of it.

I logged on to the Messenger application really quick. Fuck, Edward was not online. Oh well, I can work on some homework. Lord knows Alice will be in that bathroom for a lot longer yet.

I worked on my homework and read ahead a bit in all my classes, and made some notes. I was just putting my books away when Alice finally came out of the bathroom. I looked at the clock, 2:34. Jesus, good thing I don't take that long to get ready. Alice wasn't even dressed yet. It took her just over two and a half hours to shower, and do her hair and make up. She is a strange cookie. But, I loved her.

I quickly showered, and shaved various parts of my body in anticipation of tonight. But, just in case I wouldn't get any from Edward, I had a quick "pulse" session. God bless the man that invented the pulse setting to massage the back. Yeah right, it was probably a hard up woman who invented that shit.

I got out of the shower, dried off and put some body lotion on. I also blow dried my hair straight. If I let it dry naturally it is kinda wavy and I think it feels softer and looks sexier when it is straight. I waited to do my make up until I knew what shirt I was wearing. While I never wore a lot of makeup, I did want it to coordinate with my clothing. I guess Alice is wearing off on me a bit.

I emerged from the bathroom feeling fresh, clean and smooth in all the right places. I went to my tiny closet, flipping through the hangers. It is supposed to be fairly cool this evening, but since we are going to a party, it will probably be warm. But, I don't want to wear a light weight shirt and have to carry a fucking jacket around with me. I found a light weight shirt, but it has ¾ sleeves on it. Perfect. I was red, tight and had a low neck line. Perfect for shoving my cleavage in Edwards face all night to get him worked up. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans out of my dresser, I definitely want to go for comfort in the shoe department, so I my red chucks out of the closet.

Now for underwear. I never really gave much thought into my under garments before, but since I now have a boyfriend that I want to be naked with 24/7, I might as well make the "getting naked" process a bit interesting with some sex goddess underwear. I grabbed a red satin thong and matching bra.

I quickly dressed, getting a vote of approval from Alice, although she did roll her eyes at my shoes. If it was up to her, I would walk around all the damn time in stilettos. Yeah, fat fucking chance.

I returned to the bathroom and put some light make up on to bring my eyes out a bit more and run the comb through my hair one more time. I grabbed my cell phone, cash, house key and ID and put them in my pocket. I was not one to carry a fucking purse around with me; I have tried a few times and left it somewhere every single time I took it with me. So I just fucking gave up on the idea and use my messenger back or pockets to hold my shit.

I looked at the clock 3:42. "See, Alice? It took me about an hour to get ready and you took over two and half hours. I still don't know what takes you so fucking long," I teased. Getting ready to go out was like a ritual to Alice, she had a very distinct and specific way she liked to do things, and every spike in her hair had to be "just so".

Alice looked me over and said "Well, if I wanted to go for mediocre, it wouldn't take me long either."

"You are just jealous because I have natural beauty and can get away with not wearing a bunch of makeup. You, on the other hand, look like a fucking garden gnome. Beard and all; the only thing missing is the cone shaped hat. Maybe I will get you one for your birthday," I smirked.

She simply gave me the finger.

"All right, let's go get our men!" I said and headed towards the door.

I pulled the door open, me and Alice stepping out into the hallway, I made sure the door was locked and pulled it shut behind me. We turned towards the stairs, and there were Jasper and Edward just coming down our hallway.

I quickly eye-fucked Edward. He was wearing a black long sleeved Henley that fit his broad shoulders snugly, and the sleeves pulled up slightly. He had on light blue boot cut jeans with a button fly. Fuck, the button fly. My mind immediately went to thoughts of Edwards cock. God, I loved his dick. And I would gladly speak into his meat microphone to tell the whole fucking world.

He was smirking by the time I made my way up to his face, my thoughts obvious on my face, I am sure. But at least I wasn't drooling this time. At least I don't think I was, I touched the side of my mouth indiscreetly to make sure there was not spittle running down my chin. Nope, no spittle. I am good. Thank God.

"Cold, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. I seen her, Jasper and Edward now focused on my tits. I looked down and sure enough my nipples were at full attention. Apparently thinking about Edwards erect dick, made my nipples erect in return. I just shrugged her off and said "I felt a slight breeze, yes."

Suddenly Alice smacked Jasper in the back of the head, "Okay, you can stop fucking staring now, dick." She scolded him.

"Yeah, fucker!" Edward agreed and punched him in the arm. Again.

"God damn it!" Jasper hissed while rubbing his arm.

"Well, if everybody is done looking at my tits, and abusing Jasper, can we go please? I am fucking hungry." I said, annoyed.

"Always the lady. Shall we?" Edward joked, offering me his arm.

"Well, yes, I am a lady, but probably nothing compared to what you were pre-op, pretty boy," I teased.

We went to a local Italian restaurant. I filled up on breadsticks more than anything. I would need it to absorb some alcohol. I have to admit, I am kind of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, so I needed to be prepared. Alice, thankfully, kept her mouth shut to Jasper about the "popping" incident last night. However, I wondered if he didn't already know. Edward was about as bad as a girl when it came to secrets; he cant keep them for long. I briefly imagined Edward and Jasper sitting cross-legged across from each other on the bed, eating chocolate and Jasper excitedly saying "Okay, Edward. Tell me everything!" I had to chuckle at that thought.

We made it to the party around six. And from what I could tell most everybody was drunk already. Demitri quickly found us, he greeted me and Alice. We introduced Edward and Jasper to him, and they were all looking so serious, I was about ready for them to just whip their dicks out and grab a measuring tape then start pissing all over me and Alice to mark their territory.

Edward held his hand out, "Hey Demitri, nice to meet you. Thanks for inviting us, we needed to get out of the dorm rooms," he said.

"No problem, Edward. I hope the four of you have a good time. Sorry to leave you so soon, but we got some freshman pledges that we need to keep busy," he said with a wink and a slightly evil grin on his face.

Ah, Mike. Deserves whatever these frat guys are dishing out.

"Well, you guys, make yourself at home, the beer is in the kitchen along with some other drinks. I will meet up with you later," Demitri smiled and showed us the way to the kitchen.

"Thanks Demitri," Alice and I both said at the same time. Edward and Jasper just rolled their eyes and mocked us quietly.

I immediately grabbed Edward's nipple and twisted. "Shut the fuck up, we were just being nice," I chastised.

He hissed from the pain, but I seen his eyes darken a tad and he clenched his jaw in response. Oh, hello! Edward likes some pain. Nice. I filed that away for future use as well.

He pulled my hand away, and we headed toward the kitchen. The house was crowded. I overheard somebody say on the way in that some people have been there since three in the afternoon drinking. Well, that explains how so many people are drunk already.

The music was loud, it seems like they had a surround sound system set up throughout the house, with a speaker in each room. The living room had two couches and a recliner. All of which were currently being occupied by people sucking face. There was another room across from the living room, and it had a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a huge entertainment center with about four different video game systems. There were three guys playing the new Madden football game on the Xbox360 and there was a small crowd of guys around watching them and cheering them on. There were two other rooms as well, but those doors were shut and I am pretty sure I did not want to know what the hell was going on behind them. There was also a second story to the house. It was huge. I would be sure to snoop around later. I am a curious enough about what the rest of the house looks like that I will totally creep around the house.

Edward grabbed us all a beer. We stood in the kitchen, watching a woman chugging from a keg while the crowd chanted "chug" and "Kelly" to egg the girl on. She stopped and had to balance herself on the counter for a minute. She then announced she had to pee and stumbled out of the room.

"Who's next?" Somebody shouted, and with that question, I quickly exited the room. Alice joined me, and I turned to see Edward still watching the crazy frat boys, I waved at him to grab his attention and motioned that Alice and I were going in the other room. He nodded and held up a finger indicating that he understood and will just be one more minute or he could have been giving me the finger since that is the finger he held up. But for the sake of his nipples, I certainly hope that is not what he was doing.

"Oh, look! They have Jack!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, pointing to a small liquor cabinet just outside the kitchen.

"Sweet! Wanna do a shot with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yes!" she squealed.

We quickly made our way over to the liquor cabinet and poured some shots, and downed them. We looked at each other briefly, and nodded. I poured us two more shots and we threw those back as well.

"Okay, enough for me right now. You know I don't handle liquor well," I said, grabbing my beer.

Alice quickly did a third shot then suggested we look around a bit.

I shrugged "Sounds good to me, I have never been in an actual frat house before."

We were making our way down the hall, when we heard a loud scream. Alice and I both looked at each other, wondering what the fuck was going on. Suddenly a door flew open that was to the right of us, and the girl, Kelly, from the kitchen came running out with her pants around her ankles. She ran right into me and fell on her ass. I helped her up, asking what the hell her problem was and if she was okay. She responded "Oh my God, there is a huge fucking bug in there on the bathroom wall. It was watching me pee!" She looked totally freaked out, but me and Alice just laughed at her drunk ass. She pulled her pants up and made her way back to the kitchen.

We were making our way to the front on the house, we peeked in the living room and sure enough the couples were still vacuum sucked onto each others faces, there were also a few articles of clothing on the floor now as well. Alice and I quickly changed directions and headed into the game room. The guys were finishing up their game of football, and were currently arguing over what game to play next. Apparently the choice was between Halo3 and Gears of War.

Too boring for us, we decided to find the guys again. I was definitely starting to feel my shots and beer in my system. Just as this realization hit me, I walked and tripped on the corner of a desk while leaving the room. "Shit," I mumbled, grabbing Alice for support, which was a mistake because she was no better than me. We both fell to the floor and immediately heard the room full of guys burst into a fit of laughter.

"Shit, are you guys okay?" We heard somebody ask. I turned to see Demitri coming over to help us up, he was not laughing but I could tell that he was holding it back.

"We are fine, well, I will be better when Bella gets her big ass off my leg so I can get up," Alice said. I looked and sure enough, I was sitting on her thigh basically pinning her to the ground.

"Sorry, Alice," I said while trying to stand up quickly, swaying a bit as I did so. Fuck those shots were catching up to me.

"You guys haven't even been here 2 hours, you better slow down if you are gonna make it all night," Demitri said.

"Oh, we can't stay all night. Our dorm has curfew at ten, so we will have to be leaving soon anyways. Might as well make the most of it," I explained while drinking the rest of my beer.

"Who is your floor monitor?" Demitri asked.

"Uh, Felix for us, and Rosalie for Edward and Jasper." Alice told him.

"Well, Felix is upstairs getting his ass spanked by a freshmen named Jo, and I THINK I seen Rosalie out back on the patio glued to some huge guys lap. So, I think you guys can get away with a later curfew tonight," he said with a smile spreading across his face.

Fuck, he was cute. Those lips, damn I bet he is a good kisser.

"I bet you are a good kisser," I said.

I already told you that I curse more and get more klutzy as well; I probably should have mentioned that my brain filter is pretty much non existent.

Alice's head snapped in my direction and Demitri smiled a bit more, asking "Why do you say that?"

"Because you have a sexy mouth," I stated, turning to Alice, "Doesn't he have a sexy mouth Alice, look at those lips." Yes, I said this while running my finger across his lips.

Alice looked, "Oh, you really do. Your lips are not to full or thin, they are just right," she agreed also running her finger on them.

"Well, I haven't had any complaints yet," he said, winking at us both.

"I bet, but considering that you are probably a man-whore, I should probably wash my hands I don't want a cold sore." I stated while looking for the bathroom behind him.

He laughed, "Bella, I am not a 'man-whore' I simply share my abilities with ladies that are willing to accept them."

"Whatever Demitri, you don't realize that my boyfriend used to be a man-whore and I can spot them a mile away," I said while Alice nodded in agreement.

"Where is this boyfriend of yours? If I were here with you, I wouldn't let you out of my sight at a frat party with a bunch of drunk college guys," he stated while looking around for Edward.

"He is in the kitchen, and I am glad I am not here with you then, because I cannot stand a clingy man. I can take care of myself," I said while nodding my head once, as if that made my statement undeniable fact.

"Yeah, you are totally coordinated enough right now to fight off a drunk guy," he smirked.

"Well, let's hope for the guys' sake that we don't have to find out, I have mad ninja skills," I told him with a completely straight face. Because when I was drunk, I believed whatever I told myself.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Oh, sorry. Better not piss you off then." He said.

"That's right, now if you will excuse us, we have to go make sure no drunk whores are hitting on our men," I said while grabbing Alice's hand and heading towards the kitchen.

"Alright, I will catch up with you guys later," he chuckled as we stumbled past him almost falling in the hallway again.

"Damn it, Alice. Watch where you are going," I said while trying to walk in a straight line.

"What the fuck ever, Bella. You are the one dragging me around, you watch where we are going," she said, and I noticed that he words slurred a bit.

"Let's get another drink," she said while we were passing the liquor cabinet again.

"Okay," I agreed because obviously, I was not drunk enough.

Alice poured the shots this time. We each threw back 2 more and Alice decided before leaving to do another. She loved her Jack.

We walked into the kitchen, looking for Edward and Jasper – who were nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck?" I said to Alice, "Where did they go?"

"Didn't Demitri say there was a porch out back? Maybe they went out there." She said.

I shrugged, grabbed her hand again and started walking towards the sliding glass door I seen on the other side of the kitchen.

"Man, did you see Patsy and Nicky on those two freshmen guys?" We overheard one of the frat guys say. "Yeah, they looked scared. Those girls can come on strong," The other laughed.

Me and Alice just looked at each other, "Those bitches better not have their hands on our men!" Alice said to me angrily.

"No shit," I agreed, walking faster to the back yard.

We went out the door and the back yard was huge. There were even more people out here. There were white Christmas lights up to light the yard and the huge porch had a bunch of those tiki-torches lit around it to light it and keep any mosquitos at bay.

We stopped in the middle of the porch, and sure enough there was Edward with Nicky from my one of my classes hanging all over him, and I am assuming the woman trying to flirt with Jasper was Patsy. Oh, that is the girl that is on our floor, she is the one that Mike ratted out the other day for having alcohol in her room.

Good news for Edward and Jasper is that they looked totally uncomfortable with the situation, so Alice and I were happy to interject and save our men from these bitches.

Of course, Alice was two steps ahead of me and already stalking off towards Jasper and Patsy. I followed her, with my eyes on Edward.

Mine. I thought while I seen Nicky running her hand up and down his arm.

I walked right up to him, completely ignoring the Scottish beotch, grabbing Edwards face and shoving my tongue down his throat. I immediately felt both his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer and he started kissing me back, trying to deepen the kiss.

MMMMM….kissing Edward was fantastic, but kissing Edward when he tasted like beer was even better. Fuck, I am horny again.

I pulled away from him, turning to look at Nicky who was just staring at us. I pointed to Edward, "Mine," is all I said to her and she just walked away. As a matter of fact, I may as well get some shit straightened out right now. I grabbed a lawn chair and held onto Edward for support, while climbing on it.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" He asked, either trying to steady me, or pull me down, I am not sure which one.

I ignored him and shouted, "Excuse me! I have an announcement to make. To all you bitches at this party, this," I said while holding up Edwards arm, "belongs to me. He is mine, and I will not tolerate any of you fuckers touching him or flirting with him in any way, shape or form. And this one here," I continued, pointing to Jasper, "belongs to HER," I said, pointing to Alice, "So, back the fuck off."

There were quite a few people just staring at me, but I didn't fucking care, I got down from the chair, "Oh!" I continued to shout into the crowd, "this is definitely mine, and only belongs with me," I said while grabbing Edward's dick through his pants. I turned to look at Edward, quite proud of my drunk ass for making it clear who he belonged to. He was just staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, "Everything I said is true, and this saves time. Now, if I see anybody else touching you, I can break their fingers first and since I just gave my warning," I said simply and shrugged. It made complete sense to me.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing my hand turning to Jasper he said, "We are leaving, she has obviously had enough to drink."

"Alright man, we are right behind you, it is just after nine anyways, so we gotta be heading home in a bit," Jasper said.

I was going to tell him what Demitri had said to me about Felix and Rosalie, but if I couldn't stay and have fun, why should they?

Edward turned back to the house and dragged me by my hand through the kitchen and out the front door. Luckily, the frat house was fairly close to the dorm rooms, so we just had to walk a short distance to our dorm.

"Edward what the fuck is your problem?" I finally asked after we got about half a block with him not saying a word to me.

He walked a bit more until we were beside a building, turning to me he pushed me against the brick wall and said in a low voice, "Nothing Bella. You just have no idea how much what you just did back there turned me on."

"Really?" Was all I could ask, because who knew that Edward Cullen liked to be basically "owned" like that.

"Very," he said while pushing into my body with his, and yes. He was very turned on.

"Edward," I said, then kissed him, he kissed me back while grabbing my ass and moving his hand to the back of my hip, pulling up on it a bit. I realized what he wanted and wrapped both my legs around his waist, grinding a bit onto his hips, and fisting both my hands in his hair, I angled myself so that I could deepen the kiss.

The grinding of my hips and pulling of his hair earned me another growl from deep in his chest. "Fuck, Edward. I love it when you growl like that," I panted while he continued his assault on my neck.

"Are you feeling any better today? I seen Emmett and Rosalie back at the party," I said pulling away from my neck to look at me.

His eyes were darker and he was looking at me all fucking horny, with his dick pressing in between my legs and he smelled like heaven.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded quickly, "much better."

He smiled and went to put me down on the ground, but I was all fucking wobbly. Not from the alcohol, but from the Edward Cullen affect. This man had the ability to melt my panties right off and turn my bones to jello.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I am fine, I just get this way when my body is overrun with hormones instead of oxygenated blood," I said, still trying to steady myself.

"Come here," he said, and threw me over his shoulder.

I immediately remembered how much I wanted him to do this to me yesterday in the quad, but my fantasy was distracted by the wonderful site before me. I had a perfect view of Edward's ass.

"Oh, yummy," I said and shoved my hands down the back of his pants and squeezed his ass hard. "You have such a nice ass, Edward, do you know that?" I asked still squeezing it.

"Yeah, well, I am pretty fond of yours as well," he said while smacking me quickly on mine then squeezing it hard after.

"Oh my God, I think I am a freak that likes to be spanked. Do it again," I said, squeezing his ass even harder. He smacked me again, this time harder, and then rubbed my ass where he hit it. "Oh, yeah, definitely a spanking girl," I said while enjoying the feeling of Edward's hands on my ass.

"Well, we can explore that a bit more when we get back to the dorm," he said.

"Yes, we will," I agreed, still rubbing his ass. I pulled up the back of his shirt and started kissing and licking any part of it I could reach.

"Bella," Edward said, in a warning tone.

"Edward," I mocked him.

"Unless you suddenly realized that you are one for sex in a public place, I suggest that you stop what you are doing," he explained, his voice a bit huskier than it was before.

"Mmm," was all I could reply with because, well, basically I was fucking turned on and horny as hell by this point.

"Was that a 'yes I want to have sex in public' "mmm" or a 'I didn't hear a fucking word you just said' "mmm"?" he asked.

"Yep."

I heard him chuckle, and finally we made it to our dorm building. He hurried up the steps, still carrying me. We were at his door quicker than I would have thought possible, I absently noticed somebody on the stairs, but before I could see who it was, Edward had me in his room, and was locking his door. He plopped me down on the bed and was immediately on top of me, kissing me while his hands were groping my tits.

I groaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him down on me further, just wanting to feel the weight of this body on mine. I brought my hips up to his, and he instinctively shoved his hips back, pushing his hard-on against me. The friction causing him to hiss and me to sort of grunt, because that shit felt good.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off, but it got stuck because of the buttons by the neck. "Here, let me before you suffocate me," he said and unbuttoned a few buttons before pulling it off. I wanted to stare at his body a bit more, but he was back on me before I could get a good eye full. So, I pushed him over a bit, so that I could be on top. Straddling him, I sat up and ran my hands down his chest and abs. "Mine," I breathed, just taking the site of him in. He really was gorgeous, and he was mine.

"And you are mine," he said in a low voice, looking in my eyes, "And this," he said, while shoving his hands between my legs, feeling my pussy, "is definitely mine."

I threw my head back and did a sort of breathy-moan thing because that shit turned me on.

Edward sat up, putting his hand behind my neck, pulling my face to his and kissing me. While he was kissing me, his hands went to my shirt and he quickly pulled it up over my head. I grabbed it to pull it over my head and throw it on the floor, but before I could get it off, Edward said "these are mine too" and pulled the cup of my bra down taking my nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck," I said, and threw my shirt across the room, putting both my hands in his hair again, and forcing his face to mine so I could taste him again. He removed my bra and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, not able to get any further in our current position, he flipped us back over so he was on top again, and went to pull my pants off.

"Shit," he said when my pants got stuck at my feet. In our horny rush, I forgot to take my shoes off. I just laughed and tried to kick them off, but since they were high-tops, that was not happening.

"Here, let me," I sighed, sitting up. I pulled my pants up a bit, so that I could untie my shoes.

"Well, don't just stand there, get naked. I wanna see that dick. I missed him. He is my new best friend and I want him to know all my deepest darkest secrets," I said looking at Edward and nodding towards his very noticeable erection.

He just shook his head, and started to undo his pants. I finally got my damn shoes off and removed my pants the rest of the way. I stood to take my thong off, but he stopped me and said, "Shit, Bella. Turn around."

I did as he asked, then went to turn to face him again, but he stopped me and began rubbing my exposed ass cheeks. "Nice," he muttered, and said "Bend over."

Getting excited with where this was going, I bent over and placed my hands on his bed, he removed his underwear, and I looked over my shoulder wanting to see that sweet penis prize again, but he was directly behind me, and bent over with me, planting open mouth kisses down my spine, while his hand still rubbed my ass, his other hand came around to feel my breast. I moaned in appreciation. Edward pulled away quickly and smacked my ass twice, causing me to jump in surprise. He quickly pulled my underwear down to my ankles. He helped me step out of my underwear, while he kissed my ass cheek where he had smacked it moments ago.

_Fuck, that feels good_, I thought.

"Does it?" he asked, still kissing it, and while his other hand squeezed the other cheek and his left hand went up between my legs and rubbed my incredibly wet pussy.

"Yes," I breathed, not even caring that I had apparently said it felt good out loud.

"Spread your legs for me, Bella." He instructed.

I did as he asked, and was rewarded with his tongue flicking my clit and licking up my whole slit, he licked his way back down and sucked gently on my clit again, "Oh, fuck," I breathed. If I thought Edwards hands were wonderful, his tongue was magic. He continued to lick and suck my clit until I was right on the edge of having my orgasm, when he pulled away from me. "Damn it," I groaned.

"Get on the bed," he ordered. Well, I don't know what is going on, but fuck, I liked it when Edward bossed me around. I was glad that he was more eager for sex with me instead of tiptoeing around the subject like I was so used to him doing. Even though last night was painful, the popping of my cherry seemed to also result in the loss of Edwards's control, which he was annoyingly good at maintaining before.

I crawled onto the bed, "On your back," he clarified. I flipped onto my back, to see Edward standing there with a condom on already. Shit, he is fast.

Once I was situated on the bed, he laid on top of me, sucking on my nipples while his hand still rubbed my pussy. He was still keeping me right on the edge of orgasm, not letting me release but not letting me back down either. He was driving me fucking insane. I started to move my hips to get more friction from his hand.

"Edward," I breathed.

He looked up at me from my chest, and came up to look me in the eye, he looked like he was going to say something, but I just grabbed his face and kissed him, he moved his hand away from my pussy putting it beside my head to hold his weight off of me. With his hand gone, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and moved my hand down his neck to his nipple. I pinched his nipple and pulled on it slightly. I growled again, and moved his hips so the his dick was rubbing on my clit, he started moving his hips causing the most wonderful sensation on my clit, having his dick rub against it was better than his tongue.

I moved my mouth to suck on his neck, and started breathing heavier with each movement of his hips. I bit down on his neck while I moved my hand to squeeze his ass.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned and adjusted his hips so that his dick was at my entrance.

"Yes, fuck Bella, Edward. Now," I whispered into his ear.

I pulled his head up to look at me, then he kissed me again while he pushed himself in slowly again, I wanted to thrust my hips up to him again, but I learned that lesson yesterday. I would let him set the pace this time.

He was finally all the way in, and he stilled for a moment, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, fine," I said, "More."

He started to move in and out slowly at first, then started to quicken his pace a bit more, with each thrust into me, he grinded at the same time, and was hitting my clit with each grind, doubling the sensation for me.

"Holy shit, this is so much better than last night," I said in between breaths.

"Yes, it is. Fuck Bella…" he said.

He was still quickening his pace, and I quickly felt my orgasm building even more, a few more thrusts and I was going to scream with my release. Loudly. So, I bit down on his shoulder instead to help muffle the sound.

"Fuck!" he yelled, when I bit down on his shoulder, hearing the huskiness of his voice right beside my ear like that was enough to make me orgasm even harder. I was whimpering, panting and moaning into the flesh of his shoulder. While Edward thrust two more times and was breathing hard himself and stilled, I could actually feel his dick twitch inside me with his release.

"Holy shit," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"I agree," I smiled at him.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Bella, it is Felix, I know you are in there, it is after curfew, let's go." He shouted from the other side of the door.

Fuck my life.

**Okay, so for those of you that don't know "Moonlight" was a fucktastic show on the CW network, it was on for about ¾ of a season and got cancelled. Which really pissed me off, but I thought it may be retarded to make the movie "twilight". *stares*…you know, because of the same character names. Jesus, do I have to explain everything?! LOL But, my descriptions of the "Moonlight" movie are my opinions of the Twilight movie, so you can yell at me about that, if you like, I don't mind. I can go on for days about how Catherine fucked that movie up.**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, yes I say "cooter" all the damn time. LOL**

**Anyways, leave me reviews. Honesty is appreciated, but be warned, I have backup waiting in the form of AECullen, she is ready with a turkey leg for those of you that leave hate reviews. LOL**

**Thanks for reading, sincerely hope you enjoyed it. **

***passing the chain-fic baton to CJean*….Good luck, woman! You will do great, I know it! **

**Alright, Peace out, bitches! **

***runs far away from writing fanfic, never to write it again* LOL**


	6. Chapter 6 CJean

**_Chapter 6 is authored by Cjean._**

**First of all, I am so sorry for the delay. Starting classes has been crazy and unfortunately, homework and studying have to come first.**

**Secondly, this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfic…so I hope it's alright. Please be honest in the reviews. **

**Thirdly, a big thank you to RIMR for being my beta babe. Thank you to FLplmtree95 for posting the chapter for me. Also, thank you to Effing, JayPat, and Lali for giving me some helpful tips and ideas.**

**And last but not least, a shout-out to all my gals. You are all amazing and AWEsome each in your own special way.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, it is Felix, I know you are in there. It is after curfew, let's go"

At the sound of Felix's angry voice booming from the upstairs floor, I jumped off the bed and pushed Jasper's body off mine. He gave me a disgusted expression before I rolled my eyes and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"What now?!?" I exclaimed under my breath with a roll of my eyes. "Sorry, Baby, but there's trouble upstairs". My words still a little slurred from the drinks.

I jerked my chin up toward the ceiling above, shaking my head a bit.

"But I was just getting started…"he complained.

I got up quickly and looked around for my various articles of clothing I had on earlier before Jasper and I had our little fun time.

"No, you don't," he growled, "Whatever's going on up there can wait- I cannot." The last of his words were muffled as he slammed his lips to mine and grabbed me around the waist, picking me up and setting me down on the bed. His hands went to my sides and he was tickling and kissing me at the same time. The effect of his kissing and the effect of the drinks were making my head spin.

As much as I wanted to stay where I was, being kissed senseless, I really needed to see what was going on with Bella and Felix. I sighed into Jasper's mouth and reluctantly pulled away.

"Now ,c'mon J, I'm going up there and you're coming too! You can deal with that little…or should I say big problem later." I said, eyeing his very obvious erection.

I threw on my clothes in record time, put on Jasper's pants and shirt for him, grabbed his hand and raced out the door and up the stairs.

The first thing I noticed was that Bella was on the verge of crying, and was struggling to tough it out. Then I noticed Felix…and then I noticed Edward.

Edward's face was unbreakable. It was frozen in a mask of hate and detest. His gaze was locked on Felix's face. On the other hand, Felix looked completely untroubled by the situation. He looked at Edward, smirked, and then turned to face Bella.

"Bella, I think it would be best if you went downstairs and to your dorm now. I'll see you down there in five minutes, yes?" He asked.

Bella cleared her throat.

"Yes Felix…I'll be down there soon" She choked out.

Felix walked away, passed Jasper and I, and went down the stairs.

What the hell was going on?!!? I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow to Japer. He just shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that let me know he was just as confused as I was. I ran over to Edward and Bella, with Jasper right behind me.

"What happened?!!? You were past curfew, so was Jasper…what's the big deal?" I asked while Bella leaned into Edward's side. Edward put away his mask of anger, and replaced it with a mask void of expression. He wrapped his arms around Bella, and rubbed her arms soothingly.

Bella sighed and answered my questions. "Yes, I'm past curfew. And this was the second time Felix has caught me. And this time I wasn't in late from studying, I was…" she was red with embarrassment as she buried her face into Edward's side.

"Oh, shit Bella! You mean he heard you guys…wow, you must have been really loud-"

"Shut the hell up Alice, you aren't helping any." Edward cut in and tightened his arm around Bella.

"Edward, Bella…c'mon! I told you guys, this is exactly why I didn't want you doing this here. Now the whole dorm's going to know what's going on with you two…"

"Again, Alice…not helping. Now why don't you just go downstairs before I kick your ass down there myself?"

"Now you listen to me Edward Cullen…I'm not leaving until-"

Jasper chose this time to cut in before I ripped Edward's head off. "Okay, Al…let's just go to bed now, and we can talk about this in the morning." The way Jasper said this made the whole atmosphere seem a bit more peaceful. Yes, we had tomorrow. And tomorrow, I was going to find out what happened up here.

"You're right, Jasper." I sighed and held out my hand to grab Bella's. "C'mon Bella, let's go."

Bella glanced at me and nodded, but then turned her head up towards Edward's.

"Goodnight," she said.

Edward bent his head towards hers and gently kissed her on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, but filled with passion and longing. I had to look away.

"Goodnight, my Bella" I heard him say as I turned toward Jasper.

I stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He sighed and I knew he was thinking about our interrupted time earlier.

"Tomorrow" I said.

"Goodnight, Darling," he replied around my lips.

I stepped back, and took Bella by the shoulder and steered her away from the boys and back downstairs.

And of course, Felix was waiting for us.

"Hello again, Felix." I said warily.

He nodded and looked at his watch.

"You made it in five…I'm impressed. And don't look at me that way Alice. I was just doing my job."

"Yes, I'm sure you were…screwing around with that freshman Jo into all hours of the night is perfectly fine for you, but not for others. I see how you are-"

"Alice, just let it go!" Bella interrupted me. She looked at Felix.

"Goodnight, Felix."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." He responded with a smug smile on his face and turned and walked away from us. He reached his room without looking up, opened the door, and went inside.

I huffed as I opened the door, and then slammed it shut. I was about to go beserk on Bella and bombard her with questions to what the hell just happened up there…but the look on her face made me keep my mouth shut.

"Bella…are you okay?" I asked while I began stripping my clothes off to change into my pajamas.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm fine…I'm going to take a shower. We'll talk in the morning, k?"

"Okkkkaaaaaay Bells, night."

What was wrong with her? I asked myself. And Edward, too? The situation was embarrassing, yes…but Edward was downright furious.

I awoke the next morning with the worst headache imaginable. I rolled over on my side trying to go back to the peacefulness of unconsciousness. Things were so much better there, in the world of sleep. Brain turned off, you don't have to think about people, places, problems…like last night. What did happen last night?

I bolted upright, and looked for Bella. She wasn't in the room. I got up and walked to the bathroom. No Bella there either.

I grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of water…man, did my head kill. I glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Where the hell was Bella?

I took the pills and crawled back in bed. I was just beginning to feel myself slip into unconsciousness when the door creaked open and Bella came inside. She shut the door behind her and peeled her jacket off. Then she put her jacket on the peg hook next to the door and turned to greet me.

"Good morning," she said.

"Where were you? And doesn't your head hurt like hell?" I demanded.

"I went out for a walk, nothing like the nice morning breeze to wake up your system. You hungry? Do you want to go somewhere and grab a bite to eat?"

"Nope, you trying to sidetrack me with food is not going to work this time. I'm not hungry…I want you to tell me what happened last night"

She sighed and walked over to her bed and slumped down on it. She lay on her stomach and crossed her arms beneath her head and rested her chin there.

"Well, after my little declaration to Edward and everyone else at the party…" she said and flushed pink.

I rolled my eyes…Bella and Alice with shots…not a good thing.

"We left, well you know that. And then we went up to his dorm and…"

"had sex." I finished for her. "And apparently very loud sex." I snickered.

Bella turned beat red.

"Yes, we umm had sex…anyway, Felix came knocking on the door and demanded that I leave 'cause I was past curfew. So we threw on our clothes real quick…and answered the door."

"Okay, then what…I heard him yell at you about curfew, but I didn't hear past that." Because I was trying to stop the advances of a very handsome man, I mentally added. And unlike Bella, I didn't blush red, but I sighed. I'd have to make it up later, and that thought made me smile.

"What are you smiling about…If it's about Felix hearing us, you should know that he didn't even mention it. Really Alice, he was just doing his job. So, he told me that this was the second time I have been past curfew. He said he let it go the first time because I was studying, but the second time…I was in Edward's room. He said he had to issue me a demerit. "

I shook my head at Bella. If she got too many demerits on her record, the university could kick her out of student housing, and even worse…she could lose her scholarship.

"Oh no Bella, well you'll just have to be more careful. Hey, hey, hey…why are you so upset?" I asked because having one little demerit was not a big deal.

"It's nothing Alice…so do you want to go get something to eat now?" she asked.

"No Bella, again not hungry. Listen, I saw Edward's face. His expression was ferocious. The only thing that would make him look like that is if someone close to him got hurt…so what happened? Did Felix say something cruel?" I demanded.

She threw up her hands. "Okay, I'll tell you everything…why do you always have to know every tinsy-winsy detail, Alice?" she demanded with a huff of exasperation.

"Who knows Bella, perhaps I like to appear omniscient" I giggled, and then changed my tone to all seriousness. "So what did Felix say?"

"Well, Edward was _this _close," and she pinched her forefinger and thumb together to emphasize how close she meant. "…to punching Felix in the jaw. But I managed to calm him down."

"Ha! Felix would _so_ kick Edward's ass any day…he wouldn't stand a chance" I laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny…" Bella replied sarcastically. "Anyway… Felix was explaining in detail why he had to report me in…and it got Edward all riled up. Edward didn't think it was fair that there are tons of others who stay past curfew and aren't issued demerits….to which Felix replied" and she made quoting bunny ears with her hands "Those are the rules"…but then Felix said he'd make me a deal…"

"Go on…" I urged.

"Well, all he said was to meet him in the library at 8:00 tomorrow night. And that's all…but something in the way he said it caused Edward to explode. He started yelling at him almost had him by the throat, until I interceded…" She sighed. "It took all of Edward's strength to keep his jaw clenched and not say another word…and that's when you and Jasper came up."

"Soooooo….let me get this straight…Felix said he would withhold the demerit if you met him in the library tomorrow night. Right?"

Bella nodded.

"Okay, so just meet him, and be done with it-"

"No, you don't understand" she interrupted me. "Edward would never allow such a thing. You know how he is…_slightly_ overprotecting…I can't do that to him. Edward was really upset, you saw his face… it was really scary. I want to say that he was just mad at Felix for interrupting us and angry…but it seemed to be more than that…"

It _was_ more than that, I thought. I knew Edward, and I knew when he was truly upset. Something last night set him off, and…well… I would just have to find out what that was.

After taking my usual two point five hour process to get ready, I went up to the boys' room. Bella opted not to come with me, which was perfectly fine with me because I really needed to talk with Edward.

I reached their dorm and knocked on the door.

No answer…I leaned my head in towards the door to hear what was going on inside. I just had my ear to the door when someone opened it and I went flying into the room. I landed on someone who was huge…and he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around.

"Emmettt!!" I squealed. "Owww, dammit! You knocked me into the bed post!"

"Oooppps, sorry Al," he said not sounding the least bit sorry as he laughed and put me down.

"You can't go spinning people around in a dinky dorm room!" I told him.

Jasper came over to my side and rubbed my hip soothingly.

"Good morning…" he murmured as he buried his face into my neck.

I turned around and jumped on him, straddling his waist with my legs. He put his arms around my waist to hold me there and began kissing me with vigor.

"Ummm, hello!!!! Big brother here! Not really wanting to see _that_." Emmett boomed from across the room and covered his eyes in mock horror.

I jumped off Jasper and pecked him on the lips. I turned in his arms to face Emmett while Jasper slinked his arms around my lower waist.

"Sorry, Em….ummm, where's Edward?" I asked looking around.

Jasper responded while Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"I think he said something about studying for a tough exam he had tomorrow. I'm not sure though, cause it was really early…"

"Uh-huh" I said. "So did he say anything to you about last night?" I asked Jasper.

"Nope, we just crashed right after you and Bella left. Why?"

"Noooo reason…just that Edward seemed pretty angry last night."

Emmett laughed "What happened? Edward have too much to drink?" He guffawed.

I snorted. "I believe it was _you _Emmett who had too much to drink. If I remember correctly you were so drunk last night, you probably didn't even realize that Miss Rosalie had your pants down to your ankles in front of a whole house full of people."

He gave me a dark look and then chuckled. "Rose can do whatever the hell she wants…" he mumbled mostly to himself. And louder, "I think I enjoyed myself a bit…Alright, I'm out. Jasper, you take care of little Alice the Malice." He joked.

I let go of Jasper and ran after his retreating form. Just before he stepped out the door and into the hallway, I managed to grab a handful of his arm hair and gave it a nice pull.

"Hell, Alice!" He started…and then he caught a glimpse of Rosalie coming down the hallway. He turned towards her and didn't spare me another glance. "Aww, baby…" he murmured.

I shut the door behind him and tried not to picture Rosalie's long legs wrapping around my brother's torso. I stuck my tongue out at the door and it was then that I realized I was with one very sexy man and we had a room all to ourselves. I faced Jasper with a smile on my face, turning the lock on the door handle in the process.

He didn't need anymore encouragement. He stepped towards me and scooped me up in his arms. His mouth found mine hungrily and I instantly felt regret for having stopped our advances the night before. But now was not the time to mope about that; now was the time to make up for it. I responded to his intensity with passion and he groaned in my mouth.

His arms held me around the waist in a vice grip. Without breaking the kiss, he picked me up and carried me across the room. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he gently laid me on his bed.

His hands were everywhere. They stroked my arms, my legs, caressed my chest, my collarbone, my neck. I felt his mouth leave mine as he made a trail of fire with his tongue down my throat and to the tender spot where my shoulder met my neck. His hands were on my breasts caressing them and I felt his strength through his fingertips. I moaned and arched my back as I fisted a handful of his hair.

His mouth moved to my ear and my heart sped up. This was my spot and he knew it. My breathing hitched as he sucked on the lobe gently. He chuckled as I writhed beneath him…and then he blew cold air over the heat he had just created. I whimpered and moved my hands to his shoulders, digging my fingernails into his skin.

His mouth returned to mine, and I sighed in contentment. His mouth was warm, and rough, and wonderful. I loved the feeling of his lips to mine. Our mouths moved in sync, creating a wonderful rhythm to a perfect melody.

He trailed his right hand down my torso and began to unbutton my shirt while his left hand grabbed hold to the back of my neck. Once he had my shirt unbuttoned, I inched off the bed a little and tossed it to the floor. In the process, I sat up and he pulled my torso to his while I moved my legs to wrap around his lower back. I pulled his shirt off over his head, and tossed it to the floor with mine.

I bent my head and ravished his shoulders with my tongue. He responded with a groan and moved his hands to my legs, pushing me down beneath him. I fell back against the mattress and felt the weight of him above me.

His mouth was on mine again as he unbuttoned my jeans and shimmied them off my body. Once those were off, he hastily took my underwear off as well. I broke the kiss to move down and skim my fingertips to the outside of his jeans. I trailed the edge of my nail along the snap as he sucked in a breath. I cupped him. He jerked and thrust his hips into my hand. I found his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Clothes removed and bodies entwined, the heat in the atmosphere increased with renewed intensity. I clutched him eagerly while his tongue made fire from my collarbone to my naval and back up again. I arched my back and he took one of my breasts into his mouth. He teased and sucked the delicate skin as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head and brought it back to my face.

"Alice" he breathed.

"Jasp-" and I heard the door to the dorm rattle. Shit.

Jasper rolled off of me with a groan as we heard Edward knock from the outside of the door.

"Hello, Jazz? Are you in there?" he asked from the hallway.

"Dammit Edward, yes!" he yelled.

Ah, so this is why I told Edward and Bella not to do this in a dorm room. I snorted…I was such a hypocrite. I scurried around and looked for my clothes. After I had them on and Jasper at least had some pants on, we opened the door.

I really hoped my face showed Edward just how much I hated him right now. I was just about to hit him upside the head and demand why he didn't just leave when he knew they door was locked… then I saw the expression on his face.

His face still held the faraway look it held last night. The angry, blank expression that scared me.

But Jasper missed it, "Hey Dickhead, ever hear that when a door is locked, there is a reason as to why it is?!!?"

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and apologized to Jasper and me. What was that about? I thought. Since when does Edward just let Jasper talk to him that way?

"Hey Edward…can we talk?" I asked.

"Ummmm…sure" he said. But he wasn't really paying attention to me. He dropped his school bag on the floor and then walked to the fridge and grabbed a Coke.

"Helllllllo, earth to Edward. Why so low?" I asked coming up to him so he had no choice but to answer me.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Okay, ya'll have fun with your little brother-sister talk…I'm going to take a shower." He said.

I leaned towards him and kissed him soundly on the lips. He sighed, "Make that a cold one". I giggled.

Once he left, I faced Edward again. He sat down on one of the armrests of the couch, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I don't want Bella near Felix" he said without opening his eyes.

"Well, he is meeting her…" His eyes shot open and he gave me a hard look. "Okay, _if_ ..." I amended, "She meets him, they would meet in a public place. He can't possibly hurt her… and why you are so against him is beyond me…"

"I am against him Alice because he could have 1.) just given Bella a demerit or 2.) just let us slide. But he didn't-- instead he's decided that in order for Bella to get away with this she has to meet him somewhere. And for what? Something is going on in that sick mind of his."

"And what makes you think he has a sick mind?" I inquired.

"Ask Rosalie…and then you will agree with me." He stated with venom in his voice.

"Since when do you talk to Rosalie?" I asked.

"Since yesterday when I noticed she couldn't even look at Felix without flinching. Anyway, that's her story to tell, not mine…so don't ask."

"Okkkaaaaayyyy, well….talk to Bella, that's all I can suggest. You two need to figure this out for yourself….I'm famished. You coming to lunch with Jasper, Bella, and I?"

"Ummm..no. I have an exam tomorrow. It's going to be killer." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. My brother was the smartest person I knew, besides Daddy C, that is. He never had to study more than an hour or so for an exam. I sighed…Edward avoiding Bella was not going to help anything.

I tapped my foot impatiently to the beat of the rap music I was listening to. My headphones were turned to the highest volume. I was hoping the intense beat of the music would keep my thoughts away from Bella…but it wasn't working.

I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time…it was 9:32PM. Where was Bella?!!? She was supposed to be back from her meeting with Felix at least fifteen minutes ago. I huffed in exasperation and sat up from my bed and leaned towards my nightstand. I rummaged through the top drawer and found the most recent issue of Vogue.

I absentmindedly flipped through the pages, hoping for a distraction…but the magazine wasn't working, either. In fact, if Bella didn't walk in the door within the next two minutes, I planned on going and bring her ass back here myself.

I glanced at the clock…9:34…9:35…I heard the door handle being turned, and was up and on my feet in a flash. I yanked the door open and saw Bella looking at me with a mixed expression of shock and "Has she gone crazy?" look on her face.

I dragged her in our dorm by her shoulders and then shut the door behind her. I pulled out my headphones and tossed them along with the Ipod on my bed. Then I faced Bella with a look of…well, I was going for anger…but then Bella started laughing, so I must have not done a very good job.

"Alice…" She shook her head and laughed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at her. "And what do you find so amusing? That your best friend has been going crazy wondering where you have been for the past twenty minutes?!!?" I spat the words at her.

"Geez, Alice. Calm down." She took of her jacket and book bag, set them by her desk, and then sat on her bed. "Why are you so upset? You're just as bad as Edward…" She accused.

I unfolded my arms and let out a shaky laugh. "Oh no Bella, I'm not like Edward at all…if he were here instead of me…he would have called every police station within a 50 mile radius to go look for you."

"Yeah, that's the problem…" She mumbled.

"So you're okay?" I asked.

"Yes!" she snapped. "I am perfectly fine! Now will you just sit down and relax?"

I complied.

She nodded and understood my silent message of telling her to spill it.

"So when I got to the library, he was already there. Felix had his nose in one of his textbooks and didn't even look up at me until I shook him a little by the shoulder." She chuckled.

I just glared at her.

"Anyway, he said it was nice that I showed up…and I said it would be nice if I didn't have a demerit on my record. And we both laughed. Then we just helped each other study and we talked about school and we talked about our lives…just normal stuff. So really, really…it was no big deal. Just one little evening together to erase one little demerit. End of story."

I relaxed some as I absorbed this information. So Felix didn't do any harm…which is exactly what I knew all along. That is until I talked to Edward.

"Okay, so I'm oh so glad you two had a good time together" I said sarcastically. "But I still don't understand why Edward was being so difficult about this…and why you weren't listening…"

"_Because _Edward believes it's his duty to protect me" she snorted. "You were here this morning…he was furious when I told him I was going to meet up with Felix."

"But you did anyway, I guess…Edward just didn't want you to get hurt-"

"Yes, Alice, because Felix planned on harming me in a library," she replied sarcastically.

I threw up my hands…she didn't understand that I was on her side.

"Listen, Bella, I'm with you. I didn't think it was a big deal that you did what Felix asked. I was the one who suggested that you just do that in the first place. And you were the one who didn't want to meet Felix because you were afraid of what Edward would think." I pointed out.

"Then why the hell were you so worried?!!? You knew I was going to be fine-"

"_Because _from the way Edward was acting this morning…he had me really worried. I mean, saying he was going to escort you there and keep a watchful distance and shit…what was his problem?"

"Believe me, I have no idea. Like I said, it was no big deal…and now, I've just proved it. Now Edward can stop being such a worry-wart..."

Hhmmmm…it was strange, I thought. By the looks of it, Felix was a decent guy. He helped Bella study the first week of classes, he kept Mike away from us when he was being a bother, he helped Bella when she fell…yep, seemed like a decent guy to me…and also good-looking with killer abs and arms…not that I was looking. Edward was taking whatever he heard from Rosalie way too seriously. And who knows if whatever she told him was even true…

Ugh….I hate class. It was 10:30AM and I sat in my seat just as bored as ever, trying to keep my eyelids open. Edward, Bella, and I are in the honors program, so we were able to register for classes early. Luckily for us, that meant we could schedule a few of our General Education classes together. History 101 was one of them.

History 101 was taught by the oldest professor on the face of the planet. He had long white hair, translucent-pale skin, and always wore the same dark-grey suit. Professor Aro was a teacher that seemed nice enough…until you broke the rules. Falling asleep in his class was not an option…I flicked myself in the arm and tried to keep myself awake.

Professor Aro droned on… blah, blah, blah….

I woke with a start, Bella was nudging me.

"Alice, you were sleeping…" she whispered.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't up all night worried about you, I might have had a bit more sleep." I whispered back.

"Your fault." she mumbled.

"Actually," Edward cut in. "If Felix hadn't asked you to stay a little longer…Alice wouldn't have had to wait up for you."

Bella whirled around and faced Edward with her back towards me.

"What did you say?!!? Edward, did you follow me?!!?" She whispered frantically.

Shit…Edward was so screwed.

I looked up from there angry whispers to see the face of Aro looking at us with boiling eyes. I nudged Bella with my elbow and nodded my head towards the front of the room…where Aro huffed and then resumed his lecture.

For the rest of the class, Bella fumed silently beside me. I couldn't blame her for being upset. Edward should have trusted her judgment, and following her was ridiculous. At this point, I was just really sick of their drama and really wanted to get out of class so I could see Jasper again.

Finally, Aro finished his lecture.

"Class, if anyone has any questions, any questions at all…please fell free to stop by my office."

As I waited for Bella and Edward gather their things, I noticed Nicky make her way to the front of the room.

"Professor," she breathed. "I could really use your help for some of the…material I can't seem to grasp."

Aro clasped her hands in his and told her that she was welcome to his office at any time. I rolled my eyes…men loved the accent.

The weeks flew by and Edward was very much the same. He was remote…and stressed…and angry. He never wanted to hang out; he blamed his studies. And Bella became more and more withdrawn.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

He ran over to me from across the field in less than a minute.

'"Alice!" He slinked his arm around me waist and hoisted me up with my feet dangling above the ground. He crushed his lips to mine and I melted with his touch. Any stress or concern I had left me as soon as I was in Jasper's arms. God, this is what I needed. This is what every girl needed…Bella, right, that's why I was here.

"Jasper," I said around his lips.

"Hmmm?" He murmured without breaking the kiss. Apparently someone has been missing me. I giggled and gave his chest a little shove.

"Baby, when are you done with practice? Can we go somewhere tonight?"

He set me on the ground. And took a step back from me so he could see my face, but still kept me held in his arms.

"Course, darling. Where would you like to go tonight? Behind the football stands, perhaps?" He teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"No" I said, "How about we get together with some other people tonight. We could hang out with Rosalie and Emmett…and Bella and Edward…"

"Al….I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea. Edward….well ya know, he's been real…what's the word, 'sullen', I guess. I can just tell something is the matter with him, I just don't know what. Anyway, I don't think Edward would have a very good time…"

"You know what Jasper…I've had enough of this. Now go back to practice, and I will see you later tonight." I kissed him again, and the kiss didn't stop till Jasper's coach blew the whistle.

"I look forward to it…" He said huskily, then let go of me and ran back to the practice.

I had had enough. One little incident was not enough to break their relationship. I wanted the old Edward and Bella back…and by God, it was going to happen.

I left the field and went straight to our dorm. Then, I marched up to the boys' room and knocked on the door. Bella was in class, and Jasper was at practice…so this was the perfect time to speak to my brother. He opened the door, sighed, and let me in.

As soon as the door was shut, I started my rant. "Edward, this is enough. I know Bella was mad at you for following her…but that's over with. It's been over with. Now grow up, and start acting like the Edward we love and like to make fun of." I laughed, trying to make him smile.

He didn't. He just sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Alice….I'm not mad at Bella…I'm mad at myself."

I nodded for him to continue and sat beside him on the couch. He lifted his face from his hands and took a deep breath, "No use keeping anything from you, Al. You were always the one to know it all…" his face held a flicker of a smile before he frowned.

"Listen Alice, I'm no good for her...she deserves someone better. I attack guys who merely look at her…I followed her to the library…and come to find out that there was no need for my worries…I didn't want to have sex with her and I made her feel like she was unwanted and untouchable…and she's not. She's beautiful, and loving, and…shit Alice, I can't let her be stuck with someone like me." He seethed and threw his head in his hands.

"Edward! That is Bullshit! With a capitol B! Have you seen yourself lately, or better yet, have you seen Bella?!!? She needs you, you both need each other. This crap about you not being good enough is ridiculous. Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have spied on her and Felix at the library…but that doesn't mean you have to leave the one you love…"

His head snapped up

"Love?!!? Hell Alice, I love her. That's why I need to let it go. She has a future and I'm just getting in the way. There are things people do to the ones they love, and dammit, I love Bella. I'm not going to hurt someone I love. I can't, I won't." He shook his head and sighed.

"And what, Edward? Someone like Felix is okay for Bella and not you?!!? Because if you just let her go, someone else will come along…think about _that_."

I got up and headed for the door. I put my hand on the knob and was about to leave when Edward spoke up.

"Just tell Bella that I said hi, okay? Tell her classes are going great, and I've been really busy. Can you do that for me Al?"

"Fuck Edward…yeah, I can do that."

His face showed true thankfulness. "Thank you Alice, thank you."

I went back down to my dorm and opened the door to find Bella on the phone.

"Yeah, Dad. Uh-huh…yep…" she mumbled into the receiver.

"Is that Charlie?" I asked. She nodded. "Can I talk to him?" I asked excitedly. I always did love Bella's father.

"Sure." she mouthed. "Hey, Dad…yeah, it's fine…hey Dad, Alice wants to talk to you…k, love you, too. " She handed me the phone,

"Charlie!" I squealed.

"Hey Honey, how's my Alice?" he asked.

"It's good Charlie, classes are good…" I filled him in on our daily schedules and talked about what Bella and I did in our free time. Charlie seemed interested enough, but I could tell he was trying to get something out of me. I went to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Charlie, if you want to know about Bella…now is the time to ask." I laughed.

"Caught me…" he mumbled and cleared his throat. "Well, it's just that she sounded a little off on the phone. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Charlie…it's fine. I'm sure she's just stressed about classes." I lied.

We changed the subject to the going-ons back home…and then ended the call. I walked back out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed. I glanced at Bella, who now had her nose in a book. I turned on my side and grabbed an issue of Seventeen magazine. There was a new article on the kooky things you could use to benefit your hair and scalp.

"See Bella, I told you so…look here…" I said lifting the magazine up and raising my eyebrows.

"Seaweed is extremely beneficial for your hair. So there is to be no throwing a way of my stash in the bathroom, right?" I demanded drawing out the last word.

"Bull shit, it smells like ass."

"Shut up Bells, it's rejuvenating," I laughed, and I looked at her to see her laugh too…but she didn't. Bella never smiles and laughs like she used too.

I looked away and sighed. Tossing the magazine aside, I got up from my bed and crossed over to Bella's side of our small dorm room. I sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed both of Bella's hands between my own.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"Bout what?" she asked and withdrew her hands.

"Bella, I've seen you…you're…unhappy. I know Edward hasn't been around lately, but he thinks that's for the best…"

"For the best?!!?" she yelled. She jumped off her bed in anger and stomped her foot.

"Okay, first off, you know you just threw a tantrum like a five year old, right?"

"Shut the hell up Alice! Why do you want to talk about this if you're just going to tell me a bunch of crap just like…like Edward." She ended her rant by crossing her arms over her chest and holding tightly to her sides.

"Bella…I'm sorry." I said, and I meant it. I really was sorry that my brother was being an ass of all asses and being so stubborn. I laid my hand on her arm gently.

"I agree with you, he's being ridiculous…I told him how much you've been hurting. Being apart...it's killing you."

"I think it's getting better Alice, I just…I miss him, ya know?"

"Yeah" I nodded. "I know".

I smiled, and poked her in the arm.

"Now, how about a seaweed shampoo?" I laughed.

"Hell no, Alice! I told you that shit smells!" And then we both laughed.

I went back over to my side of the dorm and picked up the magazine I had tossed earlier. I was in the middle of reading when Bella's phone rang.

I vaguely listened as I waited for Bella to answer her annoying ass ring-tone.

The phone kept ringing…

"Answer your damn phone, Bella, I'm trying to read here." I huffed in frustration and looked up from the magazine.

Bella was looking at her caller ID, and her face was white. She flipped open the phone. "Hello?" She said.

I jumped up from the bed and clutched her arm and whispered frantically, "Bella, what is it, who is it?!!?".

So now what?!!?:

What's Rosalie's story, why does she hate Felix so much?

What's Felix real motive? Is he playing nice to lure Bella, or just trying to egg on Edward?

When will Edward realize he is the one for Bella and go after her?

Who was on the phone, and why did the phone call cause Bella to react that way?

We will find out in the next chapters of "Now What?"!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 OhEdward

_**Chapter 7 is authored by OhEdward**_

**Kudos to Aloha and all you chicks who came up with this wacky plan and made it happen. It's been a blast. **

**Thanks Cjean for giving me a great springboard from which to jump, all you Twi-girls who have enriched my life in ways I wasn't even aware I was lacking. You are great company to keep and I've given up trying to explain to "outsiders" about this because they just don't get it. **

**Special thanks to TSH, Kim, Kimberlina, NicNix, for their encouragement of my first ever smut scene – I seriously could not have done the rest without your oohs and ahhs. **

**Saving the best for last, My Beta Bitch Bean who is a killer editor and gave brilliant suggestions for story clarification, word choices, and grammar corrections. **

**XXOO OhEdward**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I flipped open my phone as I vaguely recognized the number. My mind started racing. What the fuck could he possibly want? I paid my goddamned debt to society.

"Hello?" my voice warbled.

Alice was freaking out; I could tell by her pinched expression. She would not shut up. I was trying to hear him and Alice at the same time.

"Can you hang on for just a second?" I asked him and then quickly covered the mouthpiece when he replied in the affirmative.

"Alice, shut up and let me take care of this and then I will talk to you. Christ!" I hissed at her.

She sat on her bed watching me indignantly. Her eyes never left my face as she balanced her elbows on her knees and absent-mindedly picked her cuticles.

"Sure, no problem. Go ahead," I answered the voice on the other end of the line. I blocked Alice's interruptions with my hand.

I was certain that Alice was going to jump out of her skin at any moment if I didn't give some indication that everything was okay, but it was a little weird.

Looking at Alice, I said clearly into the phone, "Of course, Felix. I'd be happy to proofread your article."

Alice's anxiety shifted to wariness as she finally peeled her eyes away from me long enough to realize that she'd picked a hangnail to the point of bleeding. She put her finger in her mouth to stop the blood flow and I grimaced.

"Gross!" I mouthed to her. I squinted at the thought of how her finger must sting when it made contact with her saliva. I made a fist with my free hand in sympathy for her bloodied, usually perfectly manicured nails.

"Hey Felix," I continued, "How about you come drop if off with me and I'll get my red pen and butcher your article for you. I'm a pretty tough critic. Are you sure you want to be subjected to my scrutiny?"

Alice froze and stared at me like she had just suffered a mini stroke. I waved my hand in front of her to break her trance.

She mouthed, "What the fuck?" when I laughed at Felix's response.

I smirked at her.

"Okay, if it's only two pages I can get through that super fast. Bring it over now and I will get it done before my next class. Hurry though because if you did a shitty job, you will have a lot of work to do and I'm not going to tutor you." I smiled through my voice and hung up.

"Proofread? When did you become Felix's personal editor?" Alice demanded.

"Look, if I do a favor for him maybe he'll cut me some slack when I need it. A little credit in the Bank of Felix is a good thing, Alice. He was fine at the library. It was Edward who went all freaky. I just…"

I was cut off by a knock at the door.

Felix towered in the doorway with his paper clutched in his gargantuan hands. He smiled broadly and I noticed that his eye teeth seemed slightly pointed. He was the kind of guy who looked handsome and collegiate one minute and menacing the next. He definitely had an edge; something was just slightly off about him. I wanted to trust him, but I suspected that Edward's radar about him was probably accurate.

"Do you want to wait for it or shall I slip it under your door when I've finished?" I asked, snatching the paper from his hands and retreating to the desk where I kept my arsenal of writing utensils. I love red pens – there is so much power in that little ball point tip. It's true – the pen _is_ mightier than the sword.

Alice observed this in silence and when she made eye contact with Felix she only gave him a slight nod through her hooded, watchful eyes. She said nothing. It was barely detectable, but I could swear a shiver travelled down her spine after looking away from his face.

Felix stood, awkwardly shifting his weight from one water ski-sized foot to the other. No one bothered to offer him a seat or anything to drink. In my peripheral vision I could see him scanning every detail of our room. His glance ranged from floor to ceiling and stopped at every detail. His observation of the phone on my bed, clothing strewn about the floor, the location of the furniture, textbooks, Alice's make up bag and hair dryer, the size and shape of the window all gave me an unshakable feeling that he was cataloguing the room and its contents. When he didn't think I was paying attention he looked at Alice and a lewd, twisted smile crawled across his face. I could taste bile rising in my throat.

I just wanted to get the task over with and get him out of our room. With nothing to do he finally fumbled with his hands like a five-year-old boy sitting in church. I thought he might thumb wrestle with himself. The silence in the room was starting to make him fidget. Alice was a master at silence. It didn't bother her a bit and she quite liked to make others squirm. All the while, she quietly pretended to read my battered old copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

He continued to dominate the space between me at the desk and Alice sitting lotus-style on her bed. Felix was not used to being in a situation that he did not control and it was clear that after his initial inventory of our room and visual groping of Alice, he was at a loss as to what he should do next. He was not a patient person who easily waited for those around him to act or speak. He was accustomed to being the leader calling the shots, an enforcer.

I scrawled a few minor grammatical corrections and handed Felix back his paper within 10 minutes. Not a word had passed between our threesome in the overstuffed room. His massive frame alone used as much oxygen as two and half people. He literally sucked the air out of the room. The temperature and emotional climate of the room rose dramatically as soon as Felix claimed his real estate there.

"I'm impressed, Felix." I finally broke the silence, straining over my anxiety to find playfulness in my voice. "It's very cohesive. You've made your point clearly. The vocabulary is just right for the subject matter, and, with the exception of a few small errors, I think it's good to go."

Felix looked pleased with himself. I could not ascertain if he was pleased with his writing or his reconnaissance work. A feeling of violation crept under my skin and made it crawl. I would speak to Alice later about installing an illegal deadbolt on our door.

Alice was still mute.

The uncomfortable pause was broken when Felix observed that Alice and I both were looking at him expectantly as if to say, "Okay, we're done here. Get the fuck out."

"Thanks Bella. That was fast. Well, I'll see you girls later. Take it easy and remember to be in by curfew tonight," he winked at me.

"Sure, any time and don't worry - we will be in on time," I said with finality. I still struggled with my voice and worried he would detect the goose bumps that raised the hair on my forearms.

Felix took my cue and lumbered through the small door opening that threatened his limbs if he didn't constrict himself as he passed through it.

"Un – fucking – believable!" Alice finally exhaled. "Jesus, he is so creepy! Did you see the way he looked at me?" She tried to shake the image out of her head.

"I didn't think you noticed. I swear, Alice, we need to get an extra lock on this door. I think he knows every nook and cranny of this room and where all of our stuff is. He pretends to be all cool and everything, but Edward was right about him. There is something rotten in the state of Illinois!"

I was pleased that I'd handled Felix so well, but my thoughts were immediately elsewhere. Felix brought fear into our room. There was no denying it. Alice and I both felt it and we couldn't both be wrong. I longed for the safety of Edward's hands to hold my face and tell me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. At that moment I knew instantly I should have trusted his intuition.

As if reading my mind, Alice said, "Hmmm, maybe it would be a good time to fix the mess between you and Edward. He misses you too, you know?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I did know he missed me. I had been aloof recently and realized I was impatient with everyone and everything. The tension between Edward and I had dragged on way too long. The experience with Felix urged me to resolve things with Edward immediately. I'd had enough of his brooding. Clearly, I was going to have to be the one to get us back on track.

I decided not to go to class. There was something much more pressing. I could not suffocate any longer. I reached for my laptop and decided to take back my life/my love – Edward Cullen.

"Shit!" Alice said as she grabbed her bag. "We're going to be late for class."

I squinted at Alice and minutely gestured that I would not be joining her. She picked up my cue straight away and I powered up my computer.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella. Good girl – go kick my brother's ass! He needs it. You guys are going to be fine. I can see it in your very near future." She shot me a confident smile and vanished.

She was right! Edward was going to get pinged – big time!

**IMS2009: **Are you there?

I waited for what seemed like an eternity. And then finally, after two excruciating minutes……….

**EAMC1990: **Yes, I'm here

"I'm just going to bite the bullet," I told myself. "No games – no more bullshit."

**IMS2009**: I miss you

**EAMC1990**: I miss you too and I am sorry again about the thing with Felix

A tremor rattled my torso at the sight of Felix's name. It didn't matter though, Edward was my focus now. I took a deep breath and dove in. Resolution was the only answer. Right now!

**IMS2009**: I hate the discomfort between us. I don't like it. I want things to be light and fun like they used to be…

**EAMC1990**: I don't know if we can be like that. I worry about you so much, I feel like I'm stifling you.

**IMS2009**: Then knock that shit off. LOL

**EAMC1990**: I wish I could. Bella, you mean so much to me. I am crippled without you.

I my stomach dropped into my colon and searched for a response to his confession.

**IMS2009**: We've got to work through these distractions because that's all they are. I feel the same way about you. I just want to feel your body near me because everything is right and perfect when I am tangled in your arms…. I _need_ you.

I nervously awaited his response…

Nothing!

Three agonizing minutes dragged. My fingers hovered over the keyboard and drummed in anticipation. My eyes darted back and forth between the screen and my waiting hands.

Still nothing!

My mind raced and instantly came to the conclusion that he could not come to my terms with my neediness. My heart sank.

I was broken from my inner anguish when I heard thunderous footsteps followed by an assault of fists on my door. I startled out of my mental wanderings and teetered off balance over to the door in my hurry to stop the noise. "Please don't be Felix," I squeezed out between my teeth.

I yanked the door open.

Edward!

He was winded and distraught. He wheezed for air and nervously ran his hand through his hair. His eyes, which had been so stormy and troubled, were suddenly clear and focused. I made these observations in 7/10 of a second while I stood motionless before him. Instinctive wanting took over my countenance. He swept me into his arms, pressed my flesh to his and in his fervour lifted me so that my feet dangled inches from the ground. Simultaneously, my grateful arms shut the door behind him and then instinctively fastened around his neck.

I inhaled him into my soul which I hadn't done in weeks. Our once close contact had been reduced to pecks on the cheek in passing. We had wilted away from each other through stubbornness, jealously, and pride. But now the gap between us was shut tight like a lead vault. Sunlight could not have passed between us in this embrace. I relished the feeling of my hands in his hair and instantly wondered how I could have kept them out of it for so long.

He rocked me from side to side as we both breathed desperately to replace the stagnant air created by our distance. I felt his moist exhalation on my neck and longed for it to go into my lungs. I wanted him to breathe life back into me and to return the favour to him.

Realizing his forearms were embedded in my back, he slid me gently down so I could feel my toes, balls of my feet, and finally my heels return to solid ground. He loosened his grip but not the urgency to keep me close. We stayed like this without a word for 15 minutes. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed the tears to streak my cheeks without brushing them away or trying to hide them.

We found each others eyes; Edward hungrily searched my face, but hesitated when he saw the landing strips the tears had carved. He cradled my cheeks in his hands and kissed my salty face. Drying my skin with his thumbs' circular motion, he pressed his forehead to mine and whispered only… "I know."

There was no need for more words. Every insecurity, inadequacy, and lack of communication was put right. Our physical contact was like hitting a reset button. We spent the remainder of that day euphoric and fully clothed in each others arms until the last possible second before curfew.

_ _ _

Over the next two weeks Edward and I reconnected and communicated better than before there was a canyon that divided us. We reached a greater understanding and trust. I told him everything that happened with Felix and he accepted it. He didn't show me his anger, but I sensed that he was seething inside. I knew Edward was still dubious about him and his reputation. He was certain _something_ nefarious happened between Felix and Rosalie, but he hadn't been able to unearth the details.

What happened in my room with Alice was enough to put him and Jasper on high alert. They secretly installed another interior lock on our door that was undetectable from the outside. That $35 lock made four college students breathe a sigh of relief. Though Edward felt better about knowing the lock was there, he was still poised and ready to take down Felix.

Alice and Jasper were grateful for our reconciliation. It had been difficult for them too because we always did so many things together. Independently, Alice and I decided that we would try to do things with other people just so we could expand our friend base. We still hung out and did a lot together, but I was getting to know other friends of Edward's and it helped me break out of my shell.

So when Edward announced he was taking me bowling with some other friends I wasn't surprised.

"Seriously, we are going bowling?" I grimaced. "Edward, have you any idea the carnage I can leave in the wake of a 10 pound, green, swirling wrecking ball?" I closed my eyes and shook my head at the thought of the time I almost broke Charlie's foot when he took me bowling once when I was ten. The operative word there is "once." My dad tried to help me aim the ball as he guided my arm. The holes in the hot pink ball were too big for my fingers and at the height of my back swing the ball liberated itself from my tiny digits. I don't recall what I noticed first - the lack of weight in my hand or the dull thud followed by my dad's pinched face. He looked as if he'd swallowed his moustache. Damn, that must have hurt.

"You'll be fine," Edward reassured me, as he squared my shoulders to his and kissed my forehead. "C'mon, it will be fun. A few of the guys from the golf team are going with their chicks and they're all cool."

A feeling of unease settled in my guts. I didn't mind going with people I didn't know as long as Edward was there, but I knew without a doubt that slick floor, balls and I don't mix – unless it's a bathroom floor with baby oil dripped on it, Edward's bare balls, and me sliding across him, all lubed up. Now that's what I call balling – I mean, bowling. Wait, what? – oh, whatever! Why was my mind constantly obsessed with sexing him in one way or another? Since our reunion we spent every spare moment together. The sex was out of this world. I now understood the power of make up sex. Our physical connection was undeniable and our emotional connection grew stronger every day.

Reluctantly I agreed to go. We headed out that night without Alice and Jasper. I'd have to be on my best behavior, maybe not swear quite as much and play grab-ass every time Edward's perfect derrière was in view. I decided the best way to keep myself from mounting him was to do a little preliminary release. Because of class, golf, and pains-in-the-asses Felix and Rosalie, we hadn't had sex of _any_type for three days. I was so caught up in homework and everything else that I didn't even have time for a speed date with Mr. Pulsing Shower Head. Eating was an inconvenient necessity and it was usually on the run, but I personally would rather have an Edwardsicle than food.

I had a plan. We left at 5:30pm. We walked leisurely to his Volvo parked in the lot nearest the dorms. His arm was casually draped over my shoulder and I drew myself under his armpit and wound my arm around his waist. I couldn't get close enough to him – ever.

"Oh good, you wore my favorite jeans! Did you do the other thing I asked you to do?" I looked at him on the sly while one side of my mouth smirked conspicuously.

"I don't know what you have in mind specifically, but I know you are gunning for some fun. So, the answer to your question is, yes, I did," he replied smugly.

"I love it when you do what you're told!" I couldn't hide the enthusiasm in my voice. A Cheshire-sized grin crept across my face, teeth and all.

When we got to the passenger side of the car, he unlocked the door and pretended to open it for me. But as soon as I moved out of the way for him to open the door, he grabbed my hips and pinned me against car. His pelvis pushed into mine and I could feel the five buttons on his fly straining against his growing hard-on. I gasped - when he made unexpected moves like this he always took my breath away.

He leaned his mouth to my ear and half-moaned, half-whispered, "I've been hard for three days and no amount of jacking off helps. I need to fuck you so bad!"

My head fell back and my eyes closed as I plunged my hands into his back pockets and pulled him even closer to me. "And so you shall, my good man. And so you shall."

Our lips met, but instead of gouging out each other's tongue, we teased and kissed so slightly that our lips felt like butterfly kisses. The magnetic pull between our jeans was _not_ soft, _not_ gentle, _not_shy. As he pushed harder against me both my legs levitated to encircle is hips. I could feel the cold hardness of the Volvo on my back momentarily and then my thoughts drifted… My hands, still in his pockets, clawed at his butt cheeks and ground his now fully erect and throbbing dick against the middle seam of my jeans that ran right over my clit, down to my now fully moistened and insatiable pussy.

I couldn't figure out if I forgot _to_ breathe or _how_ to breathe, but I was on the verge of either passing out or having an orgasm. When we went for longer than two or three days without sexual contact with each other, it happened so quickly for me it was embarrassing. And here I was, pinned against a car in the dorm parking lot and my boyfriend was fully ready, willing and able to fuck the shit out of me at any second. I didn't care who was watching because when we were like this together, the outer fringe and backgrounds of our lives faded away. It was him and it was me – together - nothing else.

And then he did it! How could he make me climax with words? He did it only when he knew he could get away with it. And, quite honestly, if he could do it without yanking off my jeans and bending me over the hood of the car it would probably be better for the innocent bystanders. I wouldn't have put up a fight, but it might not be prudent if one of our professors happened upon us.

He lifted my hair, which had fallen forward over my cheeks, and nuzzled his soft, succulent lips at my ear, playfully biting it, when he whispered, "I love you Bella, and my fucking dick is throbbing at the thought of your beautiful, dripping pussy. I'm going to lick………………………."

Game over! That was it! I never heard another word over the roar flooding in my ears of my own stifled moan. "Fuck," I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs in ecstasy! I had a huge orgasm and when the other sounds of life returned to my ears Edward was chuckling. "Beat that," he said, confidently.

"You're a fucker!" I huffed breathlessly as my legs retracted from his body and made contact with the ground again. When my breathing returned to normal a few moments later I declared, "Your ass is mine - just you wait." I kissed his smirk and pushed his shoulders away.

He opened my door for me, adjusted his still hard dick, gave me a swat on the butt, and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

Huh? He just told me he loved me for the first time! It happened with no fanfare at all. There was no romantic build up; I wondered if it was only driven by lust. I didn't even say it back. I was so engrossed with my physical release, I didn't say anything except – what was it? My eyes darted from side to side, mimicking my brain scan as I searched my short term memory frantically. Oh God, I told him he was a fucker. Nice! I cringed inwardly as Edward happily strode over to the driver's side.

I think a trophy in the shape of a heart should be coming my way. Perhaps it would be more fitting if etched on the heart, was the graphic of a hand flipping the bird! I could hear a cliché announcer's voice in my head, "And now, the award for Worst Response to Being Told I Love You for the Very First Time… Isabella Swan with her response… 'You're a Fucker!' Let's hear some applause for her folks. Whaaaaaaaaaat a bitch!"

We were so desperate for each other's body, could it be that he just said it in the heat of the moment? As I collapsed into the seat, my legs buckled underneath me. I couldn't help but be grateful that I made it to the seat in time. I cleared my head by taking a deep breath. Now was not the time to get all weird with accusations like, "Did you say you love me? Oh my God, you said you love me!" I would have to wait to confess my perfect score on the "I'm really fucking insecure - please validate me" meter. So I put the thought out of my head and plotted my sex revenge.

I pulled down the visor so I could examine myself in the mirror. The more time I spent around Alice the more conscientious I was about my appearance; or maybe I just took better care because Edward's opinion of me mattered more than my own. As I suspected, I had a fresh bloom to my cheeks and a light sheen across my forehead. I blotted my forehead with my jacket sleeve and retrieved the lip gloss from my back pocket that Alice forced me to bring. It was warm from my elevated body temperature and when I examined myself I was pleased that its color complimented my flush.

This had become a game for us: how to make the other person cum in public without anyone else knowing about it.

Exuding self-satisfaction, Edward climbed in the car and readjusted his jewels again. I knew he had an insufferable case of blue balls. Not for long, I thought. As he reached over to fasten his seatbelt his glorious green eyes twinkled at me and an impish grin crept across his perfect lips. He said nothing and I knew he felt victorious – and he should, because after all, he was. In my heart I couldn't help feeling that I was the true winner – the recipient of his love, affection, and body.

I didn't fasten my seatbelt but instead rolled onto my left hip to face him while he checked the mirrors and backed out of the parking place. I reached over and stroked his messy bronze hair and marvelled at its silken texture. As I leaned over to kiss his cheek, my right hand landed on his thigh. I felt his quads tense under my aggressive touch and responded by squeezing gently, while sliding my hand toward the magic five buttons just inches away. I brushed my hand across his crotch and he involuntarily tipped his pelvis forward. I hooked my index finger underneath the flap of denim at the top of the fly and felt the release of button #1.

And then…

#2

#3

#4

#5

He licked his lips and again rocked his hips forward. I glanced down to see that he had indeed done what I'd asked him to do. I cradled my hand gently around his tightening sac and leaned over to his cheek. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands as I purred into his ear, "Nice work, Commando!" I smiled to myself as I saw his breath catch in his throat.

I stayed close to his cheek while I fingered his growing and glorious dick. I wondered if a shrink could diagnose me with penis envy. No, I think that's for people who wish they had a penis. I definitely didn't wish one on my body… I wished for his _inside_ my body. I knew Edward was enjoying this, but I wished I could hear the thoughts in his head…

-------------------------------------  
**Edward's POV**

"Fucking A, Bella – how can I drive with you doing this to me?" I growled.

"I guess we'll see just how well you can drive while… distracted," she said - and at that moment she dove head-first into my crotch.

"Jesus fucking Christ," were the words that slipped out from under me in a rasp. I lifted my hips to gain greater depth in her luscious, watering mouth. She loved doing this shit to me. And truth be told, I thought about it every time I could while I whacked off in the shower. Shit, I needed all the help I could get. Half the time, when I knew I was going to see her, I jacked off right before meeting her so I could maintain and not blow a load the minute she touched me. Bella had that effect on me and she could make me do anything. All it took was her looking deeply into my eyes, asking me please, or a slight touch. She was the puppeteer and I was the marionette. I don't think she realized that she held the strings to my heart, my soul, and my dick. But she did – what a lucky fucker I was to have her.

Since the day she messaged me after Felix left her room, I could not get enough of my Bella. I had the epiphany that I was in love with her earlier that day when Alice and I were talking. The chasm between us was slammed shut and sealed. We were back to being really happy and we took every opportunity we had to bang the hell out of each other. I was starting to think I accidentally took a Viagra or something that caused me to have constant erections "lasting for more than four hours." Wasn't I supposed to call a doctor for that shit? No way, it just felt right!

Holy Fuck! I just told her I loved her. I actually said that shit out loud. Ha, I wonder when she will get around to having a shit fit about it. I think I might enjoy that.

As I chuckled to myself, I slowly drove in the parking lot while Bella worked my cock. She made little cooing and slurping sounds that made me want to slam on the brakes, grab the back of her head, and fuck the shit out of her mouth. But we were still new to each other in this way and I didn't want to totally perv out on her and scare her - or worse, hurt her in some way. She had proven her inexperience when her enthusiasm got the better of her during our first time making love. I had to handle her carefully and then we could get more intense, when we had shown ourselves to be more capable. I could totally handle that shit; but I cared about her and didn't want to freak her out about my body or her own.

Then, out of fucking nowhere, I saw some dude standing 20 feet from the guard shack, waving me down. At first I didn't know what was going on and then it dawned on me. "This is going to be epic," I muttered quietly as I slowed down. Bella didn't notice the movement of the car because she was completely devoted to the sergeant standing at full attention in my lap. I came to a smooth stop and rolled down my window.

"Hey, are you going to the bowling alley?" the pedestrian asked me.

"In a little while - I'm kinda busy right now," I lowered my eyes and head to indicate the activity that was taking place as we spoke. A look of sheer horror came over his face; his eyes went wide in disbelief; his jaw disengaged. Bella gained some awareness and looked up at Mike Newton with my dick half way down her throat.

"Oh hi, Ike! Hut's goig on?" she managed to say, while not skipping a single stroke or lick, and with complete disregard for his presence, she went back to her handiwork.

"Gotta go, bro – see you around," I laughed so hard I thought I might puke. But Bella's gifted tongue quickly reminded me that I had something much more pleasurable to attend to. I would crash the car if she kept this up. The 'I drive like a Cullen' bumper sticker Alice made for me would mean crashing and burning rather than mad CIA operative driving skills.

I pulled the car under two massive trees at the deserted far end of the parking lot. She worked me into a frenzy by taking long strokes and then tip-toeing her tongue down to my balls, where she took them one by one and rolled them around in her mouth like an ice cube. But instead of melting, I was on fire. I pulled her hair away from her face so I could have full view of my junk in her mouth. "Mmmmmmmmmm, visual," Homer Simpson's voice momentarily hijacked my brain.

Her eyes were closed; she knew I was watching that shit. Instinctively she knew I was close to losing it. She tightened her hand around my already constricting balls and applied just the right amount of pressure. With her mouth she pulled my dick out to a 45 degree angle and starting sucking furiously. I pressed my head against the seat rest behind me and lifted my hips into her face once again. In a split second she lifted her sexy brown eyes and made contact with mine. Simultaneously, she groaned into me and I was done for.

My eyes shut tightly and I pulsed my load into her mouth. She lapped it up lovingly and didn't miss a drop. I opened my eyes because I didn't want to miss watching Bella drink from me. She sat up and swallowed hard. I felt a quiver run through my body. "That was so fucking hot," was all I could manage to say. I struggled to re-inflate my airless lungs.

Bella fussed with her hair and checked herself in the mirror again. Fucking Alice was making her too self-conscious. She was just as beautiful with no make up on as she was all dolled up for a date. I did like the improvement in the lingerie though. Going from Fruit of the Loom to Victoria's Secret was a welcome turn-on.

"I think that took care of any doubts Mike Newton might have had about our relationship, wouldn't you say?" she said matter of factly, before her rolling giggle turned into loud snorting guffaws. _That_ shit was not feminine at all, but I couldn't help but join her.

"His fucking face froze when you said hi to him while you were sucking me! Oh my God, I will never look at him the same." I choked out laughing while tears streamed down my face. We both were feeling gratified, Mike-i-fied, and fuck-i-fied!

"Can we get something to eat at the bowling alley? That's all I've had to eat today," Bella looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

"If you're still hungry we could stay here for a while and I'm sure I could give you some more," I smiled at her.

"Thanks, for the appetizer," she quipped, "I'm ready for something a little more solid and not quite so salty."

"If you insist," I said buttoning up my jeans. I didn't miss my boxer shorts today. Commando! If she likes it, I'll go commando every fucking day for the rest of my life.

The drive to the bowling alley was peaceful. Since Bella and I both had been sexually satisfied the tension between us was cut, temporarily. I was content to drive with one hand while holding hers in my other. She fondled my fingers and palm with her exquisitely soft hands. They were pale and feminine; she recently stopped biting her nails, thanks to Alice making her coat her nails with that polish that tasted like dog shit. My memory flashed to kissing her hand a week ago and taking a sexy lick of her fingers to turn her on – I wound up spitting mercilessly onto the grass, to no avail. I even wiped my tongue with the sleeve of my hoodie. It took two pieces gum to get that taste out of my mouth. Bella laughed, "I guess _you_ won't be biting my fingernails either." I shuddered at the taste returning to my mouth as I pushed the memory violently from my head.

"I have to be back at 8:00 tonight," Bella broke the dog shit memory silence.

"What's your rush? Are you trying to get rid of me early? Nice. Have your way with me, get something to eat, and then bail out on me!" I teased her.

"I have a paper due tomorrow that I haven't started yet. The only thing I've done so far is a little Wiki and that's it."

I knew she was worried about doing well in her first semester because Charlie would be scrutinizing her grades. Alice told me he was worried about her grades when he talked to her on Bella's phone a few weeks ago. He considered me a distraction to Bella and she knew it. She was hell bent on proving him wrong. Luckily Bella's idea of rebellion was to under-promise and over-achieve.

"What's your paper on? Maybe I've done it already and I could give it to you," I reassured her.

"Fat chance, it's for my journalism class. I am to treat it like I'm writing it for National Geographic. I have to write about the dwindling population in Central and South America of the spider monkey."

"You better hold on tight," I said through concentrated lips as the road in front of us narrowed to one lane suddenly and I had to brake hard. The road construction forced a single lane for the next few miles until we arrived at the bowling alley.

My phone beeped that a new text message was received.

"Hmmmmm, ok. The other guys from the golf team aren't going to make it. It's just going to be us and James with his girlfriend Victoria."

"That's fine! As long as I get something to eat, I don't care who meets us here," Bella said. Her patience was wearing thin.

I figured I would have to brief Bella about Victoria. If she saw her with no explanation, she might be put off by her. Victoria could be powerfully intimidating. She and James shared a very intimate relationship. It went beyond sex though; they seemed cosmically linked together. I could never put my finger on the depth of their connection, but I always got the sense that either one of them would be willing to die for the other. They gave each other plenty of space so it didn't seem like they were controlling or jealous toward each other; it was more like they were connected on a level that transcended superficial emotions.

Protection of each other was fierce. Should anyone say anything to Victoria that James found offensive, that person would find himself on the ground, bloodied before he could even react to retaliate. James always made the offender apologise too, which I found odd. I had only seen this happen once, but James confided that this happened several times previously. It was like he was having an out of body experience. He was not the same person I knew when he was defending Victoria. I contemplated an aside thought that as Bella and I became closer, I could relate to that defense mechanism. I couldn't think who would be dumb-ass enough to say something inappropriate to James's girlfriend. All you had to do was look at the guy to know he could beat the shit out of someone with one hand tied behind his back.

Bella didn't know it, but I told James about the incident with Felix. He was very grave when he told me that if any shit ever went down between Felix and me, he would have my back. I knew that my feelings for protecting Bella would give me a ferocity and advantage over him, but knowing James would back me up gave me a good feeling.

What didn't give me a good feeling was when James told me he'd heard rumours about Felix having access to certain pharmaceuticals. Date rape was the name of the game. No one had proven it, but there were stories that alluded to playing dress up, pictures, compromising faculty and students, extortion, men and women. Felix was an equal opportunity predator. I _would_ find out exactly what he was up to no matter what. But first and foremost, I would keep my Bella safe.

But I digress; back to James - a good friend whom I like a lot. He was a great golfer and we shared a lot of laughs together. I would say that I'm closer to him than anyone else on the team. To see him you wouldn't think of him as a golfer so much as a juvenile delinquent. His daily uniform was jeans and a leather jacket. His long blonde hair was almost always pulled back into a low pony tail and his iPod is full of Korn, Metallica and Linkin Park. He also had a passion for old school British punk bands like The Sex Pistols, The Buzzcocks and The Clash.

He has an unbelievable ability to track lost golf balls. It's like he has a sixth sense or x-ray vision or some shit. It's funny and weird at the same time. I toyed with giving him the nickname Ball Tracker, but the overt gay implication would piss him off, so I decided against it. The guy can find a golf ball in a bed of white rocks, but he is always losing his car keys. He finally had to get a magnetic hide-a-key for under the fender of his Black Dodge Charger because he was late for class and practice all the time, looking for his keys.

Bella knew these things about James because I spoke of him frequently. I decided I better give her some background on what to expect from Victoria. I shortened the details of the following to fit the time we had left in the car.

After ten years of competitive bowling, Victoria hung up her medals and went off the circuit. She kept her numerous accolades secret so she could make extra money. Her family struggled to put her through college and she didn't want to burden them with any more expenses than absolutely necessary. At Northwestern she was pre med so she did what she had to do to get by. She wasn't a stripper or a call girl; she hustled. Not billiards, or darts, or even pin ball - she took her years of expertise bowling and turned it into a profitable part time job. Her favorite targets were the loud, conceited, and usually inebriated college frat boys, who had too much of mommy and daddy's money burning a hole in their front pocket.

She took on Felix once because he came into the bowling alley drunk and bragging to his friends what an accomplished bowler he was. He made some derogatory comment about girls being inferior at sports and Victoria resigned herself to spanking his ego. She did exactly that. And, because he refused to believe that a girl could beat him, she kept schooling him. He lost $137, a Swiss army knife, and four drink tickets to a local bar. James was not at the bowling alley that day, or surely Felix would not be the dick we know him as today. Felix would have ceased to exist. That last thought made me wish James _had_ been there that day.

I had to hand it to Victoria though - the girl had standards. She wouldn't take in kids, the elderly, or students - other than the occasional douche bag prick athlete. Felix fit the profile perfectly and ever since the showdown he humbly referred to her as 'Strike.' She always downplayed it and professed that she was just lucky. Sly bitch, she took great pleasure in emasculating him in front of his misogynistic friends. She particularly enjoyed taking guys like Felix down a couple of notches. The money was good, but their faces, when they realized they'd been beaten by a beautiful redhead, did more for her confidence than for her wallet.

She couldn't go to the same alleys very often or it would blow her cover. She travelled in a radius of 100 miles from Chicago, and kept track of the dates she went to various places, taking care to never go to the same place in less than a six-week period of time. This was serious business to her. In the face of four years of undergraduate work, a medical degree, and residency, she knew she was going to rack up astronomical student loans.

She was a sight! She abandoned her basic black professional bowling ball, conservative shoes, and uptight bowling satchel for the most flamboyant get-up in hopes of suckering some unsuspecting hot shot to share a game.

Her entrance was always the same. She pulled her thick, wavy, red hair into a high pony tail and dripped on bubblegum pink lip gloss. Victoria never walked into a bowling alley she was about to hustle - she bounced in with that flirtatious pony tail flipping from side to side. Could that girl work a room! Heads turned when she bobbed in the door.

Her outfit, though sometimes outlandish, always worked for her. One thing was constant – white jeans. She knew how good she looked in them and she counted on every man believing in the myth about girls who wore white jeans. The pair she wore had been selected very carefully. The denim was tight enough to show her curvaceous body, but not so tight that it caused a muffin top or horizontal wrinkles across the backs of her muscular thighs. They were long too, to flatter her very long legs.

She knew green was a gorgeous color that complimented her eyes and pale skin, so she often wore her "Kiss me, I'm Irish" t-shirt. She customized it by cutting a "V" in the front to accentuate her cleavage. In order to read the slogan, the "mark" had to cast his gaze across her exposed flesh. The shirt snuggled and supported her high, ample breasts and fell just slightly below the waistline of her jeans.

Every time she released the ball down the lane her shirt would rise up to reveal her creamy skin. It was no mistake that after the pins fell she turned to her "audience" and tugged her shirt down while perking her chest up. The impact was obvious. She mesmerized those around her. When it came time for the hustle, after throwing a few token gutter balls, she jumped up and down like a child at a birthday party, all the while clapping her hands and expertly setting the pony tail in motion. For dramatic effect she would squeal and gasp is disbelief that she made a strike. It was a performance that was perfected and tweaked depending on the players and the venue. She made thousands of dollars making "little" bets.

James would sometimes accompany her, but, more often than not, her friend Jane would be at her side. Jane really was an awful bowler. She didn't have to pretend. Jane was diminutive in stature, but she could also protect Victoria if someone figured out they'd been hustled and decided to get nasty about recovering lost money.

Jane was the most extreme case of defying a stereotype. She looked feminine and delicate, but she could be deadly. Jane was the United States Karate champion in her age division. Upon turning 18, she was required to register her hands with the state of Illinois as lethal weapons. She is what is known as a Yondan, the third degree of Black Belt. She could put a 200 pound guy on the floor before he knew she was a foot away from him. Her catchphrase was, "This may hurt just a little." It was the warning before the imminent defeat of her opponent. False advertising! That's what she was. The outside frailty could not compare to her vicious competitive proclivity. One word for Jane - Badass!

They were able to play off their strategy effectively. Jane looked very young and there was something slightly diabolical about her. This aura about Jane was never apparent to a newcomer, but once someone knew her and her abilities – slight cracks in the surface were more noticeable. Her smile was wry as if she was scheming some evil deed. Next to Jane, Victoria looked like the ditzy, gorgeous girl bowling for the first time. It was a perfect ruse.

The premise was always the same. They were a couple of girls just coming in to celebrate some occasion. Victoria's father had just bought her all of her bowling goodies because she told him she wanted to try it sometime. She had black bowling shoes; a white stripe encircled them. The tongue of the shoe was hot pink, as was the logo emblazoned on the outer side. The color scheme worked its way all the way up. Her ball was a "spiral pink/black Viz-A-Ball" with a matching bag. When that ball rolled down the alley it was sickening to look at. It looked like cartoon characters' eyes after they had been hypnotized. Victoria nicknamed it "Vomit Ball." While she was confident in her abilities, she felt the ball was her insurance policy because "you can never be too careful." If her opponents were a trifle dizzy, she didn't see any problem with the advantage it gave her. She also wore a pink and black support glove. It looked ridiculous and it fooled everyone who bet against her.

They thought she was some rich kid whose daddy bought her the garish accoutrements and that she would be an easy target. She flashed hundred dollar bills that she "really shouldn't be betting. That money is for school books." They honestly felt bad about taking her money. Which, of course, they never got the opportunity to collect; she was an expert at escape. She knew when it was time to leave and never got greedy. She would feign a text message from her daddy saying it was time to meet for dinner (or lunch) and she must go immediately so as not to enrage her wealthy, but hard drinking father.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed James and Victoria standing near his car. I parked the Volvo two aisles over because the lot was beginning to fill. I was eager to see how Bella and Victoria would get along…

---------------------------------  
**Victoria**'**s POV**

"Where is Edward and what's-her-name… Bella – is that her name?" I asked James.

"I'm sure they'll be here in a minute," James said as he looked around the parking lot. "We're just here to hang with them today - no hustling, OK?" he pleaded with me.

"I guess," I answered tersely. "I haven't been here in a while, so if you guys want to leave maybe I'll stick around and 'work'," I manoeuvred.

"I can't exactly leave you here with no car to get back to the dorms," James reminded me. "Hey, here's Edward and Bella," he said, as he threw his arm around my neck and pulled me in close.

I love James. He has been generous and good to me. We've been together for about 18 months now. We spent the summer traveling around the country in James' car with his friend Laurent, who is a good friend and a fellow member of the golf team. We were the Three Musketeers. Now that school was back in session it was time to get back to business and I had a lot of tuition to pay. I missed seeing Laurent because we always fell in step, picking up right where conversations ended. I was disappointed that he couldn't join us today. We still hung out before and after golf matches, but not as much as we used to.

We walked toward the entrance of the Crown Bowling Alley to meet up with Edward and Bella. James and Edward shook hands and we did the introductions all around.

Bella looked me over from top to bottom. There wasn't scepticism in her eyes so much as curiosity.

I nodded in her direction looking at James, "Does she know?"

"Edward filled her in," James said with some trepidation in his voice.

Bella looked at me nervously, "I would never tell anyone."

I could see the sincerity in her eyes and her body language didn't betray her, but just to be sure I whispered to her ear only, "I'm sure you wouldn't. You have more sense than that." I shot her a knowing stare and she acknowledged that a pact had been made.

Bella broke the tension, "Can we please get something to eat now?" She glanced at Edward and whined, "I haven't eaten… hardly anything…today. I'm starving. It's time to feed the freshman," she laughed, as she must have known that James is a sophomore and I'm a junior.

Edward added, "Yes, she is liable to devour any one of us if we don't get her something to eat."

James, Edward and Bella got shoes and I waited with my shoes, ball and glove at the ready in my bag. I looked around to see if I noticed any familiar former suckers.

"What size shoe?" the pimply faced teenager asked each of them, without making eye contact.

I noticed when Edward answered "13 ½," Bella froze for a second and then accepted it as truth. I could tell she was making a correlation with another part of his anatomy. This seemed to appease her. And if he was really a size 13 ½, she must be _very_ satisfied with him.

We finally got our shoes and lane assignment, ordered food, and sat down. Bella inhaled her first grilled cheese sandwich and then ordered another one. While she waited for the second order to come out, she ate every seasoned french fry in the paper liner of the red plastic basket. After finishing her coke, she sighed. I could tell she didn't really want to do this.

"Bella, have you bowled before?" I asked her earnestly. She told me a story about her pathetic first and only attempt at bowling. I felt bad for her and reassured her that I would give her some tips.

James and Edward joked about other guys on the golf team and compared professors. James had Professor Banner for biology last year and Edward had him currently. James offered him insight on how to get on his good side.

"Kiss ass, is the best thing I can tell you. Honestly, regurgitate all his theories back to him and you'll get an 'A' in the class. He is not the guy who likes students who think on their feet. He wants to be praised and treated like the Messiah," James confided.

Edward didn't seem keen on kissing anyone's ass, but he heard James and trusted his opinion. I nodded in agreement and I could tell he was making a mental note in preparation for his next Biology class.

Until now, we were aware of the loud music playing but it wasn't anything we really liked. The type of music they were playing shifted and we recognized a few favorites. That put everyone in a good mood and I noticed that Bella was remarkably more cordial since she had eaten.

We all put on our bowling shoes and I took out my ball from the bag. It was the most obnoxious looking ball I ever saw. I had to have it! The black swirls against the hot pink background could make anyone who watched it feel sick. I didn't need to watch my ball to throw it perfectly. On the contrary, if I just concentrated on my swing and the pins in front of me I could usually out-bowl anyone.

Bella picked up seven different balls before I went over to the rack with her and found the right one for her.

"This is the one you want to use," I told her, smiling. She believed me and diligently carried it like a watermelon back to our lane. James and Edward selected theirs too. James went for the standard back ball, the Johnny Cash ball of our grouping. Edward went for the midnight blue, the Stevie Ray Vaughn ball. Bella's ball was a deep green, the Death Cab for Cutie ball. And mine – mine could only be described at the new wave B-52s ball.

I always did that! I compared objects and situations to songs and artists. I didn't tell anyone except James about it. He found it charming; others would have me ready to do a Rorschach test and be escorted away by kindly gentlemen in white coats. Some things you've just got to keep to yourself.

Poor Bella - though she had relaxed in our company was worried she was going to hurt someone. She kept biting her lip and running her fingers through her hair. I programmed our lane to have bumper guards when her turn came up. I did this for two reasons. I laughed and told her that we could at least protect the people on either side of us from her. (Silently, I thought it would also keep her from getting frustrated by throwing gutter balls all the time. If she hit the guard with her ball it would bounce off and she would have a better chance of knocking down the pins.) And the rest of us could always just duck when it was her turn. She smiled and said simply, "That's probably a good idea."

Edward went first and as he stepped up to the line with his ball, we heard the thundering distortion guitar riff of 'Supermassive Black Hole' on the inferior sound system. It put us all in a good mood and we commenced with the game. I could tell Edward had bowled before. He had a fluid approach and when he released his ball, his right leg instinctively trailed and crossed behind his left. He sustained the position long enough for his ball to roll half of the way down the lane before standing upright. His thighs were taut and muscular and the forearm of his outstretched arm bulged. I'd never noticed before, but damn, he had a nice ass. When he was frozen momentarily his butt was a perfect half moon in his jeans. It was not as nice as James' but I could definitely see what Bella saw in him – oh yes, and the size 13 ½ shoe.

Edward got a strike with his first ball and seven pins with the second. Not bad! James followed with an equally impressive showing. Then it was time for Bella. Edward stepped up to help her, but I waved him away. She needed a woman's touch. She reluctantly picked up her ball as the bumpers went up. "Don't worry about those; you shouldn't be embarrassed." I said as I held the ball with my hands around hers. She nodded, "Are you sure I'm not the biggest loser by using these things?" I gestured for her to look left and right at the number of bumpers that were up for kids and adults alike. "Ok, I guess I'm not alone. I feel like I'm drowning here."

"I won't let you drown," I promised. I gave her a quick lesson on releasing the ball and explained to her that because she had a ball that was the right weight and size for her fingers she shouldn't worry. She smiled weakly and stepped up to the line. She did a couple of running baby steps and then unleashed the ball with fury. It careened into the left bumper, ricocheted off the right bumper and within four feet of the pins was headed straight for the center. Strike!

We all clapped ecstatically for her and she blushed to a pale fuchsia. She ran over and kissed Edward immediately. She clearly wanted his approval and she was pleased with herself as well. She didn't fare as well with her second ball, but she did knock down four pins. More importantly, she proved to herself that she could do it. The bumpers went down and everyone offered praise and compliments as she perched herself on Edward's lap.

"Watch this!" James said, grinning from ear to ear as I stepped up with my ball. I turned around and winked at Bella, "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball!" Bella brought her eyebrows together in concentration and watched intently. I peered over one shoulder and then the other to make sure that no one was looking. There were three sets of eyes boring holes through my back. I didn't often get to show off so I relished the moment.

I took three calculated strides and swung my ball. I could tell by the way my body felt that I was in perfect alignment and the ball would go exactly where I wanted it to and how it was going to get there. As I released it, the Vomit Ball spun in a violent backward rotation as it veered sharply to the right. Two thirds of the way down the lane it righted itself dead center and attacked the pins as if it were preying upon them. The noise upon contact was so loud it was as if the pins had shattered into splinters the size of toothpicks.

When I turned around James was laughing and shaking Edward's shoulder. Edward only said, "Jesus Fucking Christ!" and then he too burst into a sputtering laughter. Bella obviously watched the ball too carefully and her rosy shade turned a sickly green. Vomit Ball, I reminded myself internally.

"Bella, you watched my ball too closely. Take a drink of water and blink your eyes. Right now!" I said shoving the glass of water in her hand. She did as I commanded and in less than two minutes her color had returned and she was able to laugh.

We bowled two games and then it was time to go. I had anatomy homework to do and everyone else had assignments to catch up on as well. We said our goodbyes in the parking lot and James and I returned to his car. We fell into our usual cadence, his arm possessively wrapped around my neck. I wish I had been able to "work" a little bit, but we had fun and I enjoyed helping Bella. She appreciated it and thanked me numerous times. I knew my secret was safe with her. Helping people was the reason I wanted to be a doctor and I didn't get much opportunity to do it. My time would come, but I had a lot of coursework between now and then.

I watched Edward and Bella saunter to his car, entwined in each other's arms. They seemed cute together. I could tell they were new to each other because they craved physical contact all the time. I watched as Edward opened her door and she sat down. She smiled and waved. There was pride in her expression.

--------------------------------------  
**Bella's POV**

I was quite pleased with myself when Edward and I got into the car. I hadn't been a total fuck up and I had Victoria to thank. She was really sweet and patient with me. I didn't maim anyone or end up in the hospital, so I considered it a huge success.

I buckled my seatbelt and as I looked up Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. It was a beautiful and gentle gesture that rearranged my internal organs. When he stopped, his lips paused momentarily and he did it again before returning to buckle his own seatbelt. I was left with my guts in my throat and my eyes half mast.

He chuckled and murmured to himself, "I will never get tired of that!"

I came back to my senses and flashed back to earlier when he had me pinned against the car. My stomach did a twisting half pike before calming down as I thought of it. I couldn't wait any longer.

"So, when you told me you loved me earlier, were you saying that so you could have your way with me or because you really meant it?" I asked while turning my full attention to his movie star profile.

He clutched my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I noticed he was careful to avoid my finger tips. "I never say anything that important without meaning it," he said smoothly.

I looked from our hands to his face and he was smiling serenely as if he were recalling the memory himself.

My emotional memory betrayed me at that second and I flashed to being with Jacob. I could feel the expression on my face shift to a serious note. Edward was dreamily steering the car with his eyes on the road and I was thinking about Jacob standing with me in my dad's kitchen.

Charlie hadn't come home from work yet and we were making dinner together. He'd wrapped me in his enormous arms and lifted me off the ground to kiss me softly. Why did everyone always pick me up off the floor? I wondered off topic for a second. Jacob was a very good kisser. He had full, pillowy lips that were neither too soft nor too hard. They were just right. My hands rested on his broad shoulders and he lowered me slowly to the ground. As my ear passed by his lips he whispered, "I love you, Bella." The bittersweet memory sent a new pang ripping through my belly. I loved him too that day, and for a long time afterward.

I hadn't had time to think about Jacob since arriving at Northwestern, but I now was set to wonder how he was doing. Was he seeing someone else? Did he stay in touch with my dad? I hadn't heard a word from him and had made no effort to contact him either. How could it be that I loved him once and now I didn't? I do love Edward; I did love Jacob. How does that happen? Could I be _in love_ with one person and love another, but in a different way? I didn't have any sour feelings toward Jacob and now that I thought about him I actually felt nostalgic and warm. I had to wonder, now what?

* * *

**I hope you all like what I've done with your characters. I await your response with trembling fingers. **

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Wolfpgirl

**Chapter 8**

**AN: So far, I still don't own Twilight, but I do have all the New Moon trailers on my IPOD (I listen to them in my car to get the stereo effect…teehee!)**

**Here's hoping I don't totally screw this up or step on anyone's toes. I tried to keep it light but most of you know that I am all emo about certain things and I tend to take things more seriously…maybe too seriously? Eh, here it goes!**

_**Bella**_

After our night of bowling, Edward and I had hardly anytime to spare for each other. Projects, papers and group meetings kept our entire bunch of friends separated for several days straight. The strain was wearing on all of us.

Alice put a little extra skip in her step to try to keep her tiny body warm. She was bundled in a bright red coat with thick gloves and matching knit cap. I tried to squash the feeling of jealousy…I had forgotten my hat and gloves. I kept my eyes on the library looming ahead, darkening in the encroaching nightfall. It was the first time I had spent time with Alice other than a few mumbled exchanges as we fell into our beds at night. Unfortunately, we both had to study for exams tonight, hence the late trip to the library.

Very disappointing; I could really go for a lazy girl's night.

"Jasper wanted to walk us home tonight, but he won't be done with his group project by the time we need to leave."

I made some sort of noise letting her know I heard her, but my teeth were chattering too much to really make conversation right now. When I warmed up, I would tell her that Edward already insisted…okay demanded…that I send him text messages every hour to let him know we were alright. I was sure he would have been there to escort us to our very chairs if he wasn't at the driving range with his team.

The temperature of the library was not as warm as I expected it to be, but I was assuming that if it was too toasty students would be face down on their books taking naps. I know I would be.

We passed by several empty desks before Alice found one that she declared to be acceptable. The loud noise created by my books as they hit the desk made me flush with embarrassment. Yes, everyone looked.

Alice spread her books out haphazardly across her half of the table and I cringed, lining up my pens and books in order on my side. We both tried to get as comfortable as possible for a long night ahead.

My thoughts about Jacob hadn't dissipated over the past week. Once I got on the memory train, it was hard to get off of it. I kept rethinking and comparing things from my past to now. It was driving me crazy and for that I was glad Edward and I hadn't been face-to-face much lately. Alice, on the other hand, needed no face time to know that I had been worried about something.

Alice sighed and propped her chin on her hand. "So what's been bugging you Bella?"

I looked down at my textbook and started tapping my pen on the desk nervously. "What do you mean?" I knew my lying skills sucked and that one look at her and she would know everything.

"You have been preoccupied lately," Alice tried again to prompt me into conversation. I stopped tapping the pen and began chewing on the end of it, still staring down at my book.

"Alice, we all have been preoccupied lately. It's been a busy time." I tried vainly to hold on to my pretense of ignorance, feeling my face flush with the effort to keep hiding. Alice slapped her hands down on the book in front of my eyes and that startled me into looking up at her.

Damn.

She looked at me a moment and then smirked, narrowing her eyes. "I call bullshit on that one, so why don't we just cut out all the dancing around and get down to it."

I bit my already abused lip, trying to come up with something to tell her…or at least work up the balls to tell her that we came her to study and not to chit-chat, but I knew no work would be accomplished until I gave her something.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "I have been thinking a while about….stuff from back home."

Alice tilted her head slightly. "What? Like your family or something?"

"No, mostly about…Jake," I winced and gauged her reaction.

Alice blinked and then smiled, shaking her head. "You look like I am going to bitch-slap you or something. Bella, just because Edward is my brother doesn't mean you can't talk to me." She grabbed my hand that was nervously tapping the pen again. "He is my brother, but you are my best friend. So spill!"

I laughed lightly and let out a breath. Sometimes she surprised me on how fiercely loyal she can be to her friends. "Okay, well you know how into Edward I am…how I have always had feelings for him."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how long I have known that there was going to be something between you guys. As much as it disturbed me to hear about it, the day you guys decided to start fucking was one of the best days of my life. I literally got down on my knees and thanked Jesus that this unresolved sexual tension was coming to an end!"

I raised one eyebrow, "On your knees huh? Was Jasper there?"

Alice scoffed and threw a pen at me. Our laughter caused a few heads to turn and glare at us, so we turned down the volume a little. "Don't change the subject. Tell me about Jake."

I leaned closer to Alice. "Edward kind of told me he loved me the other night." I clamped a hand over Alice's mouth before the squeal could get our asses thrown out of the library. When she calmed down I continued. "Trust me, I wanted to do that too. I am unbelievably happy about it Alice." I let myself smile at the memory of when I realized he meant it, and immediately followed it with a stab of guilt that I hadn't made it clear to him that I felt that way too…and so much more. It just didn't seem right, with how busy we have been. I just didn't want to say it over instant messenger or anything

Alice was very impatient, "So? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that the last guy that told me he loved me was Jake." Alice's eyes lit up with understanding. "So now you are tripping down memory lane." I nodded and she thought to herself for a second. Her next question ripped right to the heart of the matter.

"Do you still love Jake?"

I covered my face with my hands, groaning in frustration. "Alice, I think a part of me will always love Jake. It's not the same as the way I love Edward, but its still there." I removed my hands to look at her. "The way we ended things….it just feels like things were not resolved, like there needed to be something else said or done to make it right."

"Didn't you guys mutually decide to end things?" Alice knew all about what happened between me and Jacob, but this was her way of helping me sort my thoughts.

"Sort of. I was so hung up on Edward that I think it made him upset even though he may have not realized how deep my feelings went." Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "Just because he had some insecurities did not give him a right to say those things to you."

I nodded my head, realizing that she was right of course. "But now I am wondering if I was giving up one thing just to hold out for someone who may have not wanted me for as long." Alice started to say something but I waved her off, "I know, you say that Edward has had feelings for me for a long time, but you know the way he has been acting since we have been together. One minute he is saying how he is no good for me and I should be with someone else, and then the next he is declaring his love for me and doing things to me that…"

"Ooookay, that's a good stopping point," Alice interrupted me. She shook her head to clear whatever mental picture I had put in her head. "Listen Bella, my brother loves you. Pretty much everyone knew it even before you two figured it out. And it sounds like your feelings for Edward were stronger than your relationship with Jacob."

I sighed and pondered her words. She was right; Edward had always been in the back of my mind, taking up a place in my heart that couldn't be filled by anyone else. I wasn't lying when I told her that a part of me will always love Jacob, but I realize that no matter who I was with, if it wasn't Edward then it wouldn't be real. I wouldn't be fully alive, and I would just be cheating myself and whoever I was with.

I smiled gratefully at my best friend sitting across from me. "Thanks for listening, Alice." The short-haired brunette smiled brightly at me and shrugged. "You would have worked it out eventually. Keep in mind that I am pulling for you and Edward all the way, but if he does something stupid I will not hesitate to go ape-shit on him."

We laughed again and the students around us made their irritation known, so we packed up and relocated to another area of the library. It was a little more out in the open than we would have preferred, but at least we could talk a little more freely if we needed to.

The hours bled together as I bombarded my brain with information I would need for my next exam, but probably not use any other time in my life. I hate calculus. Alice had gone quiet, occasionally scribbling something down as she poured through her chemistry book. My eyes were burning from the strain of keeping them focused on my work when a shadow fell over my workspace. I jumped when a cup was dropped down next to my arm and Alice did the same. When I looked from the hand holding the coffee cup to the face of the hand's owner I bit back a groan of frustration.

"Hi Felix," I greeted half-heartedly. I really didn't care if I sounded anywhere close to sincere. Alice didn't greet him, but she needn't have bothered. He was solely focused on me. "Hey there Bella. I heard that you would be here tonight so I thought you could use a pick-up. Think of it as a 'thank you' for looking over my paper earlier." He pushed the covered coffee closer to me and I looked at it warily, muttering a "thank you" in response.

"How exactly did you know she would be here?" Alice asked suddenly. Felix glanced in her direction and after a moment, smiled again. "Mike Newton overheard you talking about your plans. When I asked him if he had seen you this evening, he pointed me in this direction."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Lucky us.

He addressed Alice more directly. "I didn't know you would be here as well, or I would have brought you some coffee too." Alice gave him a smile that he may have interpreted as sweet, but I knew was full of malice. "Gee, thanks anyways. I can just share Bella's when we get back to studying." I loved how Alice was no where close to being subtle. Luckily, Felix took the hint.

"Well I will let you get back to it," he flashed his smile on me once again. "I will let you know when the next floor meeting is."

I heard Alice mutter below her breath, "I bet you will". I chewed on the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing. With one last smile and a touch on my shoulder that totally creeped me out, Felix finally walked away. Alice and I stared at each other for a moment and then snorted quietly.

"Well, that was interesting," I remarked. Alice smirked and pointed to my coffee.

"At least you got some free java out of that. Mind if I sample it?"

I pushed the coffee her way and she removed the lid. I had to admit the smell was very enticing. I had to reach over and pry Alice's hand off the cup. "Hey, that's _my_ coffee you are trying to chug there!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I only took one sip and do you actually think you should have accepted it in the first place?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took a long gulp of the warm liquid. It was some sort of flavor…hazelnut maybe. And it put me in a much more receptive mood towards my coffee benefactor. "Alice, he was just being nice. I _did _help him out earlier, remember?"

"Yeah I remember," she pointed her pen at me. "I also remember how he eye-raped our room while he was waiting. The dude is weird."

I answered again with a shrug. She was right, but he is our RA, so I felt it was in my best interest to stay on his good side. "Did you notice he didn't get on us for being out so close to curfew?" Alice nodded at that and went back to her studies. I took a moment to take a couple more swallows of my drink before doing the same.

We were only able to study for a little while longer before my cell phone alarm beeped quietly, letting us know that it was past curfew and time to leave. I felt like my eyelids weighed a ton so I took another sip of coffee to try to jolt myself awake. The drink had gone lukewarm and was no longer appealing, so I pushed it aside. Alice stood up to put her coat on and when I moved to do the same a wave of dizziness came over me. I grabbed the edge of the table to keep from stumbling, which did not escape Alice's notice.

"You alright Bella?"

I shook my head and laughed lightly, "Yeah, just a little head rush I think. Definitely time to close up shop for the night." I put my coat on and swung my backpack over my shoulder. The dizziness lessened but did not completely leave. I had hoped that the cold night air would drive the rest of it away, but after we cleared the library doors I started sweating lightly under my coat. I was getting that queasy cold-sweat feeling that usually preceded a bout of nausea. The thought of coming down with something so close to my exams made me groan. Alice turned to look at me and something on my face must have shown how I was feeling. "Are you sick? You look kind of pale…more than usual I mean."

I inhaled through my nose and let out a slow breath. The path back to our dorms was dotted with benches surrounded by foliage and I wanted nothing more than to stop at one of them, but we were more than halfway back by now so I just nodded and kept on trudging. Alice slid her arm through mine and tried to hold me steady as the nausea got worse and I started getting very weak. My eyes were drooping and my reflexes were even more sluggish than usual. Alice mentioned something about going to the student medical center when I suddenly lurched for the nearest bush. I had nothing on my stomach but a little bit of coffee and that was quickly spewed onto the cold ground. The act of purging sapped the last bit of strength I had and I crashed to my knees.

Alice was frantic, dancing around going "Shit! Shit!" for a moment before bending over me to ask if I was okay…which I obviously wasn't. She exclaimed that she was going to call campus police for help. I managed to grab her arm to stop her.

"No Alice," I gasped. "They will take me to the student center or the hospital." I looked up at her pleadingly. "You know I will freak out. I'll be fine…I just need to get home." I finished by leaning over and dry heaving. If there was anyone else out around us, they didn't stop to offer any assistance. I leaned up against a bench, hoping it would keep me from collapsing on the ground. Alice was on the phone, but from what I could hear she was talking to one of our friends, probably Jasper, and not 911.

Footsteps sounded from around the corner from where we were. I didn't bother to turn and see who it was when the footsteps suddenly stopped. Alice hung up the phone and called out, "Who's there?" No one answered and I think she was too worried about leaving me to go investigate. A chill ran down my spine that had nothing to do with my upset stomach. Thankfully, the nausea seemed to be lessening, but I was too tired to get up and make my way back to the dorm. Alice hovered over me, alternating from petting my hair and leaning to look around the corner.

Just as I was giving in to blessed sleep more footfalls were heard, this time sounding like multiple people running. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! She's over here."

Warm hands pushed loose strands of hair away from my face. "Bella? Baby are you awake?"

Edward. The relief that poured through me gave me enough of an energy spurt to push my heavy eyelids open. It was worth the effort. Edward's beautiful face was etched with concern. His hand settled on my forehead for a moment. "How are you feeling? You don't feel like you have a fever." He narrowed his eyes. "You actually feel cold. Where is your hat?" He looked at my hands and his voice rose in irritation. "Where are your _gloves_?"

"Edward," I moaned, closing my eyes again. "Not now."

His hand moved from my head down to lightly stroke my cheek. "Right, of course. I'm sorry, love." He moved one arm behind my shoulders and another behind my knees, lifting me up gently into his warm arms. I snuggled into his chest and let myself start to drift off. I heard Alice answering Jasper's questions about what happened and telling both of them that taking me to any sort of medical facility would make things much worse. Edward's voice was tight with tension. "If she gets any worse, I am taking her to the nearest doctor whether she likes it or not."

I didn't have the energy to argue, or to tell him that other than needing a week's worth of sleep I felt much better already. The walk didn't take long at all but I still fell asleep for part of it. Next thing I know, Edward is setting me gently down on my narrow bed. I felt him and Alice gently remove my coat and boots before tucking me securely under a pile of blankets. My fingers moved to reach for him and he grasped them with his own. His other hand moved over my face, through my hair, down my throat…he seemed to not be able to quit touching me. It was like he was reassuring himself more than he was soothing me.

"Felix knows we were out late tonight, so he will probably stop by and check to see if we are here sometime soon." Alice's voice was barely more than a whisper. Edward didn't pause in his caresses. "I am not leaving her."

That's all it took to have me finally let go of reality and sink into a dark, dreamless sleep.

*********************************************************

The next day proved to me that I was alive…in the form of a raging migraine.

I didn't even have to open my eyes to realize that the light coming between the blinds on our window was just way too much to handle. I dragged a heavy arm up to cover my arms and the pounding in my head increased with the movement. I think I may have moaned, but at least the nausea was gone.

I felt someone tugging at my arm over my eyes and when it was removed, a cool damp cloth was placed on my forehead. My groan turned into a moan of pleasure.

Edward's familiar lips pressed against my cheek for a long moment. My own lips twitched into a small smile in response. "Bella," he whispered next to my ear. I reached up blindly and moved my fingers into his hair, which seemed to be more disarrayed than usual. My headache was easing away as he rubbed his rough cheek against mine. I turned my head to give him a kiss…on the cheek of course. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't realize I had dragon-breath.

I could feel Edward smile against me. "Someone is feeling better this morning." I finally worked up enough courage to open up my gritty eyes. Edward was leaning over me…probably in dragon-breath territory, but he didn't seem to mind. His eyes were red and there were faint dark shadows beneath them. That combined with his everywhere-hair made something very obvious.

"You didn't sleep last night," I accused him, my voice sounding rough. Edward reached over and handed me a bottle of water. With his help I managed to sit up slightly and take deep swallows of the best friggen water ever bottled. When I had my fill and I didn't look like I was going to upchuck again, Edward sighed in relief.

"No, I didn't sleep last night. I was up all night watching over my girlfriend." His smile was tired, full of love….and completely, devastatingly beautiful. I got lost in it for a moment before blinking and glancing around the bright room. "What time is it?"

Edward glanced at his watch. "It's almost noon."

"Shit!" I yelled and then threw off the covers to jump to my feet. Bad, bad move. My head exploded with pain at the sudden movement and the floor spun sickeningly. Edward kept me from falling and gently eased me back on the bed. "Where the hell do you think your going?" His raised voice didn't help the returning headache.

I reached behind me for the cool cloth that had fallen from my head and pressed it to my eyes. After a moment, the world righted itself and I could speak without artillery rounds going off in my skull. "I have class…there is an exam tomorrow."

Edward snorted and moved my legs so that they were tucked back under the covers. "You are going absolutely no where today, Bella. What the hell happened last night anyways?"

I stayed quiet as I ran through my jumbled thoughts. I didn't remember much about how I got here, but I did remember feeling sick as Alice and I left the library. I remember the talk Alice and I had and that made me drop my cloth. My eyes locked onto his waiting ones and I knew that now was the right time, dragon-breath and all.

"I love you." I blurted out. Edward blinked at me and the silence was agonizing. Did he change his mind? Had I waited too long? Friggen karma…talk about one ex-boyfriend to your best friend and the universe comes back and slaps you.

Then Edward smiled. Not just his undeniably sexy-as-hell smirk…a full-on, sun-rivaling, heart-breaking beautiful smile. It lit up his tired eyes and made my lips curve in response. I reached up with my hands and cupped his face, feeling the roughness against my palms. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I repeated with more confidence.

Much to my dismay, Edward leaned over and kissed me. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me close and the other buried in the tangled mess of my hair. The kiss went on so long that I was dizzy for a whole other reason. He pulled back, still smiling, "Took you long enough."

I laughed shakily and nodded my head in agreement. Yes, this had been a long time coming. The insecurities of my past may not be forgotten, but they were slowly fading away.

Edward smoothed a hand over my poof-tastic hair. "Now what?" he asked.

I sighed and turned my legs back over the side of the bed. "Now, I go brush my teeth so that I can keep kissing you." Edward stood up from the bed and held a hand out to help my up. "Bella, that is a fantastic idea!"

Edward was apparently feeling very overprotective of me. He followed me to the bathroom and stood outside as I brushed my teeth and took care of business and then immediately made me get back into bed. He had paid some other freshman boy to deliver some food for us, which he made me eat in bed. I protested vehemently, telling him that I felt almost completely better and I could go to classes.

"Bella, you almost passed out in your own vomit in the middle of campus. Obviously you have some sort of flu virus and you need to take it easy. If you get sick again, I don't know if my heart could take it. You scared the shit out of me."

I felt bad at the look on his face, so I began to compromise with him. I would stay in bed if he let me study and if he got some sleep while I was doing so. He said he refused to leave my side and we struck a deal when I told him to sleep next to me while I read.

I hadn't been studying long before Edward's soft snores filled the room. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, crowded next to me on the small bed, but he refused to sleep away from me on Alice's bed. I was propped up against a pile of pillows with my notes in my lap, but my mind was all over the place. I mostly thought about Edward and all the things I wanted to do with him…and not just in private. Now that he had declared me his girlfriend, I wanted to do all the cheesy stuff that couples did: dinner and a movie, walking hand-in-hand in the park, making out underneath the bleachers at the stadium…all kinds of good stuff. Several hours were spent thinking more about Edward and less about calculus.

The lock in the door turned and the door slowly creaked open. Edward was laying face-down next to me and he stirred at the noise. I laid a hand on his back and he immediately calmed back into a deep sleep. Alice peeked her head around the door and smiled at me. She glanced at Edward on the bed and her smiled softened. No matter how much they may bicker, I knew that she loved her brother and was very pleased that we were together.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered as she sat in her desk chair. I set my pencil down, but kept one hand on Edward as I answered. "Much better. I guess I must have gotten one of those twenty-four hour bugs. I hope you don't get sick too." Alice waved off my concern. "I never get sick, you know that. And I don't think you even had a twenty-four hour bug. It was more like a two-hour bug. Maybe you ate something bad?" I shrugged, thinking back to what I ate yesterday.

"You and I ate the same things, so you would be sick too. The only other thing I had was that coffee." I laughed quietly. "Maybe it was bad joojoo."

Alice just looked at me in that quiet way of hers, not laughing along with me. After a moment she sighed. "Yeah, maybe." Sometimes, she really creeps me out with that far-off stare thing. Alice opened her mouth to say something else when our door was suddenly flung open and banged against the wall. Edward jolted on the bed and flipped over into empty space. Before he could even hit the floor Emmett's booming voice echoed through the room and the hall behind him.

"Damn Bella! I heard you were dying!" He grinned at me and held up a brown paper bag. "I brought chicken noodle soup and shit."

I was torn between laughing at Emmett and being concerned for Edward's ass, which seemed to have hit the floor rather hard. He was glaring at Emmett and slowly getting up beside me again. "I'm not dying, Em. I just had some sort of stomach thing."

He wrinkled his nose as he came over to set the bag on my night stand. "What? Like a female type of problem?"

Alice snorted and threw a stack of post-its at him. "No, you oaf! Like she ate something bad or got the flu type of thing."

Emmett froze with his hand on the bag and looked from her to me with wide eyes. Then faster than I would have thought possible for a guy his size, he bolted out of the room. "In that case, see ya! Get feeling better!" he called out as he ran from the room.

"Thanks Emmett!" I called out with a laugh as Edward got up to close the door. I smiled up at him. "So you aren't afraid of my germs?"

Edward sauntered…yes sauntered…over to me with a smirk and half-closed eyelids. Alice muttered an "oh boy" and covered her face with a book when she saw the look on his face. My heart was pounding wildly and my palms felt sweaty. When he reached my bedside he leaned down, placing one hand on either side of me. This put his face mere inches from mine. His breath moved across my flushed face, cool and sweet. I felt my vision going dim and I had to close my eyes before I got too disoriented to sit up anymore.

"Bella," Edward whispered over my face, moving his lips lightly across my forehead. I felt him kneel on the bed, moving his face lower until he spoke against my lips. "I love all of you…even your germs." My lips locked onto his greedily, taking his soft lower one into my mouth and sucking on it. The shockwave that ran through me at the sensation echoed in him and he moaned against me.

Some where over the haze that Edward put me in, I heard Alice scrambling around the room and then muttering something about going to the lobby to study. As soon as we heard the lock click into place, Edward and I reached for each other.

He leaned himself completely over me, supporting himself on his elbows as I scooted down to lay beneath him. My arms wrapped around his back, wishing he would let go of himself and lay completely on me. To urge him further, I hooked my ankles around his waist and pulled until his pelvis rested against mine. When our moans mingled, he pulled back from me. I must have whimpered or something, because he placed his long fingers over my mouth. "Take off your shirt."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

He moved and I sat up to pull my t-shirt over my head. I started to remove my bra as well but Edward placed his hands over mine to stop me. "Not yet."

I looked at him curiously but he just smirked and asked me to turn over onto my side. After a slight hesitation his smile grew wider. "Don't you trust me?"

I answered him with a kiss and then rolled over onto my left side facing away from him. It was incredibly erotic, not knowing what was next. It wasn't a big surprise when I felt him tug on my cotton shorts. I lifted my hips and let him slide them off, leaving the underwear behind. I swear if I had known Edward had plans for this today, I would have worn something better than the black cotton bikinis I was currently sporting. Edward didn't seem to mind. He kissed me lightly on my lower back, right above my panties. The surprise and the lust that came with that gesture caused me to jump slightly. His soft laugh made my muscles go weak again. I was so very aware of each of his movements as he crawled his way up the bed. Every now and then he would place a gentle kiss on my heated skin, some places causing me to clench my fists in the sheets.

His body felt cool next to mine as he stretched out behind me. My head was turned away from him and he gently moved my hair away from my neck. Fingertips trailed up and down my spine, so light they were barely touching me. It was very strange to be so warm and yet have goose bumps appear on my skin. His mouth went to work on me again, this time paying close attention to the curve of my shoulder. Light scrapes of teeth joined in with the caress of his lips and I felt myself grow wet. His rubbed his thumb over my right hip, dipping lower to tease the skin covered with cotton. That combined with the feeling of him sucking on my sensitive skin had my hips grinding into the mattress. I was barely aware of my actions, only that I needed to ease the ache forming inside of me.

As if he read my mind, his hand started to travel. I whimpered when he barely skimmed over my breasts, but moaned as he continued back down to my hips. It wasn't so much that his fingers touched me, but more like my hips met his fingers. I could feel him smiling at my eagerness. He returned the pressure over my panties, right where I needed it. He slipped back and forth over my throbbing flesh easily, the movement aided by the wetness soaking through the cotton. While his mouth never stopped moving over my shoulder, his fingers slipped through the side of my underwear. I would have gladly removed them, but that would mean he would have to stop what he was doing, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

The material separating us didn't seem to deter Edward. He pulled at it until I almost totally exposed to him, running his fingertips from my entrance to my throbbing clit and back again. Each time he reached my entrance he dipped his fingers just barely inside of me, collecting my wetness to rub over my throbbing nub. It was torture…the sweetest kind of need. When I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, Edward finally sunk two fingers deep inside of me. I cried out and thrust my hips forward to take his hand as deep as possible.

Edward moved his lips from my shoulder up to my ear. I rocked with the movement of his hand, totally focused on the feeling of those long fingers deep inside my warmth. His voice almost made me jump.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. You are the most beautiful thing in my world. Do you know how fucking sexy you are? I can feel how wet you are, how tight…how much you want me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was breathy moans.

He nipped lightly at my ear and pulled me so that I was nestled firmly against him, feeling his hardness throbbing on my backside. "Feel that? Do you feel how much I want you? You make me so hard. I just want to be buried inside you."

My hips started moving wildly…totally at the mercy of his fingers and his voice. He must have felt how close I was because he immediately pressed his thumb firmly against my clit. His voice dropped to a whisper, "Any second now I am going to rip those panties off and slip inside you…I am going to bury my hard cock so deep inside you that…"

He couldn't finish because my cries over-road whatever he would have said. My body writhed against him and he kept his fingers buried inside me as I came apart. All my nerve endings were on fire and I was losing all focus on what was happening. As I came down, level by level, I was very aware that my body was throbbing around his hand and my legs had clamped together. Somehow I managed to dredge up enough energy to ease up on my death-grip and he slowly removed his hand. We both moaned at the loss of contact.

I wanted him to be inside me…I honestly wanted him to follow through with what he was whispering to me moments ago, to get rid of my damn panties and be inside me. I wanted him to fill the void left by his magical fingers. Really, I felt like I had never been more ready for it than I was right then, but Edward seemed to have other ideas.

He kissed my shoulder again, the one I am sure will be sporting some Edward-marks later. I tried to open my eyes, to turn over and show him exactly what I want, but he stopped me from moving. "Sleep, Bella."

"But, aren't you…"

He shushed me quietly. "I am fine, and you are going to get some rest." He pulled the blanket over us and I was torn…the exhaustion was starting to override my desire no matter how hard I tried to keep it at bay. I was quickly turning into a post-orgasmic pile of goo, and despite the fact I slept deeply all night last night and I honestly had done nothing to warrant my exhaustion, I allowed myself to let go of that last bit of consciousness.

It felt like only moments later that Edward and I both jerked awake at the loud pounding on my door. I propped myself up on an elbow and tried to collect my thoughts. Edward sat up beside of me, disoriented from sleep. "Alice?" he mumbled sleepily. I shook my head. "Alice has her key."

As the pounding began again, Edward and I looked at each other in question. Do we answer it?

**Now What??!?!**

**There you have it. Not very long, probably not what was expected (or maybe I am predictable…who knows?) but hopefully it was entertaining!**

**I revisited Felix's little drink-drugging habit (notice Alice only took a sip, so Bella got the worst of it). You can probably guess who was following them from the library.**

**Will they find out what really happened with Bella? Who is at the door interrupting the love birds? Will Bella be satisfied with her newly declared feelings for Edward or will she be revisiting her past again?**

**Sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Up next: TeamSpaceHeaters **

**Have fun!**

_**~wolfpgirl**_


	9. Chapter 9 Bean

_**Chapter 9 has been authored by Bean!**_

**Author's Note:**

**And now for something completely different… It's time for everyone's favourite underdog to take the spotlight! This is dedicated to KOG – girl, I hope I have given your Mikey the break you think he deserves. To everyone else, I hope I don't make you vomit.**

**Special thanks to OhEdward for being a superb Beta, and Fanfic Junkie Kim for giving me her seal of approval and being a thesaurus of smut.**

**Thanks also to TSH for letting me queue-jump, and to all my DC girls for your encouragement and general awesomeness. I love you gals! Mwah!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, including the hot piece of ass that is Mike Newton.**

**P.S. I have tried to Americanize this as much as possible but I won't compromise on English UK spelling! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**Mike POV**

That little slut! I can't believe what I just saw. Bella Swan sucking off that jerk Edward Cullen in the front seat of his car. Gross! I always thought she was such a nice girl; someone you could take home to your mom. But she had her mouth wrapped round his cock like some kind of smelly pirate hooker. Well, she can just go back to her home on Whore Island!

I stomped back to my dorm and flung open the door in a rage. My roommate, Eric Yorkie, was lying on his bed smoking a reefer.

'Dude, what's up?' he drawled, exhaling a cloud of pungent smoke.

'That douche-bag Edward Cullen! You won't believe what I just saw. Gah! He makes me sooooo mad! Thinking he can treat Bella like some kind of cheap hooker…' I balled my hand into fist and without thinking, slammed it into the door frame. 'Ouch! Shit! That fucking hurt!' I exclaimed, rubbing my injured hand with the other.

'Chillax, man! That dude is so not worth ending up in the ER for,' advised Eric. He took a long drag of his joint and offered it to me, without even opening his eyes.

'No thanks bro, you know I don't touch that stuff,' I declined, wrinkling my nose at the stench, as I opened the window to let in some fresh, unpolluted air. How Felix didn't notice the illegal-smelling odour seeping out from under our door, I will never know. I suspected he may be giving Eric a free pass in exchange for the various herbs and pharmaceuticals that my roomie – the resident dorm dealer – kept safely stashed in his bedside locker. Felix didn't strike me as the stoner type – but everyone knows you don't get muscles that big from a daily workout and protein shakes…. Gee, I bet he has a tiny dick!

I slumped down on my bed and closed my eyes. All I could see was Bella's beautiful doe eyes looking up at me while her moist pink lips…. No! Stop it! C'mon Mikey-boy, think about something else… Like the time at the school dance when you slow danced with Bella and you let your hands slide just a little too low below her waist and you could _just about_ feel the curve of the top of her cute little ass cheeks… Or the time in English class where she leant over to borrow a pen and she was wearing that V-neck sweater and you could _almost_ see the shadow of her cleavage… Oh Bella!

Great. Now I have a hard-on.

I looked over at Eric. He had extinguished his doobie and had plugged his iPod headphones in his ears. I could hear Muse blaring at full volume. Eric was apparently comatose.

Could I…? He'd never notice….

Cautiously, I eased my hand under the waistband of my jeans and inside my boxer shorts. I slowly gripped my hard cock, letting out a silent gasp of pleasure as I did so. I shifted my eyes over to Eric's prone figure – no movement. All systems go on the Newton Enterprise!

I quickly closed my eyes – I didn't want visions of my stoner roomie spoiling my 'alone time' with Bella. My fingers tightened their grip on Little Mike as I recalled the time the object of my desire collided with me during a volleyball game in gym class, brushing her tit against my hand in the process. Sure, I guess it _could_ have been an accident… but there was definitely a 'moment' between us. I could feel it.

Slowly at first, I moved my hand up and down my length… my long length, I might add. The motion was jerky, restricted by my jeans. I tugged my hand out and quickly opened my button fly, desperate to get back to business. I slid my hand back into my boxers and resumed the job, this time with more urgency. Seeing Bella sucking off that idiot Cullen had turned me on more than I cared to admit.

I settled into a speedy rhythm, feeling my hard cock throbbing beneath my grip. By now my breathing was ragged and heavy. Inflamed with desire, I released my pulsing dick from the constraints of my boxer shorts. The sensation of the cool dorm room air sent a fresh wave of arousal coursing through my body. I quickened the pace of my wrist action, close to the point of orgasm. Fuck, Bella! If only your luscious lips were wrapped around me instead of him!

My boner quivered as I approached climax. I pumped my hand as fast as my strength would allow, feeling the build up before the glorious release. 'Bella!' I gasped, as I felt an explosion of hot liquid splash back onto my stomach.

'Dude?! Like, total masturbation fail.'

I opened my eyes in shock. Eric was standing over me, shaking his head with a bemused look on his face and a freshly rolled joint alight in his hand.

Oh crap.

********

'Bro, I'm telling ya, you have to get over that bitch. You spend every day following her round like a lovesick puppy – scratch that – like a sex-starved horndog, and she barely knows you exist. Seriously dude, it's time to stop wasting valuable monkey-spanking time on her and just… get a life.'

Eric's words of wisdom were muffled through the wood of the door. Mortified over my earlier embarrassment, I had locked myself in our tiny bathroom to die of shame in peace. But Eric, seemingly unabashed by the whole sordid affair, had other ideas. He had decided to wrench himself out of his hash-induced haze to give me advice on my non-existent love life. Great. Sex therapy from Eric 'The-closest-I-have-got-to-pussy-was-smoking-catnip-by-mistake' Yorkie.

'Eric, I'd just like to be alone right now,' I yelled through the door.

'Well, I kinda figured that when you shot your load right in front of me…' he sniggered.

I grimaced at the recent memory. Thanks for reminding me, Eric. 'Seriously man… please?'

'Whatevs Mikey. But you know I'm right about Bella.' His voice faded as I heard him shuffle about the room, followed by the slam of our dorm room door.

I sighed. Although it broke my heart to admit it, he _was_ right. Bella didn't care about me. Not one bit. She was too loved up with Edward Fucking Cullen, with his psycho stare and bouffant hairdo. OK, so I confess, I _may_ have mussed up my hair recently in a similar style – but only because my sister bought me some 'product' for my birthday and I had to use it so she didn't feel bad. And I _might_ have spent several hours, er, I mean, minutes in front of the mirror trying to do that intense, moody thing with my eyes… but… well, I'm a college guy now – I need to be taken more seriously.

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tousled blond hair; pale blue eyes; what I like to think of as a roguish smile. 'Looking good, Mikey-boy,' I muttered to myself. Bella could totally go for me.

Oh, who am I kidding? It's never gonna happen. Any affection Bella may have felt for me was left behind in Forks. She's like a different person now. If I'm honest, I've seen her walk in the opposite direction when she's seen me wave at her. I may try to pretend she didn't see me, but I know the ugly truth – and it cuts like a knife. Bella Swan, you have ripped out my heart, kicked it around in your battered Converse carelessly, wiped Edward Cullen's butt with it, and crushed it like an empty beer can.

'Come on, Mike. Get a grip,' I told my mirror image, as I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with cold water. 'Get a grip,' I repeated, like a mantra. 'Better yet - get a life.'

********

Step One of Mike Newton Gets A Life: Join a fraternity.

I can totally do this. I was one of the cool kids at Forks High. I just know everyone wanted to be part of my little cafeteria gang. We had such a blast! Food fights, chair surfing, clowning around – everyone wanted to be sat at _our_ table; it was _the_ place to be on lunch break. Joining a fraternity should be a breeze – I'm just the type of guy that would fit right in. Initiation? Pah! Bring it on.

As I pulled on my favourite striped shirt, I checked myself out in the full length mirror I'd had installed in our dorm. 'Bow chicka wow wow!' I sang, as I thrust my hips in and out, in a little pep dance. I looked the fucking bomb. The guys of Alpha Beta Zeta will be practically begging me to join their hallowed ranks tonight. Gee, I wouldn't be surprised if they skipped the initiation altogether!

I splashed on some Old Spice cologne and ran my fingers through my hair one last time, before grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. 'Smell ya later, Eric!' I yelled, almost skipping down the corridor, his dozy reply fading in the distance.

********

_Several hours (and drinks) later…_

The car pulled to a halt outside a large house surrounded by trees. I could make out the Greek lettering above the door – Kappa Omega Gamma. I gulped. This was the dwelling place of the infamous KOG sorority. Only the hottest girls need apply. Northwestern legend has it that even supermodel Cindy Crawford – who attended the college but never graduated – was turned down because she wasn't pretty enough. And now I was about to knock on their door… completely naked.

The frat guys had given me clear instructions on the drive over. I was to run up to the front door, ring the bell and do a naked 'victory dance' to whoever answered the door. Only now I knew that whoever answered the door would be one of the hottest girls I'd ever clapped eyes on. Little Mike was sure to be doing a 'victory dance' of his own.

'OK Newton, time to do Alpha Beta Zeta proud,' laughed Sam Uley, the ABZ leader, in his booming deep voice, as he slapped me on my bare shoulder. I could hear his frat brothers Jared and Embry sniggering from the back seat of the car. As I craned my neck round to see what was going on, I saw Jared pull a video camera from his jacket pocket. 'Good job this thing has a powerful zoom – I reckon I'm gonna need it to catch your tiny pecker on film. Isn't YouTube the best invention ever?' he taunted, as Embry burst into another round of drunken giggling.

Taking a last swig of liquid courage from the whiskey bottle Sam offered me, I opened the car door and stepped out into the chilly night air. I silently cursed the full moon which was illuminating the whole embarrassing scenario more than I felt comfortable with. I tried to keep to the shadows of the trees as I made my way up the paved path. Thank god Jared's video camera doesn't have night vision to go along with that zoom lens.

_Crap. Security light._

I cupped my package with both hands, praying the cold wouldn't cause too much shrinkage, and ran up to the front door of the KOG house in a few long strides. Luckily, the frat pack had let me keep my shoes and socks on. Trying to ignore the jeers and wolf whistles coming from the car, I summoned up all my nerve and raised one hand up from my crotch to ring the doorbell, quickly replacing it to protect my modesty… which unfortunately wouldn't be protected for much longer.

Shivering with cold and nerves, I waited for someone to answer….

…and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

Could I be about to experience the first piece of good luck in my sorry excuse for a life? I stepped back from the porch to check out the windows. It sure didn't look like anyone was home – I couldn't see any lights on and all the curtains were closed. I sighed with relief. Guess the ABZs would just have to come up with another initiation test for me…

I turned back to the car, opened my arms wide and shrugged at Sam and the guys. 'Looks like I'll have to come back another time,' I laughed.

Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me and before I could react, a female voice exclaimed, 'Nice butt!'

I spun round in shock, forgetting to cover up my privates. 'Hmmm, the view's pretty good from the front, too,' giggled the mystery girl. Her face was shadowed by the glare of the security light, so I couldn't see her properly – but she _sounded_ hot. I quickly dropped my hands again before she could see Little Mike standing up to greet her. 'It's freezing out here, frat boy. Why don't you come in and warm up?'

I didn't need to be asked twice. Faced with the choice of walking back to a car full of jeering, inebriated Alphas with my tail between my legs, or accepting the invitation into the warmth of the KOG house and its sultry-voiced hostess, it was a no brainer. Besides, this had to get me extra credit for my initiation test, right? Not to mention the fact that my dick felt like it was about to drop off from the cold…

Stepping up onto the porch, I came face to face with my saviour for the first time. My jaw dropped. 'Stunning' didn't even come close to describe the statuesque girl – no, _goddess_ – that stood before me. Lustrous long mahogany hair framed her beautiful face, which was lit up by a dazzling smile and a twinkle in her unusual violet-coloured eyes. Her curvy body was wrapped in a short red silk kimono, revealing long, slim legs and causing me to speculate what she might be – or might not be – wearing underneath. I was forced to readjust my hands to accommodate my growing erection as my mind – and my eyes - wandered…

'Well, don't just stand there – get inside,' the girl ordered. I walked past her into the dimly lit hallway, conscious of her checking out my bare ass as I passed. She followed me in and closed the door behind us. The sorority house seemed eerily quiet. I'd always imagined these places to be full of girls running round in their underwear, fighting over curling iron and exchanging gossip. 'Where is everyone?' I asked, cautiously.

'You can relax, I'm home alone. My sisters are at a house party,' she explained.

'And you drew the short straw to stay behind and look after the naked frat boys?' I inwardly cringed at my feeble attempt at a joke. Jesus, Mikey, you are standing naked in this girl's hallway – now is not the time for humour.

'Yeah, something like that…' For a moment, her magnetic smile faded and I wondered why she had really stayed home. Almost as soon as her face had fallen, her glossy lips widened again revealing a perfect set of white teeth. 'It's almost a full time job though – Sam Uley likes dropping off little 'presents' on our doorstep on a regular basis. Not all our deliveries are as cute as you though…' She ran her eyes up and down my shirtless torso, appreciatively – or so it seemed to me. The action caused my hard cock to twitch against my cupped hands. I never thought I'd feel so glad to be stripped of my clothes and hand-delivered to a sorority house… but fuck me, this was sexy! 'Now do you want to stand around here naked with me all night?' she inquired.

_Ask a stupid question…. _

'C'mon,' she beckoned, with an enigmatic smile playing about her full lips. I followed her like a puppy into a large sitting room, lit by dozens of scented candles. A huge bowl of popcorn lay on the coffee table and that vampire chick flick 'Moonlight' was paused on the massive flatscreen TV. As the girl bent over to grab a fluffy-looking blanket from the cream leather couch, the hem of her short kimono rode up, revealing the smooth, tanned skin of the backs of her thighs. A fresh wave of arousal pulsed through my body. I was going to need a bigger pair of hands at this rate…

'Here, take this,' she offered, holding out the blanket to me. Crap. Now what? How do I take the blanket without revealing my raging hard-on? Sensing my dilemma, the girl politely averted her eyes with a cute little snicker. I quickly reached for the blanket and wrapped it around my waist like a bath towel. 'Thanks,' I muttered.

The girl sat down on the couch, curling her long bare legs underneath her, and grabbed the remote control to play the movie. 'Come join me,' she purred, patting the space next to her. 'Popcorn?'

'No, thanks,' I stuttered, amazed she was being so casual about the whole situation. I certainly wouldn't be able to play it so cool if a naked woman turned up on _my_ doorstep. I forced myself to look away from her exposed thighs and turned my gaze to the TV screen. Some pale dude with bad hair was lying awkwardly in some kind of blue field, staring into the eyes of an equally awkward chick. I scoffed. Was this supposed to be romantic? 'You chose to stay in and watch this crap instead of go to a party?' I asked.

She sighed and turned to look me in the eyes, dazzling me with her almost purple irises. 'OK, I know it's crap, but the book is amazing… and Spunk Ransom is HOT. Besides, my ex is gonna be at the party with his new girlfriend. Watching them play tonsil hockey all night is not my idea of fun.' She added sadly, almost to herself, 'I can't believe I ever considered Rosalie Hale my friend…'

'Rosalie Hale? I know her. She's one of the floor monitors at my dorms. Total bitch, from what I hear… So your ex is Emmett Cullen? He's from my hometown. Him and his kid brother are both total jerks. Someone as beautiful as you could do much better than that stupid jock. You're better off without him.'

'Yeah, well, whatever. I'm so over him… In the meantime, it's just me, Spunk… and you.' Oh God, that look again – it's as if she wants to devour me whole. I don't know whether to be terrified… or fucking turned on. Right now, I'm feeling both.

Her almond-shaped eyes slowly looked up from my chest and locked onto mine. Fuck me, this is intense! I was utterly under the spell of this goddess. Unable to tear my gaze from hers, my breathing deepened and my heart rate quickened so fast I was worried she would hear it pounding in my chest. Millions of tiny sparks of electricity ran through my entire body, goosebumps sprang up, causing the hair on my arms to stand on end. I shivered with pure pleasure.

'You're cold,' she mused, stroking my arms with her smooth, perfectly-manicured hands. 'Did you know the best way to warm someone up is to share heat between naked bodies?' she teased, raising a shapely eyebrow. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry.

'Actually, I think that's just a myth,' I replied, before I could stop the words tumbling from my stupid, stupid mouth. She sat back and looked at me quizzically, as if she too couldn't believe the epic fail that had just escaped my lips. 'OK… well, how about a nice hot bubble bath to warm you up?'

'Sure, sounds great.' And I'm back in the game! I think…

'Great,' she echoed. 'You wait right here and I'll go run it for you. Don't go anywhere, now.' She winked and left the room.

_Oh boy._

Too nervous at the prospect of what was about to happen to sit still as I waited for the goddess to return, I began to pace the large, exquisitely decorated room. I wandered over to the mantelpiece, which was adorned with photos of the KOG sisters, past and present. Wow, no wonder Cindy Crawford didn't get in – these girls were out of this world! As I read the names under each picture – Cindy, Kristen, Raji, Melissa, Abby – I realised I didn't know the name of the girl responsible for the most erotic experience of my life so far. I quickly scanned the other photographs for her beautiful face – Carol, Mary-Jane, Nav, Kim, Cara – no, none of those. Whitney, Asia, Nic, Leslie, Kimmie – nope, still not her…

'Bath time, frat boy.' Engrossed in my task, her sudden reappearance took me by surprise. I jumped and spun around, somehow managing to loosen my make-shift sarong in the process. The blanket dropped to the floor and I gave the girl my second full frontal flash of the evening. 'Wow, somebody's keen,' she laughed, 'in more ways than one…'

Before I had the chance to die of embarrassment, the goddess sashayed towards me and reached for my dick, all the while maintaining eye contact with me. Hypnotised by her violet eyes, I gasped as her soft hands encircled my throbbing erection. 'This way, big boy,' she whispered into my ear, her hot breath a thrilling contrast with her cool hands. Too stunned to speak, I followed her as she led me out of the sitting room and upstairs to the bathroom by my cock.

Once upstairs, she guided me into a spacious, white-tiled bathroom, lit only by the soft glow of dozens of candles. In the corner of the room was the bathtub, big enough for two and almost over-flowing with sweet smelling bubbles. 'I hope it's not too hot for you,' said the girl, slowly releasing her grip on me, letting her fingers linger as she did so. Quickly tugging off my shoes and socks, I walked over and dipped my foot into the steaming foam. 'It's just right,' I answered, trying to control the tremor in my voice. 'Then get in, Goldilocks,' she smiled, with a wicked glint in her eye.

I stepped into the tub and eased myself into the warm water, relishing the sensation as it lapped over my privates. I considered using some cheesy line about scrubbing my back, but thought better of it. The beautiful stranger seemed to have everything under control – and I wasn't complaining. I waited for her to make the next move.

I didn't have to wait long.

'Mind if I join you?' she asked seductively. 'No – I mean, yes – er, I mean, no, I don't mind,' I stammered. I couldn't believe this was really happening to me. Breathe Mikey, just remember to breathe. I inhaled deeply through my mouth, trying to steady my hyperactive heartbeat.

Big mistake.

As I pulled in lungful of air, I somehow managed to get a mouthful of the fluffy bubbles from the bath. I coughed and spluttered, trying desperately to catch my breath. 'Shit, are you OK?' she asked, rushing over to the side of the tub. Unable to speak, I looked round at her with a panicked expression, and gestured for her to pat me on the back. Suddenly, I felt her hands underneath my armpits and before I knew it, she was hoisting me out of the bath – wow, she was strong – and attempting the Heimlich manoeuvre!

'No… stop!' I managed to blurt out, as the coughing eased. 'Just… bubbles!' She loosened her death grip on my ribcage and I slumped pathetically to the tiled floor. 'Crap, sorry! I thought you were choking,' she apologised. 'S'OK… I'm OK,' I gasped, as I tried to regulate my breathing again.

'Are you ready to try this again?' she asked, when my coughing fit subsided. I nodded weakly, 'Oh yes…' It would take more than choking on a few goddamn bubbles to keep Mikey from the prize. I pulled myself up from the floor, and eagerly jumped back into the tub and sat back awaiting her next move.

The girl stepped forward until she was stood in front of me, and teasingly untied the belt of her kimono. The front of the silky robe slipped open, and in a fluid movement she slid it back from her shoulders and onto the bathroom floor, revealing her beautiful naked body in all its glory. As I hungrily ran my eyes from the peaks of her magnificent breasts down to the valley of her inviting pussy, I swear I could hear angels sing and fireworks explode. This was a momentous occasion – the first time I had ever seen a naked woman in the flesh.

Well… there was that one time I walked in on my old Aunt Edna in the bathroom, but that was just… gross.

I quickly cast the unpleasant memory from my mind and focused on the vision of loveliness standing before me. She stepped into the tub and positioned herself so she was seated between my legs, her smooth back pressing back on my impossibly hard dick. A lust-filled moan escaped my lips. Shit, this felt good. I was having to do all I could to keep myself from shooting my load right there and then.

'Would you wash my hair?' she asked, in a little girl voice. 'Er, sure, OK,' I replied, slightly puzzled. I thought we were supposed to be getting dirty here, not clean. She passed me a bottle of shampoo and slid down under the water, her long auburn hair tangling around my hard-on. Fuck, this shit was hot.

She emerged from the water like some fucking sexy mermaid, and I squirted the shampoo into my trembling hand. I rubbed the soapy liquid in my palms, not failing to notice that it looked like cum, and began to vigorously work up a lather in her hair.

'Ouch! What the hell are you doing?' she cried. 'I'm washing your hair like you asked,' I replied, slightly hurt at her angry tone. 'It's _supposed_ to be sensual, dummy,' she explained, dipping her hair into the bath water to rinse out the suds. 'Like this….' She swivelled round to face me, causing the bath water to slosh over the sides of the tub, and knelt up in front of me, bring her dripping tits level with my eyes. Holy fuck! Keep it together, Mikey, keep it together…

She poured a dollop of shampoo into her hands and reached forward to slowly massage it into my hair, the circular motion of her arms causing her breasts to swing like pendulums just inches from my face. Oh, how I wanted to lean forward and take one in my mouth, to nibble those perky nipples with my teeth….

_Ow, shit! _

My fantasy abruptly ended when a trickle of shampoo ran down my forehead and into my eye. As I quickly tried to rub the stinging soap away, I heard her giggle, 'You should really close your eyes when washing your hair. I'm sure it says that on the shampoo bottle.'

'Sorry, the view was just too mesmerizing.' Sure, it sounded cheesy – but hell, at this stage, who cares? I'm taking a bath with a smoking hot sorority chick!

'I'm going to rinse now – eyes closed, OK?' I dutifully shut my eyes as she reached for the showerhead. Seconds later, warm water gushed down onto my head, heightening my pleasure as it ran down my shoulders. This truly was heavenly. I could never have imagined it was possible for me to ever feel this good, this happy. Me, Mike Newton, full time underdog and eternal dork. Yet here I was, getting soapy and steamy with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. As my new goddess baptised me, all thoughts of Bella Swan were washed away with the shampoo suds…

Just when I thought my senses couldn't take any more, I suddenly felt her hands on my dick again, pulling it gently under the water. My eyes flew open at the pleasant surprise, and I found her staring at me intently with a playful smirk on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to me and seemed to be revelling in my arousal. I swallowed hard as her grip tightened and her pace quickened; I moaned a breathy… 'Fuuuuuck.'

I lowered my eyes to her tits again, her hard nipples glistening with soapy wetness. But I was still too in awe to reach out and touch them, despite my aching desire to do so. As if she had some kind of sex sixth sense, the girl let go of my hard-on and took my hands in hers. She slowly guided them to her chest and pressed my palms against her breasts, encouraging me with her hands to squeeze and rub them. She then returned her attention to my dick, leaving me to explore her body freely. Her bosom heaved under my touch as her breathing deepened with lust. Encouraged, I lightly circled her nipples, enjoying the slippery sensation under my fingertips and eliciting a sigh of pleasure from the girl.

'Mmm, that feels amazing,' she whispered, taking my hands once again and sliding them down her wet body to her hips. Stunned at her forwardness, and desperately trying to control my excitement, I froze. Once again, sensing my hesitation, she asked quietly, 'What's wrong?'

'N-nothing,' I assured her. 'You're just so… so beautiful. I'm a little awestruck, to be honest. And nervous as hell. I've never done anything like this before,' I admitted, unable to look her in the eye.

'Well, you're doing great so far,' she said, cupping my chin to raise my face up. I reluctantly lifted my gaze to meet hers and was shocked by the intensity in her violet-coloured eyes. Whether it was lust, or something more, I couldn't tell. But at that moment, I knew my life was about to change forever.

I lowered my gaze to her pillow-soft lips and moved in to kiss her. But before I had the chance, she straightened her back and drew my face towards her exquisite breasts. Following her lead, I leaned forward and showered her wet skin with soft, tiny kisses, teasing her nipples with feather-light brushes of my lips. I desperately wanted to open my mouth and suck her boobs whole-heartedly, but I was enjoying her little gasps of pleasure too much. I wanted to make her feel worshipped. Sliding my hands round from her hips, I caressed the curves of her shapely butt, while flicking out my tongue to traced the circle of her nipples, before gently sucking, licking and nibbling.

Groaning with lust, she clasped my head in one hand, pulling me closer into her bosom, and grabbed one of my wandering hands with the other, placing it between her legs. I moaned into her chest as my fingers felt the silky skin of her pussy, already wet with the bathwater, but also slippery with desire. Tentatively, I explored the folds of her entrance, slowly sliding a finger inside, then two, causing her to writhe her soapy body against mine.

'Is that OK?' I murmured quietly, not wanting to break the spell of the magical moment. 'It's lovely,' she whispered, her voice husky with longing. Emboldened by her compliment, I let my fingers wander to her clit, stroking and teasing rhythmically, hoping to God I was doing it right. My prayers were soon answered when I felt her body start to twitch and shiver against mine, her gasps of pleasure swelling into lust-filled growls. She began to grind her crotch against my hand, thrashing her hips in the water. I matched the intensity and pace of her motions with my hand, feeling the crescendo of desire building inside of her. Suddenly, she let out a guttural cry and I felt her body convulse, every muscle tensing in spasms. She collapsed against me, wrapping her arms around my naked back and panting heavily into my neck. 'Fuck me, that was amazing!' she sighed.

Oh. My. God.

I think I just gave a girl an orgasm. Fucking momentous.

Before I had time to congratulate myself on my impressive achievement, she jumped out of the bath – which had almost been emptied of water by our enthusiastic fumbling – and took my hand. 'C'mon, let's go to the bedroom,' she ordered, her eyes still filled with yearning.

Is this really happening? I asked myself. Could it really be possible that I'm about to lose my virginity to this vision of other-worldly beauty? I almost came at the mere thought of it. That would _not_ be cool.

In a trancelike state, I climbed out of the bathtub and dumbly followed my deflowerer-to-be out of the bathroom and across the hall, dripping wet, still unable to get over the sheer perfection of her naked body. She led me into her bedroom, which was bathed in a cool blue light from the full moon shining through her open curtains, and threw me down on the double bed. Boy, this girl really knows what she wants! I complied without complaint. She can take whatever she wants from me, I thought. I am completely at her service.

I lay on my back, with my dick literally standing straight up in the air, as she crawled catlike over my body until she hovered above me on all fours. She leant down until her face was level with mine, and began to suck my earlobe, teasingly biting it. She slowly moved her mouth down to my neck, gripping my flesh harder between her teeth. Shivers of ecstasy shot through my body and I involuntarily thrust my hips up towards hers, desperate to feel our nether regions meet and join, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Her moist lips made a trail of kisses down my torso to my hips, my body alighting with explosions of passion as she reached the sensitive skin of my groin. I whimpered as I suddenly felt her hot tongue flicker over the tip of my cock. Fuck, this really was a night for firsts!

Clasping my aching erection in one hand and my balls in the other, she plunged Little Mike deep into her wet mouth. 'Oh my God,' I cried out. This was too much. I was on the verge of exploding. As much as I was turned on by the thought of her tasting my love juice, I didn't want this to be over. Not yet. It was too special.

_Well, desperate times call for desperate measures._

Aunt Edna naked, Aunt Edna naked, Aunt Edna naked, Aunt Edna naked, I repeated over and over in my head, reluctantly calling to mind the revolting image. Sorry Aunt Edna – a necessary evil I'm afraid. The only visual that is gonna prevent me from shooting my load in hot chick's mouth.

It worked. I felt the impending tidal wave of my climax recede, and was able to relax and enjoy the mind-blowing sensation of my dick being sucked by the sexiest woman I had ever met. Having seen Bella Swan do the job first hand, I can't imagine she would ever be this good at it…

As if the girl could see into my head and know I was thinking about someone else, she abruptly stopped what she was doing. But my disappointment didn't last long, when she purred, 'I want you inside me…' This was it. The big moment. I was about to lose my virginity.

_To a girl whose name I didn't even know._

As she clambered off the bed to root around in her bedside dresser – presumably to get a condom – my conscience kicked in. Sure, I was a horny teenage guy. Of course I was desperate to get laid. And I'm especially desperate to get laid by someone this jaw-droppingly hot.

But, although it might not be a very macho thing to admit, part of me has always had a romantic notion that my first time would be with someone special, someone I really cared about…. someone like Bella Swan.

As I lay there watching this beautiful stranger prepare to make her virgin sacrifice, I knew it didn't have to be Bella any more. Tonight – the most amazing night of my life - had proved that. But the little voice in the back of my head was telling me, now is not the right time.

I propped myself up on my elbows and took a deep breath, as she waved a small silver packet at me with a naughty grin on her face.

'I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready for this,' I confessed. 'I mean, I really want to. But… well, we haven't even kissed. I don't even know your name! You don't know mine. It just feels… meaningless. I'm sorry.'

Her smile dropped. To my horror, I could see tears well up in her extraordinary eyes. Her face crumpled, as she grabbed a large silk scarf from a nearby armchair and wrapped herself in it, almost suddenly embarrassed by her nudity.

'Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,' I said quickly, standing up to put comforting arm around her, conscious that my still-throbbing hard-on was rather inappropriate in this change of situation.

'Don't apologise,' she sobbed. 'You're right, you're so right. Jeez, you must think I'm such a slut!'

'No! No, not at all,' I reassured her. 'I think you're totally beautiful and kind and amazing, actually. It's just… well, it's my first time. I always sort of wanted it to be with someone special. Not that you're not special! But… well… you know…'

'I do, I completely understand. I'm so sorry, I was being really selfish,' she said, crying into my shoulder as I rubbed her back soothingly. 'Ever since Emmett left me for that bitch Rosalie I've been whoring myself around to get back at him, make myself feel better… I don't even know why I'm doing it any more. I was just left completely broken when he left me. I felt so lost. I guess it makes me feel like I'm in control, like I'm calling the shots… Guys can't mess around with me if I mess them around first.

'But you – you're different. You're not like those other jerks I've been with. You make me feel… respected… adored…. loved…' The last word was barely audible, but it made my heart skip a beat.

'God, I must sound crazy,' she half-laughed, wiping her tears as she raised her head from my shoulder. 'We only met a couple of hours ago. I don't even know your name…'

'It's Mike. Mike Newton.'

'Hi Mike Newton, I'm Heidi. Pleased to meet you,' she said, holding out her hand by way of introduction. I shook it and we both laughed, the formal gesture feeling quite ridiculous after we had already become so intimately acquainted.

'Heidi,' I repeated, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation of saying her name aloud. 'Heidi… _this _might sound crazy, but you don't sound crazy to me. I do respect you. I do adore you. Love? Well, it's a little early to tell on that one,' I laughed. 'But I felt something tonight, something more than just lust. I'd really like to get to know you better. Maybe we spend some time together - with our clothes on - and see where it takes us.'

'I'd really, really like that, Mike,' she smiled up at me, slipping her arms around my waist. I pushed a loose tendril of her mahogany hair back from her perfect face and traced the curve of her cheek with my fingers. Taking the lead for the first time that evening, I cupped her chin with my hand and leaned into kiss her. Softy at first, I brushed my lips against hers, gradually slipping out my tongue to part them. She opened her mouth eagerly, deepening the kiss and flicked her tongue against mine, until they were dancing together between our lips.

The emotion that flooded me as I held Heidi in our passionate but tender embrace was more intense and powerful than anything I had felt all night. I felt euphoric, like I could take on the world. This was new territory for me. This was a new start for Mike Newton. The dork had finally got the girl. OK, maybe not the one I had expected... but a new, improved model.

'Would you stay with me tonight, Mike?' Heidi whispered between kisses. 'Of course,' I replied – as if my answer was going to be anything else.

We snuggled under the covers together, holding each other close, our naked bodies entwined and our earlier lust replaced by a deeper emotion. I lay awake for a long time, relishing the feeling of her head on my chest and the floral scent of her freshly-shampooed hair. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, happy… and admittedly still a little horny.

********

I woke up feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. At first, groggy and slightly hungover, I couldn't remember why. Then I opened my eyes and saw the goddess Heidi lying next to me, her eyelids fluttering and those oh-so-kissable lips slightly parted.

I rolled over onto my back and mouthed the words, 'Thank you God', punching the air as I did so. It wasn't a dream. Last night really happened. I had made Heidi cum and she 'really, really' wanted to get to know me better. OK, so I was _still_ a virgin – but you gotta start somewhere.

'Morning Mike,' Heidi murmured sleepily, stretching a tanned arm over to stroke my chest. 'Good morning beautiful,' I whispered back, rolling over to pull her into a tight embrace, not caring that she would feel my morning wood protruding against her body.

'Mike… I know we agreed to get to know each other better with our clothes on, but I feel like I kind of owe you one from last night, if you know what I mean….' I felt Heidi's hands slide down my body and around to my hard cock, where they had spent so much of the night before. 'Mmmmm,' I moaned, as she expertly tugged and stroked.

There was no holding back this time, no need to think of wrinkly old aunts in the buff. I closed my eyes, surrendered my body to Heidi's expert touch and let her deft handiwork quickly bring me to the peak of ecstasy, crying out her name as I came.

Orgasm over, we showered – separately, trying not to wake any of Heidi's hard-partying sorority sisters – and Heidi dressed, lending me an old pair of baggy sweats. 'I guess I'd better deliver you back to the frat house. Sam and the guys will be wondering where you've got to,' she laughed.

'What's the point? I totally failed their stupid initiation test. I was supposed to do a naked 'victory dance' for you – but you invited me inside before I got the chance,' I explained, glumly, disappointed I wouldn't get in to the fraternity – even if my reason for failure was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

'Is that all? Well, I think we can go one better than that,' she winked. Taking a blood-red lipstick from her dresser, Heidi walked over to me and began scrawling something on my bare chest. Despite my earlier relief, my dick was hard again within seconds, creating a tent in the loose sweatpants. This was some fucked-up sexy shit.

'There,' she said, stepping back to admire her artwork. 'PROPERTY OF KOG,' she read, laughing. 'Now, I'll just drop you back to Sam – making sure they all see me kiss you goodbye, of course – and you'll go down in ABZ legend as the first and only pledge to spend the night with a KOG sister as part of his initiation. Mission accomplished.'

Wow. Sexy _and_ smart. I grinned from ear to ear.

Bella?_ Bella who?_

**

* * *

**

So now what? Is Mike really over Bella? Will he be the one to spill the beans on Felix? And how will Emmett feel about Mike dating his ex?! Stay tuned for the next thrilling instalments of Now What? to find out…

**Please be kind in your reviews… *flashes Jackson-style smile***

**P.S. Cindy Crawford did go to Northwestern... and I know 'cos I wikied that shit! **


	10. Chapter 10, Part 1 TeamSpaceHeaters

_**Chapter 10, Parts 1 & 2, are authored by TeamSpaceHeaters & Meadow Girl!**_

**"I would like to thank you all for being ever so patient and understanding with me as fitting this in around work has been a struggle so hard that at times I was tempted to say 'someone else want to go ahead of me??!' But I had the plot down and a start had been made so I didn't want to back away from where I wanted to take the story. To help speed things up and finally get this out, my chapter has been done together with MeadowGirl and she deserves as much credit as me as she has managed to help in capturing exactly what I wanted to happen and help me in writing the story. Two heads and hearts have therefore been focused on this chapter and I hope you girls like Part 1.....**

**Part 2 is already 80% finished so you won't have to wait so many months for the next part!! Thanks so much to my beta biatches Bean and OhEdward I love you girls, to the rest of the DC I love you too and Kim you will just have to wait for part 2 to see what I do to Edward!! And last but not least MeadowGirl - thank you, thank you, thank you for everything you did, this chapter is as much yours as it is mine, you are a friend for life and I love you nearly as much as I love Paulex! **

**I hope you enjoy Part 1 and hope that it was worth the wait!"**

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 10, Part 1

**Edward's POV**

"Dammit…..What the hell?"

I reached for my watch and tried to focus on the dimly lit digits. The room was still slightly dark, even though I knew Bella and I had slept well into the late morning.

BANG BANG BANG

The door shook with each exaggerated thump, the third of which was followed by Felix's obviously irritated voice

"Bella…..BELLA? Are you in there?" Fuck, who the hell pissed in his cornflakes? Bella was pulling on her shirt as she jumped up to answer the door.

"Felix, calm down dude…what's the racket about?" I could hear Jasper's calming voice in the hall and what was probably Alice's keys turning in the knob. Their presence seemed to quiet the beast for the moment.

"The hall phone has been ringing for the last hour….**and it's for you**". Felix glared around Alice's small frame as she pushed passed him through the door. The comment (and obvious frustration) were directed at Bella…"It's your father".

Felix sent a look of pure hatred in my direction as he pushed back from the door to let Bella through. "You know, if you and little miss pixie here hadn't been out playing in the park until after curfew last night, you might have been awake to hear your cell phone ring." All eyes were focused on Felix…he swallowed hard… "Your Dad sounds worried, hurry up".

Something was definitely up with that asshole. The look on Jazz's face confirmed that he was suspicious as well about Felix's comment…but we'd have to investigate later. Right now I wondered why we didn't hear Bella's phone. It was right there on the desk, and….OH SHIT…that's right. I put the stupid crack berry on silent so Bella could sleep. The noises that thing makes are super annoying.

Alice and Jasper had easily made their way to her bed. The noises coming from that side of the room were not those that should be heard in such close proximity by anyone, let alone a brother. I left them to their privacy, locked the door behind me and hung a sock on the door to alert anyone wanting to disturb them. Jasper would get the humor in the symbol. I would get the arm punch from Alice, and probably Bella, whenever they figured it out.

I made my way to the payphone in the hall where Bella was just hanging up with Charlie.

"He just wanted to tell me that he bought my plane ticket home for Christmas break. He got worried when I didn't answer my cell so he called the hall phone."

"Um yah, about that" I handed her the pink phone. "I silenced this thing after you fell asleep so you would **stay** asleep and not answer it's every 'coo' like a mother does with a child. Sorry!" I shrugged as she took the phone and laughed, apparently at me.

"A mother….with a child? Nice analogy Edward, but I don't think I'm that bad"

"Oh, you don't think? You should watch yourself sometimes, especially when your friends get all hyped up on twitter parties. I swear you might hyperventilate if you miss one of their comments"

I could see the rose color flush quickly to her cheeks, as I continued with the teasing. It was a welcome sight recalling how pale she had been when I got her home last night.

"What the hell was up with Felix?" She pretty much took the words right out of my mouth.

"Not sure"

"Seriously, he creeps me out" I was surprised that she admitted this, knowing how over-protective I can be. But the fact that she trusted me was good. I didn't bother to go into detail with her about the info that Rose had shared. But I knew that there was some snooping to do into Felix's alibi for last night. Jasper and I could go Sherlock Holmes on that shit later. All that really mattered right now though was that we got both the girls home safe.

We had slowly made our way upstairs during our chat and were now standing outside my room. She stared at me with a look of pure mischief and before I had a chance to question what was going on inside her beautiful head, she had her hand in my pocket, aggressively searching for….my keys….or so she said!

Knowing full well that Jazz and Alice were otherwise occupied and would not be coming to visit, I fished the keys out of my pocket, leaving both of her hands to search for what they had initially set out for. I quickly opened the door and pulled her inside.

She shoved me back against the door and pressed her tight, slender body close to mine.

"Payback's a bitch" she whispered against my mouth. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Something had come over Bella, some kind of wild and aggressive behavior. But I liked it - - -really, REALLY liked it! And she knew it. She thrived on that knowledge. She knew that I wanted nothing more than to lay her down and fuck her, but she wasn't going too let that happen…at least not as quick as I would have liked it to happen.

She slipped her hands from my pockets and fingered the buttons on my jeans, teasing at first, massaging her hands over the seams that covered my now very hard dick. She smiled and touched the center of her lip with the very tip of her tongue.

Fucking sexy!

Her hands, so gentle, but still with a sense of urgency, tickled their way across my lower abs. I shivered as she traced the V outline of my stomach. She smiled, with some kind of wild fire dancing in her eyes. She was enjoying this, and she was mastering the game of seduction with impressive confidence. I was painfully aware of that fact as she slid her tiny hands up over my chest and thrust her pelvic bone into mine. I helped her to remove my shirt as her hands, oh those delicate hands, continued to aggressively move across my body. I lofted the shirt into the corner of the room.

"Aghhhh"

It was more of a cry of ecstasy than of pain as she wound her fingers through my thick hair and pulled….hard….it felt fucking wicked. Her warm breath was on my neck, and her lips were seductively sweet as she licked and sucked from my ear around to my mouth. Her tongue was so warm, and so wet, pretty much like what I imagined her pussy to feel like right then. I had to feel it. I needed to feel it. But Bella slapped my hand away as I tried to slip it into her gym pants. SHE was in control this time.

Before I knew it her hands were back on my crotch, quickly finishing the un-buttoning job she had started just minutes earlier. One by one she opened them, the buttons, and quickly worked to slide my jeans over my ass and down to the floor. She slid her body up close to min and then shoved me again with a wicked grin. Completely off balance, due to the nature of my dress, I tumbled backwards. Luckily, Jazz's Beanbag chair was in perfect position to break my fall.

Bella thoroughly enjoyed the fact that I seemingly unconsciously stroked my throbbing erection while I relished in her performance. There was no need to rush this! The erotic movement of her body as she peeled away her gym sweats made everything worth the wait. The final act with her panties and flinging them across the room let me know she was moving to the next number. She crouched to her knees, like a cat ready to pounce, and crawled across the gap between us until her head was in my lap. She placed her fingers over my hand and rhythmically followed the movements that I made. She slid her free hand under mine, releasing my hold on my dick replacing it with her firm but gentle grip along the added touch of her tongue, and the warm seduction of her lips.

SHIT…"I love you, oh fuck I love you".

She watched me with her fire eyes and smiled as I writhed and partially bucked below her. Her movements quickened and the pressure from her lips deepened, my head was fuzzy and a warmth came over me…and…..oh shit….I grabbed the sides of the chair and….OH FUCK…

…..it stopped….

The pressure, the moistness of her lips, the firm grip, it all stopped….only to be replaced by her wet, hot, pussy.

I opened my eyes, that I hadn't realized were shut, to see that Bella had lifted herself from the floor and onto my nearly pulsating dick.

I grabbed her by the hips and slammed her into me with rhythmic motion which she responded to by taking me as deep inside her as was possible. Yup, this would do it. I couldn't hold back any longer. My dick, so hard, was going to explode. She whispered in my ear "I want you to cum" and dragged her tongue down the side of my neck. She had picked up the intensity of her dance motion on top of me and with her words of encouragement, I came…hard…and long….and with each thrust she accepted from me she gave back equal pressure to encourage the last remaining bits of my orgasm to reach complete finality…satisfaction…

I sat with my head hanging backwards over the beanbag chair and Bella, completely satisfied with her performance, remained straddled across me, but cuddled into me. This girl was so incredibly perfect. WE were so incredibly perfect together

"Hey Bella?" I whispered as I stroked her hair.

"hmmmm?"

"What did you mean when you said 'payback's a bitch'?"

She giggled

"Did I drive you crazy?"

"Fuckin' right you did!!"

"Well then, there you go. Payback, for what you did to me this morning!"

She smirked

"Did you mind?" she shot up like a rocket almost panic struck to hear my response.

I shook my head "It…..you…..the whole thing was awesome…I'll have to drive you crazy more often if that is the way you plan to pay me back!"

She blushed, the softest pink and shifted to lift herself from my body.

I held her tiny frame to mine for a few more seconds and kissed her gently. She pushed up pulling me with her. She made a direct path for the shower. Yah! That was definitely in line after this morning's events!! Oh and the beanbag chair, well that was definitely going to need a cleaning! Thank god it was leather.

Shit!

I panicked, realizing that we hadn't used a condom...she must be taking some birth control, what girl doesn't…she had to be so it will be fine…or at least that's what I told myself to get the thought out of my head.

The four of us decided to get away from campus for a bit. Although it was mid afternoon none of us had managed to eat anything all day. We hit the local pancake house for some grub.

The conversation was light and focused on the remainder of the week and the finals that were still to come. I noticed that Bella had taken on a different character from that of the dominating mistress she had presented in my room earlier. Bella in any form was great, but this particular Bella worried me. She wanted, no, she needed to talk to me about something. But she hesitated, struggling to find the words maybe? I could tell that something had been bothering her, but in true Bella style, she had been keeping her worries to herself. I hated the look that worry brought to her face…and damn, she had such a beautiful face. I was fucking lucky to have her!

"I really don't want to go home for break you know"

"Huh?" Where did that come from I thought. Jasper and Alice had been walking a few feet ahead of us, lost in their own world beyond reality. I froze and patiently waited for her to continue.

"Well, what I mean is that I don't want to be away from you over Christmas Break.

She hesitated

"…and, well I'm just going to miss you is all"

She kicked the ground stubbornly and refused to look at me until I got closer.

"Dad's phone call just reminded me that Christmas break is only a week away and that is a week closer to me being away from you" she blurted out, all teary eyed. And then it all fell into place. Alice, Emmett and I were spending Christmas vacay at a ski resort in Banff with our parents and Bella was going to be in Forks with her Dad. I really wasn't looking forward to the time away from her…but what could happen in 2 weeks right? Plus, Emmett and I had new boards to break in. In any case, this obviously had been eating at her for while.

"Well" I said as a surrounded her delicate hand with both of mine "absence makes the heart grow fonder….and just think of all the dirty texting we can do!" She smiled that smile that makes me melt as she curled her body into mine.

"I know it's only 2 weeks, but I am so used to seeing you everyday. I guess I will just worry. Emmett is just like a big bear when it comes to adrenaline sports and you and he tend to get a little crazy when you're together anyway. What if you get hung up in a tree and he can't get you down? What will I do then?"

Realizing that she was being a little ridiculous, she blushed and buried her face into the shoulder of my coat. I gently lifted her chin until her eyes met mine, "I promise, I'll keep myself out of the trees and I'll come back to you in one piece"

"As long as you come back to me" she breathed and slipped her slender arms inside my coat.

"No worries love…no worries"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Whew….what a relief. Exams are done and I am off to lovely Forks for 2 weeks of nothing to do, but sit, and wait to come back. I probably shouldn't be so negative about the whole thing. I mean, I do miss Charlie and it will be nice to hang out with Angela again. But Jake will be there too. Not sure how easy it will be to avoid him. I know that Edward knows something is up with me….I just hope that Alice can keep her trap shut while they are in Banff.

"Here, have one for the road, or the sky, in this case" Alice cheered as she placed a coffee cup in my hand with what I assumed was filled with a vanilla latte. I wasn't sure if caffeine was really what I needed for the flight…maybe some tranquilizers to shut my mind off for a while, but I accepted graciously.

The five of us were here together, 3 separate flights, but still together for now. Emmett was glued to his laptop, I imagine in a direct conversation with Rose. Alice and Jasper had ventured off to their own little corner to grasp the remainder of kiss time before Jasper's flight back home. So that left Edward and I, somewhat alone, in a busy airport terminal.

In truth, I was half nervous that he was reading my thoughts, which inadvertently had been totally focused on Jake. Edward had been staring at me for the last 10 minutes with an inquisitive look on is face.

"What?" I blushed

"What do you want me to bring back from Banff for you?"

What the hell? Where on earth did that question come from?

"Umm, yourself? I dunno…why?"

He smiled "Well we didn't get anything for each other for Christmas and I am just curious as to what you would like"

"Bring me back a polar bear in a canoe" I said sarcastically

"I'll see what I can do. Is everything ok with you…you seem really distant today"

"I am just tallying up my list of things while I am home" I lied enthusiastically

"Well you just make sure that you keep your phone and your laptop charged so we can talk…or whatever...whenever you need to" He smirked and brushed his fingers across my check, sweeping strands of hair behind my ear. He continued on to cradle my cheek, showing me with his eyes and his caress that he was going to miss me just as much as I was going to miss him.

"Flight Number 321 to Calgary, Alberta, Canada is now ready for regular boarding. Please have your ticket ready and proceed to gate 29"

Alice, still blubbering from having said good-bye to Jasper just minutes ago, was fumbling with her carry on bag, (which was about the size of my suitcase), making sure she had everything. She hugged me, leaving her tears to dry on my hoodie.

"Tell Charlie I said 'hi' and give him a big Christmas hug for me! I love you and I'll see you in 2 weeks…don't worry about home…everything will be fine" she reassured me as she turned and handed the ticket to the attendant, who was patiently waiting for Alice to finish her theatrics.

Edward looked at his sister questionably. Possibly because he had caught her slight reference to "home" or possibly because she was carrying on like a lunatic…probably the latter!

He turned and kissed me with so much passion that I thought he was going to suck the life right out of me. He set both hands on my shoulders and looked deep in my eyes, as if he was swearing on his life or something "I love you Isabella Swan, don't doubt that. I will be back to you in 2 weeks"

And then it was my turn

"I know…I love you too…I don't think you realize how much! Please be careful!"

"He will" Emmett boomed as he gaffeld Edward around the neck and pulled him through to the stewardess waiting to take their boarding passes.

Edward looked back one more time and mouthed 'I know' and flashed his charm of a smile. That somewhat set me at ease.

Yes. Jake would be there, in Forks, for 2 weeks. But Edward would always be there, in my life, I was sure of that.

* * * * * * * *

I much preferred to make this trip from Northwestern back to Forks in an airplane vs a shiny silver volvo. Thinking back to the initial journey cross country, I remembered the first days when Edward and I began testing the waters of this new relationship. That trip was enjoyable…memorable…but so l-o-n-g. Sitting here looking out the small window of the plane, I decided that the path traveled via flight was far superior to that traveled via the ground. This was especially true now seeing as how I was sitting here by myself.

I missed Edward already. But he was right. Two weeks and we would be back. I could do that!

The plane touched down and all passengers made polite gestures to help make the disembarking most efficient. Before long we were making the exhausting trek from plane to receiving area where waiting parties were bursting with excitement to welcome loved ones for the holidays.

I frantically searched the sea of people I could see through the window from outside. And finally, there he was. Good Ol' Charlie, quietly standing by the security door just inside the airport terminal. He smiled when he saw me and seemed genuinely excited to have me home…weird! His companion seemed to wear the same excitement in his grin, innocent and warm.

"Jake?" I half choked on the name as it came to my lips.

* * *

**Please review and then stay tuned for Part 2!**


	11. Chapter 10, Part 2 TeamSpaceHeaters

_**Chapter 10, Parts 1 & 2, are authored by TeamSpaceHeaters & Meadow Girl!**_

**So here it is FINALLY! Better late (really late) than never! And what I said in part 1 was true 80% was done many moons ago and the wonderful Phoenix and Bean can vouch for me as they read it probably about this time last year except I wanted to add more and well I just never got around to it - sorry! So here it is and it might not be perfect and exactly what I wanted out there but I realised I had hogged the torch for long enough and wanted to pass it on to the next person because after over a year I think its about time someone else gets a go!**

**I want to say a very big thank you to my fellow big boobed friend and beta OhEdward! You are simply the best and I love you, thank you for everything! To Bean thanks for solid advice on the chapter and I think I took all the points into consideration so I hope you like. MeadowGirl thank you for kick starting the chapter and like I said in Part 1 this chapter is as much yours as it is mine and you were the one that stopped me turning Edward gay no matter how tempting it was! And The Kim's... no I didn't break Edwards dick but I was THIS close! ;-)**

**So I hope you like it in full glory and slighty messy state but t least finally the torch is passed on... xx**

**Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 10, Part 2

**Bella's POV**

My heart skipped a beat.

What the hell? Why was Jake here with Charlie to welcome me home? I mean it was great to see him, but why was he here? He obviously doesn't know about Edward, not that I had exactly told Charlie yet but I just assumed Jake would have heard from Angela or Eric. Angela was one of my dearest friends and I told her everything, as she was always my voice of reason and I hers. When I had called her to tell her about Edward, she had been worried I was rushing from one relationship to the next too soon. She had initially thought Edward was just a rebound until I told her that I had finally scored a 'home run' with him! She was happy for me but whenever we talked she still would always ask how things were going; she felt that sleeping with Edward so early on had mixed up my emotions and with him being all overprotective and overbearing later I hadn't really helped matters. Regardless, I know she wouldn't have made a song or dance about the fact I was seeing Edward to Jake but I know she would have casually mentioned that I was seeing 'someone' to him, if not just to make things easier for a situation like this….So why was he here? …Urghhhh this was all wrong.

My brain was on complete overload and the conflicting thoughts that irritated my head seemed to paralyze me. It was crippling to walk any faster.

God, I hadn't even spoken with Jake in four months! Why on earth would he think that he could come here with Charlie and that everything would bounce back to the way it was before I left? Yes my mind was playing tricks and Jake had been ever present in my thoughts the last few weeks but seeing him here with Charlie, it was just not what I expected.

Frustrated, and completely flustered, I scorned over Jake and his obvious excitement.

But, in my staggered approach, I could see that Jake was not actually returning my stare. In fact, his welcoming smile and energy were directed at someone walking behind me.

I turned to see the direction of Jake's enthusiasm.

A beautiful brunette was walking towards Jake. "Leah? Leah Clearwater?" The words escaped from between my lips before my brain had a chance to catch them.

Fire blazed instantly in my cheeks as embarrassment took hold. My mouth ran dry and my heart – my heart sank low.

Wow! Conceited much Bella? I thought to myself. In a rushed attempt to gain my composure, which was very much spiraling into non-existence, I found myself face to face with Jake, tenderly crushing Leah in a warm, long embrace.

Charlie, still quiet, had been carefully observing my every reaction to the couple's very open public display of affection.

I caught his inquisitive eye.

Mustering up somewhat of a smile, I met him with an over-exaggerated strangle hold. Partially to shield my ears from the amorous reunion. But also to hold on to something steady in order to calm my insides before my airplane meal made a messy re-appearance.

"Uggh!" Charlie gasped, "Good to see you too Bells." He chuckled, at my expense I'm sure, "Everything okay?"

"Yup! Let's go Dad!"

Grabbing Charlie's arm, I lead – no, dragged him towards the luggage carousel. Anything to get us away from the _happy couple_.

"Bella?" Charlie's irritated voice shook me. "Isn't that your bag, going around for the second time?"

"Oh, yeah." Half dazed, I jumped to grab my luggage before it traveled the loop again. What was wrong with me?

Charlie took my luggage from me and turned for the exit.

"Hey Bella?"

It was Jake…holding hands with Leah and carrying her bag.

I managed to muster some kind of scary smile and looked at Leah "Everything going good at Cornell?"

"Yeah, real good, but good to be back home" she said as she grasped Jake's hand a little tighter. "How life a NW?"

"Yeah, the same really good" I looked at Charlie who was waiting at the exit for me "I really gotta go, I am so tired." I was already walking away from them.

"It was good seeing you Bella" Jake shouted after me "Merry Christmas!"

I turned around "Oh…yeah…sure sure…Merry Christmas," and happy Fucking New Year, I spit under my breath. I mean, how dare he show up here and carry on with her….like that….in a public place….IN FRONT OF ME…and…whoa…..STOP! That little voice in my head was telling me to get a grip.

Jake was obviously happy…and I was definitely happy….and life was moving forward…or was it? There should be no hold backs from the past. Right? Only lessons in growing up. Everyone could (should) move on, right? I half expected an outside answer to my internal questions. Regardless, Jacob Black couldn't affect me like that again…could he?

The house hadn't changed much during my time at school. But it was comforting to be in the secure environment of my bedroom.

Charlie had helped me up with my stuff, but then quickly retreated for the stairs. He half turned before descending and spoke in his fatherly tone.

"Bells?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Is everything okay?"

I waited.

"You seem….a little distracted."

Distracted? Yes! Okay? That was still up for debate.

"I'm just tired Dad, really! I'll grab a nap and then I'll be fine."

Charlie seemed hesitant to leave.

"Does it have anything to do with seeing Jake and ….."

"NO!" I cut him off practically biting his head off "It's just been a long day," I lied.

I faked a yawn, hoping that he would take the hint. He did.

I dug into my carrier bag, frantically searching for my phone. My birth control pills fell on the floor. I picked them up and laughed to myself remembering the look on Edward's face when he realized he hadn't used a condom the last time we were together. Ha! Like I would leave it all up to him, now that I was with Edward these pills were my life. There was no way I would ever be getting pregnant! That was one thing mom told me when I'd gone to visit her and she had taken me to the clinic. "Never trust a guy Bella, even if you think you love him, always be prepared." I remember thinking she had sounded like a girl scout especially as I had told her time and time again that Jake and I were waiting… waiting for what I have no idea…maybe we shouldn't have waited. WHAT? I did not just think about that. But the more I tried to get it out of head the more the image was getting clearer. Jake and I lying on the bed, making love. LOVE? NO! I did not just think about making love, I saw sex, just sex. .GOD. Stop it Bella get a fucking grip on yourself. I threw the birth control pills on the dresser saying a small thank you to my mom for her advice. I carried on rummaging through my bag to finally find my phone, I looked at and realized then that it was completely dead. Fuck! I fished around for the charger and plugging it in, sinking down into my bed, I closed my fingers around the phone and closed my eyes for just a moment, contemplating the events of the day…I fell asleep.

When I woke it was already evening. I looked at the phone and saw that I had two missed calls. One from Edward, shit I can't believe I missed him and the other was from Angela. I quickly dialed the voicemail and saw there was only one message… please be Edward _"Hi Bella I'm just calling to hear your voice. I hope the trip home was ok…..wait a minute….shut up Alice! Bella do me a favor and call Alice when you get a chance she is driving me crazy. Anyway I miss you already I don't know how I will survive the two weeks. Call me when you get a chance." _I hung up and quickly redialed his number his number. Fuck voicemail! "Hi Edward, it's just me. I will try you again later. I lo….miss you." I hung up and stared at the phone. What the fuck just happened. Why did I pause, why couldn't I say I love you. This was all Jake's fault, seeing him had obviously affected me more than I thought it would. I slumped back on the bed and closed my eyes.

At dinner that evening Charlie made it clear that we would be following through on our tradition to have Jake and his dad Billy over for a pre-holiday dinner tomorrow. Fucking great, this was so not what I needed. But I had composed myself and told him I would do it and that it was fine. . It _was_ tradition after all, and in the past, it had always been a good time, the last few years had been fun especially when Jake and I were together but now…. I would just follow through. I could do it. I closed my eyes. You can do it Bella and Jake doesn't have a problem with coming over so I should be fine about it too. I'm taking the high road! It was nothing, just one dinner…Jacob, Shmacob!

I had fun preparing everything for dinner the next evening and it kept me occupied and stopped me from constantly thinking about Edward. Charlie always appreciated my culinary efforts, and Billy and Jacob had such monstrous appetites that there was never any fear of food going to waste.

Strangely, I was genuinely excited!

I jumped at the noise from the doorbell, but didn't hesitate to answer. I felt very together and prepared for the evening Jacob and I were just friends now and this would be fine.

I was grinning with confidence as I opened the door, but what awaited me on the other side was enough to rattle any shred of confidence I just had. My well groomed spirit faltered as I stood there, hopelessly unraveling before Billy, Jake….. and Leah. Oh crap I wasn't expecting this….

My face was instantly hot and I scrambled to gain my non-existent composure.

"Welcome!" I cringed "Please, come in! Leah, nice of you to join us! Here, let me take your coats."

Dialogue was spilling out of me as if someone had forgotten to press the stop button on the idiot player.

"Charlie said it would be fine," Jake smiled, "and that you had prepared enough food to feed an army!"

"Oh no…it's great. I'll just set another place." I flashed them a cordial smile. I hid behind my fire as I steamed off to the closet with their coats. Charlie took over my post as the welcoming committee.

I was bothered. There was no denying that. But, why? Why the hell was I so flustered when it came to Jake…..with Leah. Jake and Leah, Leah and Jake. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind before I settled on the most logical one. Jealousy! Really? Yup…I was jealous… of Leah! I was jealous of her delicate, charming nature and the fact that Jake seemed to be so happy with her, and that her hand was causally on his hand as she slowly caressed it with her thumb and the ….

_Ring, Ring_

The shrill of the phone interrupted my inner rant. I hung up the coats and ran for the kitchen, anticipating Edward's voice on the line; please be Edward I so need to hear your voice right now.

"Hi Bella, Merry Christmas!"

Oh.

"Angela, Merry Christmas to you too!"

"I tried to get a hold of you when you arrived yesterday, but you never answered." Crap I was supposed to call her back but never got around to it.

"I'm sorry Angela, I was meaning to get back to you. It's just been a bit…"

She cut me off. "Oh it's fine Bella I figured as much. I was just wondering, I know it's Saturday night but I'm having a party tonight and..."

"PERFECT," I blurted before she had the chance to finish. "I'll be there as soon as we are finished with dinner."

"Can you skip out earlier from dinner? I need help getting things together and we can catch up before everyone gets here. I'm sure Charlie won't mind; he'll have you for the rest of the week."

"It's not just him," I put my hand around the receiver to help muffle my voice "Jake is here… with Leah," I whispered.

"What? Why? Oh jeez Bella I should have told you about the two of them but I just found out myself."

"It's fine Angela." I could see Charlie looking over in my direction trying to eyeball me to put the phone down. "Anyway, I will try my best to get there when I can."

"Good, because I want details Bella! I can't wait to see you!"

I returned the phone to the cradle and made my way to the dining room. I could definitely make it through dinner now, knowing that I could vent and drink away my frustrations later at Angela's.

The meal, I have to say, was delicious I'd surprised myself as I hadn't cooked properly in so long. But with dinner came awkward dinner conversation. Most of it centered around Charlie's recent bout of starvation while I'd been at school and his wanting to know more about Jake's life in big bad New York City. Jake played it all down constantly trying to change the subject. I flitted in and out of the kitchen trying to avoid any topic of discussion falling on me.

"So Bella, how is school?" Billy asked. "Lots of new faces I bet!"

Caught!

"School is great," I said trying to end the conversation there.

"You must have made a lot of new friends now," Billy was pressing for more information and I knew exactly what he was fishing for.

" Errrrm yeah I've met a lot of new people but…." No time like the present I thought. "my immediate group of friends is quite small. It's just Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and myself and Edward."

I felt a slight flush in my cheeks as four pairs of eyes searched my face for more definite explanations.

"Oh! Are you and the Cullen boy…?" he paused raising an inquisitive eyebrow, as had Charlie who was now frozen and looking directly at me. I half expected this question to come from Charlie, not Billy. But what the heck; why hold back on the deets now?

"Yes!" Oh, there was my confident voice. "Actually we…" I looked at Jake who was now pushing food around his plate. He looked sad. The confidence I had ten seconds ago vanished in a flash seeing Jake like that. "We just kind of…. got together when we left for school." I searched Charlie's body language for any sign of a heart attack…all good…I'm safe!

"_That_ didn't take long," Jake muttered to himself, apparently not out of earshot for Leah though.

She fidgeted awkwardly and Jake continued playing with his food to avoid any eye contact with me. Obviously, the green-eyed monster was alive in him as well. But that was damn cheeky of him to make it seem like I jumped the next guy available, especially while I was sitting next to _his_ girlfriend. It's not like he had waited long either!

Hypocrite!

The remainder of the dinner was quiet. Conversation was light. It was comfortable, for me anyway, probably because I felt a strange sense of empowerment as a result of Jake's comment earlier. It seemed that the news of mine and Edward's relationship had struck a chord with him.

Dinner was finished and there was no longer an apparent need for small talk. Charlie loaded Billy's lap with dirty dishes and rolled him into the kitchen. I knew Dad would clean up after dinner since I spent the whole day cooking. This left me plenty of room to close up my end of the evening and leave for Angela's party.

"Dad? That was Angela on the phone earlier. She asked me to come over and visit after supper for a while. You okay with that?"

Charlie shrugged and opened his mouth to answer, but before he had a chance, Leah spoke up from the doorway behind me "Oh, we're going to Angela's too Bella! We can travel together if you like?"

**Fuck. My. Life. **

Charlie, half smiled at the flush in my cheeks before he agreed to my "visiting" with Angela. He knew damm well it was a party, but he trusted me enough to let me go…with Jake and Leah…UGGHH!

I ran upstairs to touch up my make up and grab my phone. Good. I had a full charge but still no call from Edward.

I grabbed my coat off the bed and headed back downstairs to where my _escorts_ awaited.

"Angela better have lots of liquor," I sighed to myself.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

This had to be one of _THE_ longest drives ever. Talk about uncomfortable. Not only did I have to sit through dinner with Bella, but Leah had been invited by Billy to come with us. It was never my intention to have her there. It was never my intention to go at all, but Billy wouldn't stop and so I thought it might be a good chance to talk to Bella alone and try and clear the air …and who knows maybe even work things out. I could explain Leah, but apparently she had moved on too…with Edward Cullen of all people.

What had I overheard my cousin Emily saying when she had come over during a summer break and met him at the beach? _"Edward is every girls dream; he is perfection."_ Perfection my ass, perfect prick more like.

Oh was this jealousy seething through me? I shook my head. Come on Jake don't be stupid. Leah and I really seem to have a great connection, it's taken a while but I had moved on. I _have_ moved on. Bella is with the Eddypuss now and I'm with Leah. I am very happy with Leah. I sighed to myself, it didn't matter how many times I told myself that I had moved on, that Leah was great, funny and I really liked her but ….she wasn't Bella. Bella still has my heart… and I just need to accept that she doesn't love me anymore and I need to just need to let go and find love again… Leah is great.

The drive to Angela's seemed to take forever. Bella was being her usual awkward self and just trying to make conversation. Leah was doing her best to smile and act like she wasn't bothered that she had just had dinner at my ex's house and was now sat in a car with her. I can't believe Leah had invited Bella to drive with us. Of all the ways to be spending Saturday night, I would never have thought this would be possible.

Finally, I saw Angela's place as we pulled into the street. Hallelujah! We had arrived.

We walked into the house and it seemed like everyone was there. People from Bella's grad class, kids still in high school, kids from our reserve. Everyone! Too many people for my liking but hey, when you're leader of the pack, you travel with the pack.

"Thanks for the ride guys. I'm going to go find Angela."

Bella practically tripped over the air trying to get away from us. She was still the same, clumsy Bella_._Northwestern hadn't changed that. She just wasn't _my_ Bella anymore.

I turned around to see that Leah had also slipped away into the party being dragged away by her girlfriends.

"Hey! What's up your ass, Black?" Paul's voice boomed from somewhere across the room. Through the sea of people I could see his massive form cutting through the crowd. Then there he was, in my face, with beer in hand. Good ol' Pauley. Always on the look out for my … happiness!

"Not tonight man, gotta drive."

"Shit man, this is like the party of the year. C'mon. Just one?"

I grabbed the beer from Paul who was smiling now at the fact I had caved... "Just the one!" I said to him as I took a swig from the cup.

"You say that now!" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"So did I just see you come in with Bella AND Leah? Maaaan that must have been awwwwk ward! '_Hey ex-girlfriend meet the replacement, hey replacement meet the one you will never match up to,_'" he laughed as he hit me on the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, man!"

"Oh come on, I had to deal with you moping around for long enough and now I can't take the piss?" he chuckled. "I bet you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. So how did she take it, you know," he pointed to the direction of the crowd with his eyes "about Leah?"

"She's seeing Cullen now," I said not really answering his question.

"As in Edward Cullen?"

"The one and only," I nodded "They're both at Northwestern so you know." I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever man, I'm happy with Leah; she's happy him - so whatever."

Paul was my oldest friend; I had known him since Kindergarten and he was the brother I never had but at times he could still be a pain in the ass. Never the less, I could trust him with my life and vice versa. The girls always fawned over Paul. Despite having a line of girls to chose from, he stayed grounded and faithful to his girlfriend Miranda of four years who, come to think about it, was no where to be seen.

"Hey, no Miranda tonight or is she already in the bathroom throwing up? You should just tell her to walk around with a bucket around her neck and it would save her the need to fall asleep on the toilet!"

He laughed "Hardy har har Jake, very funny, is it pick on my girl time now? Her cousin Jenny is in town over the holidays so she is out with her giving her the grand tour of Forks. But you know Miranda, never one to miss a party so I'm sure she'll drop by at some point." He took another gulp of beer and added, "So I'm guessing she still doesn't know that you are at IIT?"

I sighed and shook my head. It was supposed to be a surprise for Bella. She had gotten into Northwestern and I got a scholarship to study engineering at Illinois Institute of Technology. Though I had wanted to stay in local college and be able to care for Billy, he was adamant that he was not going let me put my life on hold for him. He'd been carefully investing the payout he had gotten from the accident that had put him in the wheelchair and it had made a tidy sum to put me through college and then some. The scholarship on top had just been a bonus. I was going to tell Bella over the summer but before I got a chance, she started to get distant and then just broke up. Part of me wanted to tell her, thinking that would make a difference. But I didn't want to make her stay with me if her heart wasn't in it. So I let her go. It was hard spending this last semester knowing she was only 30 minutes away, but I made sure I just stayed away from parties where I knew there would be a NW crowd. It worked out well. I hadn't seen her once and I made Billy promise not to tell Charlie and to just say I was at NYU instead.

"No she doesn't and she doesn't need to know. Leah understands that this is all part of me trying to move on too and has agreed not bring it up. I don't want to see her while I am there and if I am trying to make a go of it with Leah then it's a good thing."

"Dude, come on," said Paul as he took another swig from his beer cup. "When Miranda set you two up we were both sick to death of you moping around and we'd put up with it through most of the summer. We just thought you needed to loosen up a little before going to college and she really didn't expect you guys to do the long distance thing; it was just supposed to be a bit of fun. You know she was just supposed to be the rebound chick to help you move on."

I looked around the room and saw Leah with her friends. She caught my eye and smiled. I knew this wasn't ideal. I'm sure she knows this but with her being at Cornell she'd given me something to focus on and keep Bella out of my mind. We hadn't planned on turning this into a relationship or whatever it was, it just kinda happened. She'd been great over the summer and then when she left for Cornell and I left for IIT I assumed that was it, but we just stayed in touch via email; and then one weekend she just decided to come out to see me and it just sort of turned into a long distance thing. We'd spent Thanksgiving together and ….she made me happy….she made me forget about Bella, she was helping me to move on.

"Leah helps me forget Bella," I turned to Paul. "Anyway, I thought this was a party and the life of the party seems to have just arrived!" Miranda was walking in with a tall leggy brunette who must be her cousin Jenny. God help this party with Miranda here now!

The next three hours passed quickly. Catching up with everyone and as I stood looking around the room, there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find Bella. "Hey," I said trying to be casual but slightly surprised. But the look on her face told me Bella hadn't approached me for a casual chat.

"Errmm it's Leah, Jake. She's upstairs," she bit her lip. "One too many Jello shots I think."

"Oh jeez, I got her," I said as I started toward the stairs. I got to the bathroom to find Leah resting her head against the toilet seat. "Hey baby, how you feeling?" I kneeled down to the side of her. She mumbled something. I leaned in closer, "I can't hear you Leah."

"She hasn't been sick yet, I brought her upstairs because she just went pale all of sudden. I guess she's just feeling it but you might want to get her back home. Here, make her drink this." I turned around to find Bella handing me glass of water. I took the water and turned to Leah and made her sip the water slowly.

Bella was still standing in the doorway, "Do you need a hand?" she asked. Part of me was wondering why she was being so nice after all, she couldn't have gotten away any sooner when we walked in.

"I'm ok," I said as I lifted Leah into my arms. "I'll take her home. Are you ok getting a lift with someone else?"

"Actually, erm. I'm ready to leave… if it's not a problem. I don't think anyone else is going my way but I can get cab if it too much trouble." Bella looked at the floor.

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I thought she'd jump at the chance to get away from me. Focus, Jake focus. I looked at Leah in my arms and she seemed to have passed out and then I looked at Bella who now had a slight smile on her face. It was the smile I knew well. This was the smile that gave her away. I knew she wanted to say something but instead she hid behind it.

"That's fine. I'll drop Leah off first if that's ok."

She nodded.

We got into the car and I lay Leah down on the back seat and strapped her in. Bella sat beside me at the front. The 15 minute drive to Leah's house was made in silence. I pulled outside Leah's house and went to help her up from the back seat so I could carry her in. Just as I managed to get her out the car she slurred, "You won't ever love me Jake… …. you never will, not while you still love _her._"

I looked at Bella who was biting her lip now and back at Leah who seemed to have passed out again. I took her inside apologizing to her mother as I carried her to her bed. I assured Mrs. Clearwater that she would be fine and that she would just have a sore head in the morning. I reminded her to give her plenty of water and then I left.

I got into the car and Bella was still biting her lip with her body slightly turned away from me staring out the window. "She'll feel like crap tomorrow," I said as I fastened my seat belt. "Thanks Bella, I know you didn't have to do that but thanks." She didn't move but I could see in the reflection from the window that she had stopped biting her lip. I started the car and pulled out to make my way to the Swan residence.

Deafening silence.

I had a million things running through my head…Say something Jake. Now is your chance. Come on Jake…anything. Oh God, should I say something… but Leah…. My mind wondered back to Leah and then back to Bella. I have to say something… I need to say something …anything…if she would just tell me she was in love with fucking Eddypuss then I would know it's game over.

I yanked the car over to the side of the road

Bella looked at me, "What wrong Jake?"

I started "I….I ….I ….I just want to talk to you Bella. What Leah said back there…"

Bella cut me off, "Its fine Jake, she was just drunk and didn't know what she was saying."

"But Bella," I reached for her hand and put my hand on hers. I looked her right in the eyes. I missed getting lost in those dark brown eyes of hers. I sighed and paused… "She's right Bella."

She didn't pull away she just looked at me.

Bella's POV

Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. This is not what I wanted to hear. No, no, no, NO! But he still loves me and I still….. I can't be hearing this now. I'm confused as it is and now...

I should never have listened to Angela, I shouldn't have told her how I was feeling about Jake and Leah and how much I had been thinking about him these last few weeks. I should have just let her tell Jake about Leah having too many Jello shots. But oh no, Angela and her master plan of trying to see if I still had feelings for Jake and now…. I closed my eyes.

Breathe Bella. Breathe.

I could feel myself shaking on the inside and my heart was racing, but I knew I was perfectly still and I opened my eyes and looked at Jake. He was looking into my eyes like he had so many times before.

My hand was still under Jake's. Why hadn't I pulled it away, did I like it there? This can't be happening. His hand was warm, nice and the touch felt familiar and comforting. Jake wanted me to say something, and I didn't know what to say. It was easier when I just thought I was being jealous and he had moved on. But now, Oh God, I wanted to lean over and feel his lips and embrace again but….Edward. Edward's face flashed before my eyes.

I pulled my hand away quickly. Edward, I love Edward now….. at least I thought I did but I have these feeling for Jake that just wouldn't go away and now…

"I'm sorry Bella," Jake looked away, interrupting the million thoughts running through my head.

I still hadn't said anything and I knew if stayed quiet I would be denying a part of me that was conflicted and…. I closed my eyes again and for the first time I admitted to myself something I was trying to bury. I still loved Jake. I did. He was my first love I would always love him; he had my heart first and being here with him now had brought all my feelings and emotions back.

Jake was still talking but I didn't even know what he was saying. My heart was racing and I loved Jake. I love Jake. Present Tense. I. Love. Jake. I couldn't stop repeating it. But what did I feel for Edward… was that just lust? I know I loved the sex with Edward, I REALLY loved the sex but did I really love him?

I realized I still hadn't said anything.

"Stop talking Jake."

He looked at me, with his big brown eyes. "Jake," I sighed "I don't know what you want. You're with Leah now and I'm with Edward. We had something yes, and I love you Jake. A part of me always will, but something wasn't right between us and that's why we broke up…. I'm with Edward now."

Jake looked away and then turned to me.

"Bella, do you love him?"

"I … I could … I want to….I think I do ….it's different with him, it's more…"

He cut me off, leaned in to me, and whispered, "But you don't love him yet... you still love me." he said as he moved closer to me. I could feel his breath on my lips. We were just inches apart now.

We looked at each other and before I had a chance to think, I leaned into him and gently caressed his lips with my own.

The kiss was soft and familiar… slow. I pulled away. "I'm sorry," I said looking down and biting my lip. "I shouldn't have done that."

He slowly moved his hand to my chin and pulled my face close to him again, "Don't be sorry…." And with that, his lips were on mine again. This time he sucked my lower lip before slowly parting my lips open with tongue. I massaged my tongue against his, and felt his sweet breath entwined with mine. He moved his right hand down my back, pulling me closer. His left hand moved to my waist and down to my thigh. I instinctively grasped his hair in my hands and did something I never thought I would do. I just went for it. I kissed him deeper; he moved his lips to the nook of neck… Jacob's little nook that he knew I loved. "I have missed you," I managed breathlessly with my eyes still closed. He stopped. I opened my eyes realizing what I had just said. Jake was looking at me as though he had 100 questions running through his mind at the same time and I knew the first one would be _Why?_, so I broke the silence knowing that I shouldn't have kissed him. "This is wrong. I think you should take me home Jake."

He didn't say anything and just started the car but turned to me and said, "This isn't over Bella, it never was. We were never over." With that he pulled out and drove me home. Neither of us spoke, I had million things running through my head. But the loudest question was _WHAT WAS I THINKING_? I shouldn't have kissed him. This was all wrong. Maybe I had rushed into a relationship with Edward; maybe the sex just made me think I had to have a relationship with him. I was beyond confused and I just wanted a giant hole to suck me up and just take me away forever.

He pulled up outside the house and I didn't move. Why couldn't I move? My body was frozen.

"Bells we can't pretend that didn't happen back there," he said slowly and without any remorse. I nodded. I think the power of speech had left me as well as the power of movement. "You obviously still have feelings and I know we were both trying to move on but if there is still something there…," he paused and took a deep breath, "Don't we owe it to ourselves ….you still love me. I felt it in your kiss Bella. I won't give up on us….not until you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." He placed his warm hand on mine and then slowly stroked it with his fingers.

I looked at him, looked into his eyes and I couldn't do it. I couldn't say it. I didn't want to. What I wanted was to put my arms around him and kiss him again but that would just make it worse. I moved my hand and stroked the side of his face.

"I need to think Jake. I'm not going to pretend that this hasn't happened but can you give me time to think and process all of this?" He took my hand and cupped it in his.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella."

I stumbled out the car and walked toward the house. I turned around to see Jake pulling away and driving away. What had just happened? I wrapped my arms around myself and slowly walked into the house.

Thankfully Charlie wasn't slumped asleep in front of the TV and had actually managed to drag himself upstairs for once.

I went to my room, closed the door and slumped down against it.

My interior monologue was on steroids. I couldn't think straight and didn't even know where to start. Why hadn't I had more than two drinks at the party at least then I could have blamed the alcohol. I can't believe I just kissed Jake….I can't believe I finally admitted to myself that I still loved Jake. I was so confused now. Did I really love Edward? Had Angela been right that by sleeping with him…losing my virginity to him before we'd properly dated had played with my emotions? The more I thought about it the more I realized that I loved the idea of Edward. He had been the most popular guy at school; all the girls loved him. It was hard not to notice him all those years at school and I had had a crush on him…all the girls did.

Urggggh. I dragged myself from the floor and got ready for bed.

I crumpled down onto the bed knowing that I wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight. Staring at the ceiling I was startled by….

_Ring ring_

I took the phone from the night stand and was shocked to see the name flashing on the screen. Edward? Why was he calling me at this hour….did he know… how would he know, no one here even knows we're together. I hit accept thinking something was wrong; he would never call me so late otherwise.

"Edward is everything ok?"

"Hey, yes everything is fine. I tried calling you before and then when you never picked up I called the house and Charlie told me you had gone over to Angela's. I figured it would be a late one for you and knew you would still be up," he paused "it's quiet for a party though," he said inquisitively.

I can't talk to him. Not tonight, not after what just happened.

"I came back early. Anyway I am super tired and I was just about to fall asleep."

"Oh, I stayed up to talk to you because we keep missing each the last few days."

He was waiting for me to say something and I didn't know what to say. After what seemed like a minute he spoke, "I miss you Bella."

"Hmmmm" was all I could manage to muster.

Deafening silence for the second time tonight.

"Bella are you there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. I'm just tired."

"Oh," he sounded dejected. "Get some sleep Bella and I will call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Edward." I hung up before he could say anything else.

That's was horrible and awkward and I had just been a bitch to him on the phone. Why me? I need to sort my head out and for that to happen, I need no contact with either of them.

I closed my eyes and though it took a while, I did eventually fall asleep.

I awoke the next morning with the hope that last night hadn't happened. It was all a dream, but the illusion of it being a dream was shattered when I looked at the phone and saw two text messages from Angela.

"_Come on Bella, spill! I've been waiting all morning to hear from you. Did anything happen?"_

Then the next one…

"_Bella__! Ccome on. I'm waiting here… If you don't text me back I swear I'm going to come over and get it out of you!"_

I tapped out my message back "I need you….come over when you can"

I put the phone back on the night stand and slowly got of bed. I walked to the window. Charlie's car wasn't there; he'd left for work already. Thank God, I would not be able to deal with his questions, not today.

The morning was no better than last night; I still had so many mixed emotions and thoughts in my head. I couldn't even eat my breakfast, but I forced myself to because I knew I would feel even worse if I didn't.

When Angela arrived at the house I felt a sigh of relief to just get some things out.

"I kissed Jake…and then he kissed me and I kissed him and …."

"You did what? How, when?" exclaimed Angela with a sudden energy burst.

Both of us sank down onto the couch and I filled her in the events of last night.

"I don't know what to do Angela. I knew the feelings for Jake had begun to surface again a while ago but seeing him…being close to him again … it's made me realize that I still love him. Do you think it's possible to love two guys?"

Angela turned to me and crossed her legs, "Look Bella, you told me yesterday you weren't sure about why you were feeling like this and that's why I pushed you to go home with him. It would give you the time to talk and well…" she smiled "you certainly did more than talk!"

"Angela! That's not helping!" I rolled my eyes. "And anyway what about Leah and Edward? Jake and I are both awful people to do this to both of them. I have to tell Edward!"

"Leah probably knows she's the rebound chick, Bella. I'm sure it won't be a shock to her if Jake calls it all off, especially after what she said. People always speak what's on their mind when they're drunk and she certainly did. If Leah and Edward are out of the picture then this is just about you and Jake. Look Bella, I can't make a decision for you. I'm here to listen, but you need to decide who you want to be with. You know I was never keen on how quickly you bounced into a full on relationship with Edward, but maybe it was good thing. Maybe you needed a rebound relationship to put your feelings in order. With Edward, you jumped into bed with him the first second you got and then tried to build a relationship based on sex. Sex is great Bella; sex can be real good but if that is all you really have together, that isn't a relationship."

"I thought... think I love him. Our chemistry is different to what Jake and I had. He can be possessive but he's trying to change and I love that he is trying to change. I really like him Angela." I sighed…. _Like_. I knew that like didn't mean love and the more I thought about Edward the more I had come to realize that our relationship was just based on sex. Whenever I saw him that was all I wanted to do, now that my cherry had been popped I was like some horny teenager and Edward fulfilled me.

"He called me last night after I got home," I said.

"Jake?"

"No, Edward." I paused and remembered how bitchy I had been to him on the phone "I was such a bitch to him. He just wanted to talk; it was the first time we'd managed to get hold of each other since I came home to Forks and I just told him I was tired and hung up. But I can't talk to him when I'm cheating on him Ang. Not 'till I know what I want."

"Oh for Christ's sake Bella it was ONE kiss!" Angela proclaimed strongly. I raised my eyebrows, "Ok fine; it was TWO kisses! You haven't started some sordid affair. And if you decide that you still want to be with Edward then I'm sure he will understand and if he doesn't…well then it just goes to show that he's a sex crazed wanker!" she laughed. "Only you can decide Bella, and I will be here for you for whatever decision you make…you need to be true to yourself. If you still love Jake like you say you do…."

After Angela left, I knew what I had to do. I picked up my phone and was about to speed dial Edward when the phone rang. It was Alice.

Edwards POV

FUCK…THAT HURTS!

I opened one eye, or at least attempted too, because at that point it seemed that was all that I could do.

From where I laid I could see that my legs were tied up in some sort of contraption.

What the fuck was this shit?

Last thing I remembered, I was following Emmett down the slopeand next thing I was French kissing a tree. I don't even think it was the impact of that affectionate run in with the 20ft pine, but the up close and personal introductions to every branch on the way down to the ground that resulted in the searing pain that I was feeling now.

Yes, I was starting to see it all a little more clearly now. There had been an accident, and I was the main character in the events that had unfolded.

A tree…of all things, a fucking tree….why did Bella have to foresee this…

"BELLA!"…I shot up in the bed…and screamed with the agonizing pain that enveloped every inch of my body.

Esme was instantly at my bedside, easing me back down onto the hospital bed, which is where I realized I was. Seeing as the place smelled like a sterile toilet bowl and there were loops and wires attaching me to a machine that beeped in time with my heart in my aching chest.

"Try to stay calm honey. Bella is fine. We are still in Banff." Esme stroked my forehead with a touch only a mother could get a way with.

"But someone needs to call Bella. Or no, wait…Let's not call Bella. She'll just worry… and then she'll blame Emmett."

"Hmph…it's not my fault you can't navigate around the trees," Emmett chided from the corner of the room."

"It's too late Edward," Alice said, rubbing my hand in hers on the opposite side of the bed from Esme. "I already called her. She is waiting for me to call her with an update today. And…" turning to face Emmett, "she doesn't blame you, you big oaf, but it was pretty stupid for both of you to be out on that hill after dark."

"Good news" Carlisle said as he entered with the hospital doctor. "Only 2 broken legs, a cracked collar bone, displaced shoulder, and plenty of bumps and bruises to show for your act of stupidity last night there, son of mine!"

"When can I get out of here?" I shifted my body weight in an unsuccessful attempt to get up.

"Not so fast son." Dr. Malally, Chief Orthopedic surgeon, had stepped up to answer. "Well, the shoulder is back in place and we'll keep you in the sling to help immobilize your arm so that collarbone can heal. And, luckily the fractures in both legs were very clean so we were able to reset them with just the one surgery. However, you are going to have to use a wheel chair for the first few weeks of recovery until your physiotherapist is confident that you can walk, aided with crutches.

"You can do physiotherapy at home in Forks," Carlisle added. "You will need it to build the muscle and strength in your legs again and…"

"I know what physio is for Dad. When can I get back to school?" The bigger question hiding under that was when I could get back to Bella.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other across the bed.

"We have already decided that you will spend this semester at home Edward. We've spoken to the dean at NW and they have approved a medical leave of absence this semester for your recovery." Esme whispered softly and tenderly squeezed my hand. She was anticipating the thunderous uproar that she somehow knew was coming from me.

"Like fucking hell that's gonna happen."

Bella POV

Edward's accident changed everything. Christmas and New Years seemed to merge into one. That day I was ready to call him and tell him about Jake. And tell him that I just needed a break from the both of them so that I could decide what I wanted to do. But I couldn't tell him that, not when he was in this condition. I was getting daily updates from Alice and she'd told me that he'd finally agreed to take the semester off so that he could recover. I was going to return to NW and Edward wouldn't be there; I guess in some weird twist of fate I was going to get the space I needed away from both Jake and Edward. I finished packing my bag and walked down the stairs where Charlie was waiting.

"All set dad," I said putting the bag down.

"It's been great having you here. Try and come back more often; the food is definitely better when you're here. Now let's get you to the airport." Charlie kept it simple. I think it was his way of making sure he didn't get emotional about my leaving home again.

The trip to the airport seemed quick. Charlie asked me about Edward's recovery and said he'd drop in on the Cullens when they bought Edward back home from Banff. I told him he didn't have to but when Charlie gets an idea in his head it's there to stay.

At the airport we said our goodbyes and I made my way to my gate. I looked around to find an empty seat and JAKE? What's he doing at my gate? I walked over. "Errrrm Hi Jake? Are you heading to Chicago?" I asked.

"Bella! I…" He paused. "I didn't hear from you after the party and I was giving you space like you asked."

"So you thought you'd come and stalk me at NW instead?" I joked. "I've had a lot to think about and Edward was…"

He cut me short. "No, Bella I'm not going to Chicago to see you." I felt slightly deflated and realized how presumptuous I probably sounded.

Jake sighed and continued, "I was going to tell you if you had called during the holidays but I go IIT not NYU."

I looked at him shocked and my jaw dropped.

My mind went into hyper speed. Jake goes to a college in the same city as me! Why hadn't he told me this before? This was not good. I want space from the both of them and now Edward would not be around this semester and instead Jake would be in the same city.

This was not good, not good at all. Fucking great now what was I going to do!

* * *

**Ruh roh! Please review and thank you!**

**Batter up!**


End file.
